Surprise, Surprise!
by 0fictionluver0
Summary: After finally defeating Gaea, Percy & the crew are sent to school for "the high school experience". All except one. Annabeth. Annabeth is in charge of rebuilding Olympus, which means she rarely sees her friends. What happens when she surprises her friends by coming to school for a week? Better yet? It's prom week! (I know, it's a bit clichè) *BoO Spoilers!* (COMPLETED)
1. School

**So, I really wanted to do this cuz I felt guilty about not updating for a while. Tell me if I should continue this.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own anything (but doesn't every fan wish they did?;))**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I slammed my locker closed, and turned around to run face first into my cousin, Nico. "Ahhh!" I yelled as my books flew out of my hands. Nico, being the best cousin ever, recovered quick enough with his ninja reflexes. He smirked, handing me my books back. I'm just glad it's Friday, so I don't have to put up with this school much longer.

"Thanks man. You have yet again saved me with your mad ninja skills," I said sarcastically.

"No problem. Just looking after the baby of the family." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm older than you Nico."

"But you don't act like it. And technically I'm older. By like 70 years. Sooooo. Yeah."

I just glared at Nico as we walked down the hallway to our first period class.

"You know, Nico, prom is at the end of next week, and you don't have a date."

"Dude, prom is for a bunch of wimps. _I_ don't need prom to tell me how awesome I am."

"Or maybe it's the fact that _you_ can't find a date!"

"No! Not like you could do any better!"

"Yeah! I could!"

"No! You couldn't!"

Right before I could shoot back another insult, the bell rang, and Nico smirked as he headed off to his class. _He beat me again!_ I turned around to head into class, but not before Sophie, the captain of the cheerleading squad walked by.

"Percy!" she squealed in the most annoying way.

"Uh, hey Sophie," I said trying to get in the classroom.

"So, prom is next week, and I was thinking since you're the most popular guy in school, and I'm, like ,the most popular girl in school, we should _totally_ go together!" She squealed again, and oh my gods, I thought my ears were going to burst right there. I put on a fake smile.

"Um, well you see, I already have a girlfriend, so I'm going to have to pass... again, along with the six other times you've asked me today. Sorry, now I have to get to cla-"

" There's no way you have girlfriend. I mean, no one here as ever seen your girlfriend. She doesn't live here, and you barely get to talk to her! She's totally fake! Like, how could _not_ think she's real!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Look, Sophie, as much as I like chatting with you, I need to get to class." I quickly went around her into class, just as the second bell rang. I slipped into a seat next to Frank as the boring history teacher went on and on about the Greek gods and goddesses, and something about a project coming up. I laid my head down on the desk. Today was going to be a longgg day.

* * *

 **Okay! What ya think? Continue? Plz R &R! Thxs for reading!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	2. Saturday

**So since I'm kind of on a roll, I decided to put up the next chapter. As always, make sure to leave a comment, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting in the Athena cabin going over a couple of blueprints when I got a call from Sally.

 _RINGGGGG_

"Hello?"

"Annabeth!"

"Mrs. Jackson?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Sally?" I laughed a little.

"Sorry Sally. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had time to take off work for next week. Percy and your friends have prom on Friday, and part of going to high school is usually looking forward to the prom at the end of the year. I just thought maybe, since you've been working so hard, maybe you should get a break for a week?"

"That's a great idea. Um, I'm pretty sure we're ahead of schedule anyways, so I may be able to squeeze in a break somewhere. Let me just check with the Olympians. I'm actually going over blueprints for the upcoming weeks as we speak."

"Oh! I didn't mean to interrupt! I'll leave you too it. Call me once you've figured stuff out, and we'll come up with a plan to surprise your friends."

"Okay! Thank you so much for calling! I'll talk soon. Bye!"

"Bye!"

After Sally hug up, I had quickly tried calling Athena through a calling system Leo built in camp before he left for school with the others. It kind of worked like an iris message with a cross between a FaceTime. It was this big fountain in the middle of the camp. All you had to do was put an offering in to the god or goddess you were trying to reach, and it activated like a FaceTime. I put in an apple from the kitchen, and IrisTimed **( A/N if you can think of a better name for this, let me know!)** my mom.

"Annabeth?"

"Hey mom. I was wondering if I could take a week off to surprise my friends at school."

"Well, I am not sur-"

"Please? I already finished blueprints for the next two weeks of building, and I'm already ahead of schedule." she stood there for a moment before sighing.

"Well, the Olympians have been very grateful for all your hard work. I suppose a week off won't do much harm. I expect everything to go back in full swing immediately after you come back tough."

"Thanks, I promise everything will start back immediately."

"Good. Now I have to leave. Someone needs my guidance."

"Okay, good bye."

After that, I decided I should start packing. I packed a lot of tee-shirts and jeans, a pair of shorts. Two pairs of sneakers, my Yankees baseball cap, my knife just incase, and my toiletries.

Since I was starting high school, I had to use the Mist to enroll myself as a student.

Chiron enrolled all the kids in school in New York since Sally could take care of them, and Piper used her charmspeak to buy an apartment right next to Percy's house for the rest of them.

Once I finished, I crawled into bed, and then it hit me.

I forgot about the whole prom thing! Shoot! I hate wearing a dress, and I'm pretty sure my sense in style is just plain awful. I guess I'll just have to find something when I get there.

As I closed my eyes to sleep, I felt myself enter a dream.

"Annabeth."

I turned a round to come face to face withthe goddess of love, Aphrodite.

"Um. Aphrodite? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that you don't have anything to wear for prom! And since I totally ship you and Percy soooo much, I thought about surprising you! I'll have everything ready for you on Friday afternoon! Well, I hope to see you then! Bye!"

"Wait! Aphrodite! Where am I supposed to meet you?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough! Bye!"

I woke up soon after with the sun shining through the windows of the Athena cabin.


	3. Sunday

**As usual, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up to the sun shinning through my window. I turned over in the bed to look at my alarm clock. _9:00. I wonder what Annabeth is doing right now._ I hadn't talked to her in a month. Every time we tried to call or iris message, it was cut short because either my mom would call for me, or the construction team would need her. My phone went off, and I picked it up to look at the messages.

 **Death Ninja- Sup**

Percy- sup

 **Death Ninja- me, frank, and leo are going 2 the gym. want 2 come?**

percy- why would u need 2 go 2 the gym?!

 **Death Ninja- well, they're hosting a ninja warrior camp thing, and since i have the advantage of actually having powers, i want 2 sign up.**

percy- so why are frank and leo coming?

 **Death Ninja- Leo thought i couldn't do it, so he bet Frank i couldn't. They're gunna come see who owes who $$$**

percy-well, maybe ill come l8tr... have 2 go with jason because he has 2 go with piper to get a prom dress

 **Death Ninja- so why r u going? do u need a prom dress;)**

percy- no, jason says since he's getting a tux, i have 2 get a tux.

 **Death Ninja- so you found a date?**

percy- no sophie has asked me like 20 times, but i said no.

 **Death Ninja- wish Annabeth was here...?**

percy- yah, but getting 2 work on Olympus is a big deal...whtevr.

 **Death Ninja- k, well gtg. when ur done, come watch me kick ninja warrior butt!:)**

percy- ill c

I sighed and got out of bed. The smell of pancakes wafted through my room, and I was immediately out the bedroom door.

When I walked into the kitchen, Jason was already sitting at the table with a thick stack of pancakes in front of him. I walked to my seat and sat down, just as my mom came over with a big stack of blue pancakes and a blue coke.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem. Percy? Will you do me a favor and get some errands today?"

"Sure. I'll get them after I go with Jason and Piper."

"That's perfect."

I immediately dug into the pancakes. My mom set down a list of stuff I needed to get, and I looked it over. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, and a bunch of other essentials were on the list. Why do we need all this stuff?

"Mom? Why do we need this stuff? I'm pretty sure we have all this."

"I know, just wanted to stock up just incase."

"Oh. Okay."

When I finished, I went back to my room to get ready. "You have twenty minutes Percy!" Jason shouted through the door. I quickly put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, slipped on my shoes, and put riptide in my pocket just incase. I quickly headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I finished, I grabbed my car keys and wallet. Jason was standing in front of the door waiting for me.

"Ready?" he said.

"Yup," I replied and opened the door to the apartment.

I ran over to the other side of the apartment, and knocked on the door. Piper opened it, and closed it behind her.

"So, ready to go shopping?" she smiled at me. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"I know you hate this as much as I do, don't try and deny it." She just laughed and nodded in agreement.

We pulled into the mall, and jumped out of the car. I was already regretting this.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I told the taxi where to take me, and we were off.

 **Percy's POV**

"What about this one?" Piper held up a tie in front of me. It was a deep red, and to tell you the truth? I hated it."Eh. I don't really like that color." Me, Jason, and Piper had been in the tuxedo store for over an hour. Piper had found a dress really quick, so we headed over to get me and Jason tuxedos. Jason was still trying on tuxes, and since I already got one, I needed a tie."What about this one?" Piper held up a silver tie. It reminded me of Annabeth. _Geez... even this tie is making me depressed. What did I ever do to you tie? What did I ever do? "_ Eh. Add it to a pile." My pile consisted of six ties and three bows. All the different shades of grey or blue. I think Piper had picked up on my theme. She gave me a guilty look.

"Thinking about Annabeth huh?"

"Maybe a little."

"Sorry she isn't here."

"It's not your fault. It's an honor to get to work on Olympus. I'm proud for her."Piper smiled at me.

"Well, I'd like to find a tie before the Prom, so hurry up!" I sighed and followed behind her as me went searching for ties of all shades of blues and silvers.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I just texted Sally that I was arriving at the apartment when I got a call from Hazel.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth!"

"Hey Hazel! What's up?"

"Sally told me to tell you to let yourself in the house. She went out to buy groceries. I'll be over in a couple of minutes. I'm just trying to finish up something, and I'll come and help you."

"Thanks so much Hazel."

"No problem. I can't believe you're actually here!"

"I know me too. I'm really excited."

"Well, I better go. I'm coming in a bit, just let yourself in."

"Okay. Thanks again Hazel. Bye"

"Bye."

The only reason Hazel knew about me was because she had accidentally walked in the house while Sally was making that phone call to me. Ever since then, Hazel has really helped with keeping the secret.

I told the driver to let me off here. I grabbed my suitcase and backpack, then handed the driver some money but he quickly rejected it.

"No need m'am. You've done enough for me already."

"Um..." I gave him confused look. He smiled really big.

"I know you're a daughter of Athena." my hand quickly went to my belt where my mini dagger was.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Last year was my last year at Camp Half-Blood. Because of you and your friends, I can now live a normal life. So, thank you."

"Oh. Well you're welcome. Thanks for the ride then."

"No problem. Have a good day." the man sped away, leaving me in shock. I hadn't realized lots of kids had left camp to lead normal lives... Huh. I walked up to the apartment, and turned the knob. Sure enough, it was unlocked. I walked in, and was flooded with memories. _This is going to be an interesting week._

 **Percy's POV**

"Percy, I can't believe we spent THREE WHOLE hours on you at the stupid tuxedo store!" Jason had been talking about it from the time we came out of the store, got in the car, drove to get something to eat, and were now sitting in the car, getting ready to go get the errands my mom wanted. We drove into the Walmart parking lot, and jumped out of the car.

"Well, I wouldn't have even had to go, If someone didn't make me."

"So now it's my fault that you couldn't make a decision?"

"Yup...pretty much." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

I opened the door for them, then took out the list. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, lotion, bath towels, toilet paper, some cleaning supplies, and a couple of groceries. I still don't get why I have to get all this stuff. We walked into Walmart, then split apart so we could get out faster. As we were walking back to the car, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Percy?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I need you to stay at Piper's apartment tonight."

"Um, why?"

"Well, I need to get some cleaning done, and I need to repaint the walls and such. I just don't want you to accidentally bump into a wall or something and then I have to re do it."

 _What the heck?! That doesn't even make sense! "_ Um, Okay. Let me get me drop this stuff off, and get some stuff."

"No need. I already packed everything and took the rest over to Piper's. I also got Jason's stuff too."

"Alright, well I leave the groceries in front of the door then. Bye."

"Bye."

After I hung up, I told Jason and Piper what had just happened. They thought it was strange too, but didn't argue. Once we got home, I grabbed the bags out of the car, and put them in front of the door, then walked into Piper's apartment. Sure enough, mom had put my stuff and Jason's stuff on the counter. "Well, I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed," I said as I grabbed my bag and headed to the guest room for a shower.

Once I had finished, I brushed my teeth, and quickly got in bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

 **Annabeth's POV (go back an hour or so...)**

As I walked into the apartment, I heard someone run up beside me. I turned to look at an out of breath Hazel.

"Hazel!"

"Annabeth!" she gave me a big hug.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Yeah. Me either."

"Need any help with your stuff?"

"Um. Yeah! Sure!"

Me and Hazel carried my stuff to the best room, and grabbed the groceries that were sitting outside. Sally came in soon after, and we talked for a while. Finally, I decided I was really tired, so I told them I'd see them tomorrow, and headed to my room.

I quickly too a shower, got dressed, and climbed into bed. I pulled out To Kill A Mockingbird, and read for 30 minutes. Once I felt my eyes starting to close, I decided to go to sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Sup guys! So sorry for not updating. I was on a roll last week , which is why I updated like 3 times. Anyways, I have a poll up, and whoever wins gets to dance with their favorite character at prom. Make sure to check it out. If you win, I'll PM you the** **details. As always, I hoped you enjoy and make sure to review. Till next time !**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	4. Monday

**So as always, I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to R &R!**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I woke up early because I was so excited about today. I can't believe I am actually going to school with my friends for a whole week! I quickly got dressed in a camp t-shirt and jeans. I decided to tie my blonde, curly hair in a ponytail like most days. As I walked out of the guest bedroom, I could smell breakfast cooking. I walked into the kitchen to see Sally cooking some eggs.

"Good morning Sally!"

"Oh! Good morning Annabeth! Did you sleep okay last night?''

"Yes, thank you again for letting me stay here."

"No problem! I'm glad I got to kick Percy out for today though! It's so peaceful without him and Jason playing their video games and such."

I grinned and sat down to eat. Once I had finished, I put my dishes in the sink and went back to the guest room to finish getting ready. It was only 6:30, but I was so excited I just couldn't sleep. I would have to leave the house slightly later that 7:30 because I didn't want to accidentally run into my friends on the way to school and ruin the surprise.

Once I had finished getting ready, I grabbed the backpack that I bought at Target, and put some stuff in there. I stuck my sword, a book, a snack, some ambrosia and nectar, my baseball cap, the textbooks for school, a lunch, and I made sure to pack the device that fit into my phone case.

Since the end of the war, many of the kids at Camp-Half-Blood have been using phones and other electronics, so Leo, Calypso, and some of the other Hephaestus kids built a device that keeps monsters from tracking us down. It can fit in most phone cases, in my case an iPhone, and most tablets.

Once I was all packed, I decided to read a little to calm my nerves. I picked up my book from the side table when some blueprints slipped out from under. As I bent to pick them up, I had a thought. Since I was supposed to have everything ready and back in full swing by the end of the week, mine as well get started on some new blueprints. So, I picked up a pencil and started drawing.

When I had finished a new column on one of the temples, I looked at my phone to check the time. _It's_ _exactly 7:30! Well, I better get ready to leave._ I decided to finish the blueprints later, so I stuck them in my backpack as well. I walked out of the apartment, and headed for the subway station. I arrived at the school in a matter of minutes. I walked up to the front of the building, but before I went inside, I peered through the glass doors. As I suspected, Percy and our friends were hanging out not to far away in front of some lockers. Thankfully, their backs were turned the other way. I adjusted my backpack, and sighed. _It's showtime Annabeth._ I pulled open the glass doors and entered the building.

As I was walking closer, I could see that Percy was talking to a girl, and the girl was standing way to close to Percy for my liking. _Whoa whoa whoa._ I stopped walking to hear what they were saying.

"Come on Percy! Please? I don't even get how you could say no to going to prom with me! Seriously!"

"Sophie, how many times do I have to tell you? I have a girlfriend already, and I don't want to go with anyone else but her."

I took that as my queue to jump in. Quite literally. I jumped up and wrapped my hands around Percy's eyes, and cleared my throat. I whispered into Percy's ear, "Well I'm glad you think so highly of me, Seaweed Brain."

Percy turned around to look at the person covering his eyes, and when he saw me, the shock on his face was quickly replaced with excitement.

"Annabeth?!"

* * *

 **Sooo. hehe. does this count as a cliff hanger?(probably not). So I'm planning on doing a short story or something on how Calypso and Leo came back. If I should, plz leave a review. It would make it a lot easier. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as always, and I hope you R &R! Bye!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	5. Monday Percy

**Sup. So the poll that I started will be up, until the chapter "Thursday" is put up. I don't know how long that is, but I wanted to give you a heads up. So this a different chapter, but it has the same name as the last because it is the same day. I hope you enjoy, and plz review! :)**

* * *

 **Percy's POV (a few minutes before Annabeth arrived)**

I had just finished putting my books in my locker, and closed the door when Sophie came up.

"Percy!"

"Um, hey Sophie."

I was really annoyed with her. I'm pretty sure she has asked me to prom more than a hundred times already, but I only wanted to go with Annabeth. I knew that would never happen, but better to hope, right? I looked over at Nico, and he was just smirking. I was going to kill him. Later.

"Sooo. I was, like, thinking about prom, and Percy! I was thinking how _amazing_ my dress is gunna look with your eyes!" she squealed.

"Um Sophie, I think I already told you I wasn't going with you."

She pouted at me and scooted closer. Way to close for my liking thank you very much.

"Percy? Are you seriously still on that whole fake girlfriend thingy? I would _totally_ understand if she wasn't, like, I dunno. Not real?"

"She is real, and I don't want to go with you."

"Come on Percy! I don't even get how you could say no to going to prom with me. Seriously!"

"Sophie, how many times do I have to tell you? I have a girlfriend already, and I don't want to go with anyone else but her."

Suddenly, two hands covered my eyes, and I almost flipped them, until I heard their voice,"Well, I'm glad you think so highly of me, Seaweed Brain."

 _Oh. My. Gods. Omygodsohmygodsohmygods. No. I can't be_. I spun around.

"Annabeth?!"

There she was in all her glory, smiling at me with the most radiant smile I had ever seen. Yeah Yeah. I'm getting cheesy. I'm too happy to care!

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

I didn't waste another minute. I held her in a bone crushing hug. I couldn't believe she was actually here! After I had twirled her around and set her down once again, I smiled at her.

"Wise Girl! I can't believe you're here!"

"Neither can I! Your mom told me that this week was prom, and she asked me to come stay with you guys for a week!"

All my friends were immediately crowded around. All the girls were hugging Annabeth, and asking Hazel why she never told them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sophie obviously getting really annoyed. She came over and stomped up to Annabeth.

"Listen, _Hon_ , it obviously seems that you know Percy, but I know Percy way better that _you,_ so I don't know where you came from, but he's not going to ask _you_ to prom. I mean, he already rejected me! He only wants to go with his imaginary girlfriend, so don't even bother trying!"

Annabeth smirked at Sophie.

"Ahh. But you see _Sophie_ , I _am_ Percy's 'imaginary' girlfriend."

Just to prove it, she turned to me and pulled me into a kiss. I almost melted right there. I could hear kids up and down the hallways whispering about us. When we pulled away, the look on Sophie's face was enough to make me want to do it again (even though I probably would have done it anyways). Suddenly I thought came to my mind. _Good thing I saved that flower mom gave m- ohhhh. That's why she gave it to me._ "That reminds me," I said as I turned to face Annabeth. I pulled out the flower my mom had given me this morning.

It was a rose with a note or something (I didn't read it yet, because my mom said I could only open it when it was the right time) attached to the stem with a string. She had also given me a big poster board which she had claimed was a project that needed to be brought to school, and also said I wasn't allowed to look because if the light touched it, it would explode... Now that I think about it, I am a very stupid kid. Wow. Explode? Really Percy? No wonder Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain. If that didn't give it away I don't know what would have.

I turned back to Annabeth, and gave her the rose. She took it and smiled. She pulled on the string, and the note unrolled. As she read it (I think it was poem) I started to speak, "Annabeth Marie Chase, even though we have only been reunited for the past 5 minutes, I have a _very_ important question to ask you."

I pulled the poster board out, and took a look at it for the first time. Yup. it said 'PROM' in big letters on the side my mom refused to let me look at. "Will you do me the honors of going with yours truly..." I flipped the sign over, "To the prom?" I could hear a lot of girls squealing, some were jealous (I guess they wanted to go with me?), but the best reaction was Annabeth. She was speechless, and looked like she was trying to contain her laughter. She was- wait what? _She knew it was coming, so why was she laughing?_ I looked at some of my other friends, and saw their reactions were similar to Annabeth's. _What?!_ In the corner, I saw Thalia face palm, then point at the sign. What? Why are you pointing to the sign? What's there to look on the sign? Unless... I looked down, and realization dawned on me. The sign. Was freaking. Upside down. _Wow._ I gave her a smile as I slowly turned the sign the other way. "Hee. hee. Whoops."

That did it. Everyone burst out laughing, except for guess who? Yup. Sophie. She stood there trying to take it all in. After a few minutes when everyone calmed down, I face Annabeth once again. "So, Ms. Chase. What is your final answer?" I smiled at her. All around us, I could hear people chanting for Annabeth to say yes. "DO IT! DO IT!" Sophie looked from me, to Annabeth with a scowl on her face. I looked straight at Annabeth. She smiled at me, "Sure. Why not? After all that's why I drove all the way here." All around us, I heard girls screaming, and the boys slapping me on the back. I saw Sophie stomp off. The bell rang as we started to settle down. I pulled Annabeth into a big hug.

"I'm really glad your here Wise Girl."

"So am I."

"So, what's your first period?"

"Um, P.E I think."

"Really? Me too! I'm kinda excited. The principal made an announcement that we are starting a brand new unit, that has never been offered by another school. I can't wait to find out what is is."

"Huh. Sounds cool. Well, I'm just glad we have at least one class period together."

"Yeah Me too. After P.E., you can tell me the other periods you have, and we'll see if we have anymore together."

"Okay."

Me and Annabeth walked to P.E. Piper and Jason were also in all of my classes, so Piper showed Annabeth to the locker rooms. Once they came out, we all sat on the bleachers waiting for the coaches to arrive. Jason and I were trying to guess what it was, while Piper and Annabeth discussed the classes and schedules. We heard a loud whistle, and we all went silent. The person who stepped in front of us was a complete shock. I stared at Annabeth, and she just stared back. All around us, students were confused as they saw our shock and recognition at the "coach".

"You know this person?" a random kid asked.

"They better. I mean, these kids have been at camp with me for how long? Percy and I go way back. He's really good at this new unit we're introducing. He should be teaching it." He shrugged.

Murmurs started going through the crowd about the 'special' camp we go to. Many people know I have been going to a camp since I was twelve. When I tell them stories of what we do at camp (obviously not saying that it's training for fighting mythological creatures that happen to exist in our world. Duh.), many have wanted to know more about this 'special' camp that frequently lets me skip school.

Annabeth was the first to jump down from the bleachers, and run to give a hug to the "coach". Piper, Jason and me followed her. She smiled and said, "How have you been C-"

* * *

 **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I have left you on a cliffhanger! Want to guess who it is? Make sure to leave a review! All will be revealed in the next chapter, so if you want to get your guess in, I'd hurry, because I may update really soon! Thank you so much for reading, I'm really tired now, so I'm signing off.** **Goodnight!:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	6. Monday: Swords and Coaches

**Hi. Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. I was trying to get all my work done, because this week is fall break. Not to get your hopes up** **though, because I will be at the beach this entire week. I dunno if I'll have enough time to update, and if I do, I don't know if I should bring my computer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to do zee poll! :) WHO DID YOU THINK THE PERSON WAS?! LOT'S OF PEOPLE GUESSED COACH HEDGE, WELL YOU'RE ALL... HAHA! DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D SAY! WELL I DO SAY IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF PARAGRAPHS, BUT... YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST READ!:D**

* * *

 **Previously on Surprise, Surprise...**

 _"You know this person?" a random kid asked._

 _"They better. I mean, these kids have been at camp with me for how long? Percy and I go way back. He's really good at this new unit we're introducing. He should be teaching it." He shrugged._

 _Murmurs started going through the crowd about the 'special' camp we go to. Many people know I have been going to a camp since I was twelve. When I tell them stories of what we do at camp (obviously not saying that it's training for fighting mythological creatures that happen to exist in our world. Duh.), many have wanted to know more about this 'special' camp that frequently lets me skip school._

 _Annabeth was the first to jump down from the bleachers, and run to give a hug to the "coach". Piper, Jason and me followed her. She smiled and said, "How have you been C-"_

* * *

onnor!" I slapped hime on the back.

"Fine. Although, before I came here, Chiron made me swear on the river Styx I wouldn't pull pranks. I haven't gone this many hours without pranking. My hands don't know what to do!" He sighed dramatically. We rolled our eyes at him.

"Stop being a drama queen, Connor." Jason smacked him in the head. Connor winced and rubbed his head. I suddenly remembered something.

"Connor? Did you come alone? Please tell me you didn't bring your other half..." I said a bit too loudly. Kids were giving me weird looks.

"Thought you'd never ask, Perce." I swirled around to see Travis walking towards us. I internally groaned. Great. The pranking duet. Just...dandy. I smiled. Sarcastically.

"Travis! You're here! At this moment! In the same room as your brother! Here! Together!" Piper smirked.

"I think they get it, Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth muttered at my side. Jason and Piper laughed. Okay. Kids were really starting to get curious.

"How did you convince Chiron to let you do that? Knowing the both of you, this place would be in flames in a matter of seconds." Travis smiled.

"Well, Katie's here too." Just then, Katie arrived. Geez. Did they plan their entrance or something? She walked over and gave each of us a hug.

"Okay. That's cool, but I still don't think Chiron would let you come by yourselves. No offense Katie, but I don't think you could handle _both_ of them on your own." I said to her.

"None taken...I completely agree." Katie nodded her head.

"Hey!" we smirked as Travis crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, we came cuz we heard you were attending school here, and Chiron had set up a program for campers to help teach at mortal schools. We wanted to try it out, but he said we had to bring a chaperone...cuz he knew us well...whatever that means." we rolled our eyes at Connor.

"So. Who came? Please tell me it wasn't Clarisse? She's great and all, but...no." Connor shook his head.

"Nope. Worse."

"Um...Clovis?"

"What? No."

"A demigod?"

"No."

"god?"

"Nope."

"goddess."

"Nu Uh."

"Octavian?"

"Dude. He's dead."

"Well what could be worse than all those things?" Just then the door swung open. I was wrong. There were worse things than Clarisse. In fact, I kinda wish it was Clarisse that walked through the door.

All around us, kids were whispering, sizing the new person up. Even though he was small, he was tough looking. Especially with the baseball bat he was swinging around. Yep. If you hadn't guessed it, in all his 5'0 glory, standing in front of us was the one, the only, Gleeson Hedge.

* * *

"Listen up cupcakes! I'm your new coach for this weeks unit! Now, stand in a line so I can size you up!" the kids just starred at him, as we tried to push them in a line before he yel-

"LETS GO! MOVE IT!" never mind... the kids around us scrambled in a line. Me, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper scrambled to the end, hoping to avoid Coach for as long as possible. Connor, Travis and Katie rushed to stand beside him. He took out his megaphone.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! THE COW GOES MOO!" some kids started laughing. Coach Hedge put his megaphone down and started muttering things like: stupid megaphone, I thought I fixed it, and I'll get you Valdez.

"I'm Coach Hedge, and I'll be teaching your unit this week! These kids are my assistants! In a minute, when we split off into different groups, you'll each be put into one of their groups! They will also introduce themselves. Anyways, I'm very pleased that the public school system has allowed us to teach this sport for the very first time at a school! This is the unit in which many of you scrawny boys learn to become somewhat manly, and you girls learn to become women! Today, and the rest of this week, we will be learning to sword fight!" me eyes grew to the size of saucers, and I looked at Annabeth. She was grinning too.

"Yes!" I whooped and pumped my fist in the air. I quickly clamped my other hand over my mouth. Uh oh. Jason glared at me, and Annabeth tried to push my arm down before Hedge could see. Too late.

"You! Overly excited boy! Step forward and face the great Coach Hedge!" Piper snickered beside me. I inwardly groaned, then stepped out of the line, and gave a small wave.

"Sup Hedge. Long time no see! How's Chuck?" I faked a smile. Coach Hedge nodded.

"Perseus Jackson! What a surprise! Chuck is good. I'm guessing you're not the only one?" I nodded. The other three stepped out, and waved. The kids around as were whispering.

"You know, many of you could learn a lesson or two from Perseus Jackson on the art of sword fighting. Even though I prefer hand to hand combat myself, I have to say he's quite remarkable. Although, I wish he would learn some more kick boxing...that would be cool..." Hedge muttered the last line. A kid raised his hand. Ugh. It was Jake Mason.

"I've taken fencing my entire life. I could probably beat Percy. Am I allowed to challenge him?" Hedge shrugged, but said okay. He obviously knew the kid wasn't going to get very far. I was internally laughing just thinking about pummeling Jake and publicly humiliating him. Jake just smirked. I just sighed, pinched the bridge of my nose, and closed my eyes.

"Jake, you don't really w-"

"What? Too scared?"

"No, I just don't want you to humiliate yourself." A couple of people oohed. I smirked at his expression, which quickly vanished and was replaced with a glare.

"Yeah. Right. Come on...wimp." I shook my head, my eyes still closed. I tried to sound sincere.

"Jake, really, I'm trying to be the better person."

"Well, then take up the challenge like the man you aren't." More oohs went around. Is he serious? Has he never seen me before? Not to brag, but I had developed some muscle from the years of training I had. I exhaled, and was about to say something when Jason broke in.

"Jake, I really don't thi-"

"What is it with you guys? Are you trying to stall? If you're so good, why don't you just fight me!" I finally opened my eyes and sighed. I threw my hands up, and grabbed Riptide out of my pocket. I turned around for a second so I could uncap it, and then turned back around to face Mason. He was grabbing a wooden sword from the rack that Connor brought out.

"Are you sure you don't mind being publicly humiliated? Cuz, I've tried to warn you." Some people smirked.

"Fight me." Coach Hedge asked Katie and Travis to drag over a couple of mats, and they made a makeshift arena. Jake and I stood in the middle in a fighting stance. We each twirled our swords around.

"Since Jake has volunteered to be the first one to get pummeled, er... fight Jackson, I will walk you through the moves they use as they fight. Ready boys? Go!"

Okay. No. Just. No. To save Jake from being really publicly humiliated, I'll put this in the nicest way possible. The minute Hedge said go, Jake tried to lunge at me. I was faster and blocked his blade. As he tried to retreat, I swung at him, and as he ducked, I swept his feet out from under him. He was down on the ground in seconds. The crowd of kids looked just as shocked as Jake. Then immediately started clapping.

"Well, there weren't really any moves to explain there." Coach Hedge mumbled. A lot of kids smirked, others laughed.

"Good job Jackson. Now, who would like to volunteer to go next?" It was silent for a moment. No one dared to raise their hand. Not even Jason. Just before Coach Hedge was about to say something else, a single hand went up.

"Ill go." Annabeth smirked. The kids around her started to whisper.

"Of course. Ms. Chase." Jason, Piper, Connor Travis, and Katie groaned. A lot of kids gave them weird looks. I don't know if it was the fact that they were perfectly in sync, or they were actually genuinely curious. Piper seemed to understand their confused expressions.

"Annabeth is the only one that can actually beat Percy. But, they could go for hours. If they spar, we could be here for a long time."

"Which is why we will wait for tomorrow with the two of them." Coach Hedge said.

"But I wanna spar!" I whined. Annabeth smirked.

"Okay. But, that means I will have a guaranteed win." she twirled her dagger in her hand like it wasn't a dangerous weapon at all. I pouted.

"Fine. I'll wait until tomorrow." She smiled. Coach Hedge stepped in front of the crowd.

"Now, I have a special surprise! The kids at my camp were lucky enough to help build...er...fund this, and I am proud to present to you, the Minotaurous Obstacle Course!" Hedge made a dramatic hand gesture to the curtain in the middle of the gym that separated it into two halves. The curtain pulled up, and the coolest looking obstacle course stood before us. It looked way better than the one at Camp.

The course had three sections, and reminded me a lot of a Wipeout course.

The first platform was a long tunnel like inflatable. It had dummies hanging from the roof as well as jutting from the floor. It reminded me a lot of spikes hanging from the floor and ceiling. It opened up to a little platform that you could either try jumping off, or the most reasonable thing to do would be to swing across the rope that was hanging from the ceiling. It looked a little bit short though. I guess you would have to jump as you were swinging on the rope to get all the way across to the next platform.

The second platform had two tiers. The bottom tier was a little bit trickier because it literally had one of those spinning pinwheel looking things from Wipeout. There were two rods that spun on their sides, so it looked like to knives trying to slice someone in two. Well that's a happy thought...anyways, I'm guessing you would have jump on the bottom rod, and duck before the top one comes swinging at you. Then, I guess you would have to stay like that until you could spin to the other side. Unless, you took the top tier. It looked somewhat easier.

The top tier was not too wide, but this time, there is no rope to swing from. Instead, you would have to jump over the two rods. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that much easier. The last tier had a little cushion on the front though, just incase you decided to jump from the top tier. The last platform was an arena.

The arena looked a lot like a boxing cage for toddlers. The same rubber mats they used in boxing were laid on the floor, but the same mesh covering and inflatable walls that were in many bouncy houses surrounded the mats. The only difference was that the mesh was white, and you could see clearly through it. Strapped to two opposite walls were mini tables with a plastic basket on them. Above each basket read a sign saying ' _opponents sword_ ', which Coach explained was meant for, shocker, your opponents sword. You were supposed to disarm you partner, and each of you had to put a sword in a different basket. It couldn't be the same basket. The last step to the obstacle course actually went up the wall.

There was a small rock climbing wall on the...wall, and the rocks were slightly out of reach from one another. You would need some serious upper strength for that. Once you climbed to the top of the wall, it stopped short right under a platform, so you had to jump to get on top of it. On top of the platform was a red button, which Coach Hedge said was wired to the baskets, so when there was a sword in both, you could press the red button and win. Might I just say that I'm completely surprised that the school was allowing such a difficult and dangerous obstacle to be used. Coach Hedge told me that camp gave it up fro free so once this school was finished using it, he would take it back to camp so they could replace the old obstacle course we have there.

"Now, I'm going to split all of you into groups based on your skill level. I have Katie teaching beginners, Travis and Connor teaching intermediate, and I'll have Jason, Percy, Piper, and Annabeth teach experts. You will be put in your groups on how long you can spar a certain instructor. If you can spar a certain instructor for a certain amount of time, you'll keep moving up in levels until you cannot fight the instructor. Whatever instructor you fought last and won, will be the group your put in. Got it? Okay! Let's begin!"

I actually found my group okay. The only kid that really bothered me was...yup. Jake Mason. I hate that kid... I was surprised to find that the class nerd was actually very good. I guess that goes to show you that you can judge people.

When P.E ended, I was actually happy for the rest of my day. I had talked with old friends, did sword fighting...in school, and Annabeth had been there the entire time.

* * *

Annabeth and I sat on the couch after dinner. We were watching T.V, when I decided I wanted to watch a movie. Annaebth said that was okay, and that she would go make popcorn.

When she came back, I had pulled out some movies that I wanted to watch.

"Okay, so we have a choice of National Geographic Oceans, Finding Nemo, or this movie that really freakily describes our entire lives." Annabeth made a face.

A year and a half after we defeated Gaea, Annabeth and I had been walking through Target to get something when we had decided to get some movies to watch at the apartment. We had been looking for movies when I picked up the really freaky movie that basically explained our lives. Later, we found out that it was a demigod that created the movie, and, well...yeah.

"We are definitely not watching Percy Jackson and the Lighting Theif, and I'm really not in the mood for a documentary, and... Finding Nemo? Really Percy?" She smirked. I just shrugged.

"I'll have you know that Finding Nemo is a classic."

"Okay, first of all, no...it's not, and second...fine, let's watch it." a smile formed on my face. I put the disk in, and sat down on the couch next to Annabeth. I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled into my chest.

"Love you, Wise Girl." I muttered as the movie started to play.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain." she responded.

* * *

 **Hellllllooooooo! I hope this was okay, I dunno. Please make sure to review and tell meh if you enjoyed this or naw!**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories! Thanks so much for reading! I really do hope you enjoyed! Love u guys!**

 **~0ficitonluver0~**


	7. Tuesday

**Hi. Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. I was trying to get all my work done, because this week is fall break. Not to get your hopes up** **though, because I will be at the beach this entire week. I dunno if I'll have enough time to update, and if I do, I don't know if I should bring my computer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to do zee poll! :)**

 **also: VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! MAKE SURE TO READ!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

" Jason!"

" Block that gun!"

" Ah! Knife!"

" Shoot were running out of food!"

" Percy!"

" You're so stupid!"

" Gahhh!"

I woke up groggily to the sound of Jason and Percy shouting random things from the living room, and I think they were playing video games. I reached over and grabbed my phone from the nightstand table. I turned on the screen, and it read 5:45. _What?! How are they so hyper this early in the morning!?_ I signed as a got out of bed. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep now. I grabbed my glasses from the table, and headed towards the bathroom.

I flicked on the light, and looked at myself in the mirror. I let out a sigh. I looked really tired. I had stayed up late, after watching _Finding Nemo_ with Percy, trying to finish designing some buildings, and the rest of my homework.

It was mornings like these that I praised makeup. But not makeup like you probably think. Being a demigod, I can bend tiny amounts of the Mist to my will, which in this case, is to make me look more awake. Most don't know this, but the few who do probably look great all the time. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put my contacts in. Then, I tried tackling my hair. After ten minutes, four gigantic knots, and a full head of frizzy hair, I decided to just wear my hair in a braid. I walked to the closet where my clothes were, and pulled out a plain grey t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and my white converse. I checked the time. 6:00. Plenty of time.

When I walked out of the guest bedroom, I headed towards the living room where the boys were playing video games. Jason, Percy, Leo, and Frank were all in the living room, watching the T.V. like at any second, it was gunna sprout legs and walk away. I walked over and sat next to Frank who was sitting on the couch by himself. Jason and Percy were playing, and Leo and Frank were watching.

"What are you guys playing?" Frank looked at me.

"Oh, well, Jason found this game that's about demigods. It's really accurate, so we thought maybe a demigod created it. It's all about trying to survive and level upping. The last battle is literally a recreation of the battle with Gaea. Like, I think I saw Dakota in the background one time. It's really freaky."

"Huh." I sat there for about fifteen minutes staring at the T.V. Watching them play was starting to make me hungry, so I decided to get something to eat.

"Okay, well you guys have fun. I'm getting some breakfast."

I got off the couch, and walked to the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and got a bowl for some cereal. I grabbed the milk from the refrigerator, and the Lucky Charms from the pantry. I sat down, and played on my phone while eating my cereal.

After I finished eating, I put everything in the sink, and headed back to my room to brush my teeth. I pulled my phone out, and checked the time. 7:45. I walked back into the living room, and realized all the boys were still wearing their pajamas.

"Um guys, it's 7:45. We have to leave in like ten minutes if we want to get to school on time." They all looked at me, then the clock, and then back at me, and then the clock. It seemed to go like that for hours. Then, they all sprang up at once.

"Shoot! Shootshootshootshoot!"

"I'm gunna be late again!"

"I didn't even finish the homework last night!"

"I'm gunna have to walk into Mrs. Walter's classroom late!"

I just stared as Leo and Frank rushed out of the apartment, and Percy and Jason ran around trying to get ready.

As they were getting ready, me, Hazel, and Piper were sitting in their apartment talking, and acting like we had all the time in the world. It was really funny watching Frank and Leo running around trying to find socks, brushing their teeth while combing their hair, and my personal favorite of them all, realizing they didn't have pants on.

By 7:55, the boys were all ready. Us girls had gone ahead, because we didn't want to be late. We had a few minutes to spare by the time we got to school. The bell rung, and I pulled my books out, and walked to class.

I was really excited when the bell for third period rung to signify the end of math. I had P.E. next, and I couldn't wait to spar Seaweed Brain. I quickly rushed to my locker to put my books in and grab my dagger. I slipped it in my bag, and walked to the locker rooms with Piper.

"So, you excited for sparring?"

"Yes! I can't wait to use the obstacle course! It looks like a lot of fun. I seriously think they spent more time on that one, then the one at camp."

"I know! Jason was talking a lot about it, and he was telling me strategies on how he plans to get to the button first."

"Ha. Lemme guess, he wants to fly?"

"Yup." I smirked.

We quickly got dressed, and walked out. I made sure my dagger was tucked in my shoe. Percy and Jason were standing with some other students, who I didn't know very well, but apparently, hung out with the rest of the crew. I think their names are K.J (her real name is Katherine James), Tayla, her twin brother Simon Mills, Jon Steele, and Owen Murphy.

"Hey guys." Piper waves at them.

"Sup, Piper." Jon, I think, waves back. Tayla looks at me.

"You must be Annabeth Chase. Percy has said sooo much about you." She held out her hand.

I grin and shake her hand, "Oh? Has he now."

"Yup. Can you seriously kick his butt at sword fighting?"

"Oh yeah. I'd like to see him try and best me."

"Oh, it's on Wise Girl."

Just then, Coach Hedge walked in, and blew the whistle.

Soon enough, we were warming up and getting ready for sparring.

"So cupcakes! I believe yesterday, we left off with Percy and Annabeth? Good. Let's get started!"

He pressed the button on the side of the wall, and the curtain lifted to reveal the obstacle course. Percy and I took our swords and walked over to Coach Hedge. He waved us closer and lowered his voice.

"Listen cupcakes, I've been smelling demigod, and I thought it was because of you guys, but when you guys left, and I asked some kids to help me put stuff away afterward, I still smelt it. Just be on the look out, got it?"

We both nodded. He pushed us towards the platform.( **If you need a reminder of the obstacle course, I suggest going back and reading the last chapter).** I stood on my side of the platform, and tried psyching myself up.

"You're going down Seaweed Brain!"

"Ha! You wish!"

"Ready cupcakes? On your mark! Get set!... Go!"

We raced off. I jumped onto of the first platform, and started hacking away at the dummies. I could hear Percy beside me doing the same. I finally see the end of the platform. Shoot. There's only one rope, and two of us. Well, Percy's taller. He's just gunna have to jump. I jump off the platform and grab on to the rope.

As I let go, I flip in midair, and tuck my knees under me as I roll onto the next platform. I turn just in time to see Percy jump from the first platform. He looks like he's diving in the middle of the air, then quickly tucks into a ball as his body nears the second platform. I don't wait to see how he lands, I'm busy calculating which way I should go.

Top tier, or bottom with the wipeout looking thing? Eh. Always up for a good challenge. Plus, I've got some time.

I rush around the top tier, and stop just in front of the wipeout thing. Here goes nothing. The thing swings around, and I quickly jump on it. There's another one just above. It comes swinging around, so I do an aerial straight over it. I run, then roll under the top one as it comes around again. I quickly get up, then sprint to the end. I jump on to the last platform. I'm breathing hard, and I can hear a lot of the kids cheering.

I turn around in time to see Percy jump in front of me with his sword raised. I quickly duck, and try hitting his hand with the butt of my sword, but he moves just in time. Oh boy. He starts to strike, I move. He tries to kick, I jump. He goes to swing, I duck. He tries the same things on me.

We know each other too well. We know each other's moves even before the other does.

I try a drop kick as he swings to my head. I manage to make him stumble, only slightly, but that's all I need. As he leans forward, I try and grab his sword. But once I grab it, he grabs my leg.

I go down, and he goes down.

Both our swords roll a few feet sway. As I try to get up, he grabs my leg again, and I fall back. He gets up and runs toward my sword. I jump up, and as he bends down to get my sword, I use his back, and do a cartwheel straight over. I grab his sword and roll. I jump back up, and race to my side where I put his sword in my basket as he does the same.

The last task is to climb up a rock wall, but the rocks are supposed to be spaced just out of reach. I need a plan, and quick.

As he starts the climb, I pull his sword and my sword out of the baskets, then I race to the rock wall. He's almost to the platform. I'm pretty sure he's half monkey. Like, seriously. I grab his sword, a stab it in the wall. Then I use my upper body strength to pull myself up. I repeat, until I'm almost caught up to Percy. I can hear the people screaming and cheering in the back ground, but right now, all I need to do is push that red button on that platform, and I'll have beat Percy.

The platform is right above the last rock which means, you have to use your arms to swing up onto the platform. Percy makes it onto the platform as I make it up the last rock.

I have to think quick.

I fling Percy's sword as he goes to push the button. His hand stops as the sword lands in front of him. I quickly jump on the platform as he spins around with his sword in his hand. If I can turn him around, I can push the button.

I start to circle him, but he's smarter than he looks. He gets what I'm trying to do. Instead of moving, he lunges. I parry. I go to kick him in the chest, but he blocks with the handle of the sword, and pushes. I stumble slightly, and almost fall of the edge, but I dive at Percy's feet. He goes tumbling, and I'm back up again. I'm so close to hitting the button, but then, I hear Coach Hedge.

"THE BUTTON WON'T GO OFF UNLESS BOTH SWORDS ARE IN THEIR RESPECTIVE BASKET. YOU GOT TO CLIMB BACK DOWN NOW!"

Shoot. Unless... I look down to where the basket is. It's not to far. I think I can make it. I do have a somewhat good aim. I hear Percy get up. He walks to the edge. He knows what I'm thinking. He transforms his sword back into a pen.

"That's not fair!"

"Uh. You've basically beat me the entire time. Spare me Wise Girl?"

"Whatever. As long as it's in sword form in the basket."

"Oh come on!"

"Or you can climb back down..."

"Fine! Deal!"

I take my careful aim. So does Percy. Im calculating how far, wide, the strength needed. I have it now. Percy chucks his pen. I throw my dagger. They both sail through the air. Everyone holds their breath. The dagger and the pen are spinning for what seems like hours. Getting closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and... they make it in! Everyone starts cheering! Wait?! I spin to look at Percy.

We both run towards the button.

He's there first. As his hand goes to slam on the button, I think fast. I jump up, and side kick while spinning slightly. My foot comes into contact with Percy's hand just as it goes to slam on the button. As he's recovering from the shock, I lunge at the button.

 _BEEEEP!_

I'm smiling. Everyone's cheering. Percy looks at me, and then wraps me in a big hug. He kisses my forehead.

"Good job Wise Girl."

"Thanks. Not to bad yourself Seaweed Brain." He smiles at me. We walk to the other side of the platform were a rope is waiting. I climb down first, but half way, decide to freak everyone out.

They all stop cheering, and gasp as I let go of the rope half way down. It's a good eight feet down, but that's easy. It's like accidentally falling of the rock climbing wall. You end up learning how to catch yourself in the end.

As the ground nears, I tuck and roll. I pop up, and give them all a big smile. They are all staring at me like I'm crazy. I hear Percy jump from the rope, and start laughing.

"Annabeth! I think you scared them!" He's laughing really hard now.

The tension loosens up a bit, and they all start laughing too.

~~~Lunch~~~

I sit down at the table and start munching on my pizza. Percy, Jason, and Owen are having a conversation about swimming, K.J, Tayla, and the other girls from the crew are talking, and Simon, Nico, Frank, and Jon are talking about mythomagic. I walk over to the girls.

"What do _you_ think about your camp? Judging from what you all say, it sounds awesome!" Tayla says.

"Yeah, it's great and all, but there's a big price you have to pay." Hazel says.

"Like how much? If it's as great as you say, I wouldn't mind paying a higher price."

"Oh. Geez. The prices are _really_ big. It's like paying with your life. Seriously. It's _huge_."

"Oh. Maybe I'll ask my parents someday."

I sit next to Piper, and say hi to Tayla and K.J.

"So Annabeth, we saw you kick some serious butt today! Where did you learn to fight like that!" Tayla is really talkative.

"Um, at camp."

"So I'm guessing you guys all know each other because of camp?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Is that where you meet Percy."

"Yeah."

"Ooh! Annabeth! You _have_ to tell the story of how you guys meet to K.J. and Tayla!" Piper said.

"Well, I was twelve, and minding my own business when I went to help my friend Will with work. He worked at the infirmary at camp, so, I helped him out a little. About ten minutes into volunteering, four guys carrying a cot rushed in. On it, was a twelve year old boy. Apparently, his mom was driving him here, when a rather large...er...cow stopped in the middle of the road. The car flipped, and the mom was severely injured...? The boy wasn't too badly hurt, and the four guys had been...walking... in the woods when it happened. Since the boy was okay, and just unconscious, the four guys decided to take him to the camp infirmary. I was the one who nursed the boy back to health. When he woke up, I asked him about himself. He said his name was Percy Jackson, he was twelve years old, and...um... he said... he wantedtobemy friend...?" I made a face...I don't think that sounded believable.

Okay, well apparently my story sounded realistic enough to K.J. and Tayla, but Piper and Hazel were obviously trying so hard not to laugh.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Tayla squealed.

For the rest of lunch, we talked about camp, and what we did there.

~~~~History~~~~

Me and Percy were working on our project. We had changed our idea, to a subject that was usually untouched, but was taught pretty frequently at camp. We decided to do our project on monsters, everything you need to know. We had just started to work on our project when there was a knock on the door. All the students turned to the door. Percy groaned. It was Percy's stepdad, Paul Blofois.

"Mrs. Walter! Sorry to interrupt, but I heard you were doing your unit on Greek mythology, and just _had_ to stop by!" Paul said dramatically. Percy face palmed.

"Oh! How kind of you!"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know, if you need any help with the unit, you should ask Frank, or Percy, or Annabeth for help! Their parents are practically Olympians themselves!" Mrs. Walter let out a laugh.

"Oh really? Do you children speak any Greek?" All three of us nodded. The kids around us stared.

"Well, how about you speak some to us? I bet we would all love to hear!"

Me, Frank, and Percy walked to the front of the classroom. We basically talked to each other about how we would hatch a plan to get Paul later, and just because Percy thought it was funny that no one else knew what we were saying, he added a couple of not so nice words to the end.

All the kids stared at us in awe. Mrs. Walter thanked us and we sat down. Paul smirked at us, and said goodbye.

"Have fun! Oh! And word of advice Mrs. Walters! If one of the children correct you about the Olympians, you may want to listen! They all have anger issues and get upset when they're not right!" Mrs. Walter a quizzical look before he left. She turned to stare at us, while we gave her looks that basically meant 'we're innocent andPaul is telling lies'.

Percy sighed, and then smacked his face into the desk. Repeatedly.

"I, Percy Jackson will forever be a joke! Paul purposely did that! Ungggh!"

"At least it wasn't like the first time he found out about the Greek world." Frank shivered.

"Frank, don't even start." I smirked at Percy as his head shot up from the desk to scold Frank.

The rest of the school day went by in a flash, and I couldn't believe it when the last bell rang.

As usual, Jason and Piper stayed, while Hazel, Frank, Leo, Me, and Percy walked home. Nico had been shadow traveling a lot lately, and it was making Percy suspicious. He thinks it has something to do with a girl. He obviously doesn't remember the convo when Nico told him he liked him. He can be so mindless sometimes... I told him to leave it alone, and he dropped the subject.

When we finally got home, I collapsed on the bed. I sat there for a few minutes trying to enjoy the little bit of freedom I had before I got started on the homework. My mind started to wander, and I ended up thinking about prom.

Just yesterday, Percy had asked me, and I was excited. Just one problem. I didn't know what I was going to wear. I remember that Aphrodite told me she everything planned out, but that kinda scared me considering her favorite color is pink. I shivered at the though of me being dressed in all pink. I decided not to think on it to much for right now, I mean, I had two days anyways. It'll be fine... right?

* * *

 **Hellllllooooooo! I hope this was okay, I dunno. Please make sure to review and tell meh if you enjoyed this or naw!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

 **Okay, now that I have hopefully got your attention, I have two things:**

 **1) I was thinking about making this into a story, story. Like, I know it's a story about prom and everything, but I add the new characters (Tayla, Simon, Owen, Jon, & K.J.) and I was thinking about turning them into demigods or something, and letting the story keep going after the prom and stuff. If you think this is an idea I should try, please, please, PLEASEEEEE, let me know.**

 **2) Small note, I would really appreciate it if you guys did the poll. I've only got like 4 ppl who've done it. It's on my profile if you can't find it. I will stop it, and announce the winner once I do the Thursday chapter. Just a reminder, If you win, I will make sure to PM you all the details about what you win.**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories! Thanks so much for reading! I really do hope you enjoyed! Love u guys!**

 **~0ficitonluver0~**


	8. Wednesday: Percy

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter!:D**

* * *

Percy's POV

So here's the thing, after the big war with Gaea, Nico was acting slightly weird. Like, he was all happy and talkative. I know. It was freaky. I thought it was because we had defeated Gaea, and we basically could live normal lives now, but then he told me about him being gay. Now, he's disappeared to Camp, and I'm getting suspicious.

For the past three days, right after school he leaves for Camp. He made up a lame excuse, and I thought it was because he liked a girl, then I forgot what he told me. I mean, I'm completely fine with everything, it's just that Nico is like a brother to me, and I'm protective when I want to be.

I was cut off from thinking any longer when someone waved their hand in front of my face. It was Annabeth.

We were sitting in the cafeteria, because it was lunch, and I guess I had just started thinking. Annabeth was asking me a question, and I didn't respond, so she was trying to get my attention.

"Percy. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Seaweed Brain... thinking? No!"

"Ha ha." Annabeth smiled.

"What are you thinking about?'

"Nothing. Just how Nico is always shadow traveling to Camp right after school. It's making me suspicious."

"Someone is getting protective."

"Yeah. I guess. He's like my little bro."

"I understand... anyways, before you went into Percyville, I was asking you something."

"Yeah?"

"What if one of your friends is the demigod Coach Hedge was talking about?'' I thought about it for a moment.

"That actually would make sense. I think Jon doesn't live with his dad. He told me once that his mom said his dad died in a car crash. But, it could also be K.J. She lives with her mom as well. She said her dad died in battle; he was in the military. It could also be Owen, wait, never mind. His parents are divorced, but he says he sees his dad sometimes. That would leave the twins, and I think they said they live with their dad. Honestly, I don't know much about them. Simon doesn't talk a lot, and even though Tayla talks a lot, she rarely talks about her family."

Annabeth nodded.

"Maybe all of your friends are demigods, besides Owen. I wonder if we could get Coach Hedge to sniff the demigods out."

"Yeah. We could ask him at P.E."

The bell rang, which meant we had science. Yay. Note the sarcasm. Unless it had something to do with marine life, I really didn't care.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand, and we dumped our trash out on the way to our lockers.

* * *

 **I know this is really short, but I didn't know how to end it. I will be updating again today, which is why this chapter is so short. As always, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and** **check out my other stories! Four chapters left until the winner of the poll is announced!:D See you in a second... bye!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	9. Wednesday: Nico

**Hey, so I'm back again! I kinda wanted to do a Nico POV, so here you guys go! (If you don't know already, I'm a big Solangelo fan) If you don't want to, you don't have to read this chapter...Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

You want to know the truth? Well, here. You see, after I told Jason about me being gay, I felt really awkward and embarrassed. As soon as we got back to Camp, I was heading straight to my cabin and never coming back out. Except, that never happened. When we had got back to Camp Half Blood after Gaea's defeat, I had immediately ran... into a bit of a problem. The problem had a name. The problem's name, if you haven't guessed, was Will Solace.

After I had almost turned into a shadow from shadow traveling so much, I was forced to stay in the infirmary with *ahem* _him._ Every time he smiled at me, or said something, I had an urge to smile back, or laugh. Obviously I didn't, but I wanted to.

After days of staying in the infirmary, and talking with Will, he finally told me I was safe to leave. There was this feeling deep down, and it made me realize I didn't want to leave.

I was actually disappointed.

While I was there, I had made a friend in Will, and even though he was a walk away from my cabin, I was still disappointed. He told me he would keep checking in on me, and then told me to come see him if I needed anything. Then, he gave me a hug. What surprised me was that I hadn't flinched. Of course, my heart was pounding, and I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I hadn't flinched. I never let anyone touch me. What we this boy doing to me?

Everything was fine for the first few days. He would come to my cabin in the morning, and tell me what I could, or couldn't eat. What I should, or shouldn't eat, then we would talk for a bit. I kept getting that weird feeling in my stomach, but I started dismissing it as nothing. When his break was over, he would leave, and I would continue with the rest of my day. It was fine for the first couple of days, then, it wasn't.

* * *

Will had come to my cabin, and gave me the food talk. After, he sat on my bed, and we talked. It was pretty normal conversation, until he asked me something.

"Nico?"

'Y-yeah?"

"Do you trust me?" I looked at him weird.

"U-um, yeah?"

"Can I trust you?"

"S-sure." why was I stuttering so much!?

"I have to tell you something."

"O-okay."

"I like guys." I froze. Did I hear him correctly? Well, that was very straight forward.

"W-what?" he looked embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, you know what, forge-"

"No! No! It's fine! I just was shocked there for a moment. I wasn't expecting it."

"Okay."

"You know, it's cool. I don't think I would ever be able to do what you just did. I mean, the only person I've ever told was Jason, but that was because I had to in order to get a stupid scepter from Cupid, but even that was so embarrassing, and I hadn't wanted to do it anyway, but I had to. I'm just glad Jason excepte-" I realized I was rambling, and Will was starring at me, speechless.

"W-wait. Y-you, you're.. you like guys too too?" I looked down, the blush already creeping up my face.

"Yeah." I whispered as quietly as humanly possible.

"Thank the gods!" Will let out a sigh. _Wait, what!? Why's he thanking the gods?_

"What?" I am so confused.

"I was going to tell you something after I told you. I'm glad you're gay too, because this makes it so much easier."

"W-what?" Will looked at me, and smiled.

"I've had a crush on you since the first time we sat in the infirmary and talked." I could feel the red creeping up again.

"Oh."

"Nico."

"Yeah?"

"I like you." My heart was pounding.

"I like you too." I blurted out. _What?!_ He seemed to smile brighter at my answer.

"Good." Then, he leaned in.

* * *

After that, Will and I started...dating, and I had enough courage to tell Percy about my crush on him. It was kinda hilarious when I told him he wasn't my type. His reaction was the great! After that, my overall mood changed, and I was a lot happier. I talked more to the others, and thought of Jason and Percy as brothers.

Yeah. The reason I shadow travel so much to Camp is because I'm hanging out with Will. I just haven't told anyone yet. I'm sure they'll figure out soon enough, but for right now, why waste perfectly good time spent answering questions and being protected by big brothers, when I could be spending it with Will?

That's the truth.

* * *

 **Sooo. How d'ya feel about that chapter? I hope it was alright. I have two more of these, and then the chapters** **will go back to normal. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to favorite, review, follow, and check out my other stories! Three more chapters until the winners of the poll are revealed! See you in a sec! Bye:D**


	10. Wednesday: Annabeth

**Hi guys! So I know I said I was updating four all in one day, but then I had to write this chapter over and over, so, I hope it is okay.:D**

 **_This is a little shoutout to Readergirl6262-_ thanx so much for commenting, and reading all my stories! I _really_ appreciate it! I hope you really enjoyed my stories! :D**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It was after school, and I thought I was about to loose it.

Why might you ask? Well you see, Hazel brought up the topic about Prom, and pretty soon, we were talking about what we wanted to wear. Hazel and I hadn't gotten dresses yet, so Piper thought it was an oh so good idea to take us dress shopping. Yay. (note the sarcasm).

So now, me, Hazel, Piper, K.J, and Tayla were looking for dresses.

Well, technically Hazel was looking for a dress, Piper and Tayla were making me try dresses on, and K.J. looked bored out of her mind.

"What about this one?" Piper held up a green dress.

"Eh. I'm not really liking the colour."

"Okay, how about this one?" She held up a red one.

"It's pretty, but I still don't like the colour. "

"Oh my gods Annabeth! Pick one already!" She threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

K.J. looked up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Hey, Piper?

"Yeah?"

"This is a really stupid question, but why do you guys say 'oh gods' and 'for Hades sake' a lot?"

"Um" Piper turned to me. I jumped in.

"You know the camp we go to? It was based off of Greek mythology. We used a lot of words like that, because we were in a 'Greek camp', and it was a lot more fun that way. We say it so often at camp, that when we come back, we constantly use it in our everyday langage."

K.J. seemed to buy it.

"Cool."

I let out a breath and turned back to the dress rack.

"Nice save." Piper muttered. I nodded.

"How about this one?" She held up another dress.

"No."

She groaned.

~ _time skip to like an hour or two later_ ~

"Ugh! Annabeth! No wonder you don't go shopping! We have _literally_ been to every store in the mall, and you still haven't picked a dress! It's just one night! Pick. A. Dress!" K.J plopped down on a bench in front of a yogurt shop.

"Sorry. Every time I think I've found the right dress, I don't like it but the time we leave the store. It's like I'm under a spell or something. Ugh! It's so frustrating! I plopped down next to K.J.

I looked up to see Piper starring, wide eyed at a pink, sparkly shop on the other side of the wall.

"Um, K.J, you can stay here if you want. Get some yogurt. Kayla and Hazel can stay too. I think I might be able to break Annabeth's, ahem, spell. Let's go Annabeth."

She pulled me by the hand into the pink, sparkly store, and everything clicked into place. Nope. I was not going to do this. Nope nope nope nope nope. Nope.

I tried prying my hand out of hers, but she had a strong grip.

"Annabeth! Stop it!"

"No! I'm not putting on pink, fluffy dresses! Tell your mom to go away!"

"Annabeth, as much as I want to see you in something pink, just give my mom a chance. After all, she _is_ the goddess of beauty."

I glared at her as Aphrodite walked in.

"Girls! So nice to finally see you! How are things? What can I do for you?" She walked over to give Piper a hug.

"Um, *cough* Lady... Aphrodite, I'm pretty sure you invited us here, unless you now own a mortal store that just happens to be in our line of sight for the yogurt shop, and opened the same week as prom."

"Oh Annabeth, so sarcastic as always. By the way, I totally love what you built for my shrine on Mount Olympus! It's absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks, but since we're in your shop, can we get this over with? I really don't want to be in here longer than I have to."

"Sure. follow me!" Me and Piper followed her to the back of the store.

The store was separated into different color dresses and jewelry. All the blue stuff was on one side, pink on another, and so on. She stopped when we came across a section of blues and grays. Huh. Maybe she isn't completely horrible...

"So, Annabeth! What color do you like better? Blue or gray?"

"Um, gray."

"Let's see what I can do. Please, look around. You might find what you're looking for." with that, she walked behind a curtain. I sighed.

"Well, that was fun. Can we go now?" Piper looked up from some shoes.

"No! Not until you find a dress! Now, start looking!" I sighed, and started shuffling through the dresses. My hands touched a dress, and I immediately pulled it out. I smiled. It was amazing.

Not only was it a silky dress, it was long and flowy ( **Is that a word?)**. It was simple, yet elegant. The top of the dress was a v neck, and had little diamonds on the edges. The back scooped to the mid back, and also had diamonds lining the edges. It had two inch straps, and I absolutely loved it.

I turned to show Piper, and she smiled when she saw it.

"That's the one Annabeth! Go try it on! I'll find you some accessories and shoes."

This time, I eagerly walked to the changing room.

I slipped on the dress, and it fit perfectly. It was so comfortable too. There was a knock on the door, and Piper handed me a diamond necklace, thick bracelet, and a pair of grey wedges. She had her hand over her eyes.

"I don't want to see you until you have everything on. Oooh! Here's a pair of earrings and a ring too!" I smiled and shook my head. I grabbed the things and put them on.

"Are you ready to see, Piper?"

"No! Wait! Let me get my mom! " She came back a second later with whom I assumed was her mom.

"Okay! Now you can come out!"

I opened the door. Piper pumped her fist in the air, and Aphrodite squealed. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"You like it?"

Piper nodded, and Aphrodite stared.

"Sweetie! You're missing something! Let me fix it." She waved her hand, and my hair was lifted off my shoulders. Piper looked shocked.

"Annabeth! You look amazing! Look in the mirror!"

I turned, and almost gasped. Aphrodite had pulled my hair up in to an intricate up-do, with pieces of my curly hair framing my face. she had also added a little bit of makeup. I looked like a completely different person! I turned around and bowed to Aphrodite.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. But, can you take all this off of me? We have mortal friends waiting for us, and I don't know how they would react if they saw me finishing this stuff on in only a matter of minutes."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about the dress either. I will bring it to Sally's house the day of the dance. Now, go! I have customers to attend to!" With that, she waved her hand, and I was back in my own clothes.

Piper and I walked out, and found the three girls chilling in one of the booths in the yogurt shop.

"So, did you find anything?" Hazel took a bit out of her yogurt.

"Yeah, the lady running the store was kind enough to have it delivered to the house the day of Prom."

"Oh! How nice! I can't wait to see you in the dress! Well, this was fun, but I have to go. My twin is waiting for me in the parking lot. Bye guys!" Tayla got up and waved as she left.

"Well, I got to go too. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." K.J. stood up and threw her trash away. She waved before walking out the door.

"Well, I guess that just-" I was cut off my a scream form out side the yogurt shop. Me, Piper, and Hazel rushed out side, knowing what was on the other side. Yup. I was a monster. Well, that's just wonderful. I nodded at Hazel, and she started to bend the Mist.

You see, we started building a system after the war. If Hazel was with anyone of us during an attack in public, she would bend the Mist while whoever was left, fought. If Piper was with us and Hazel wasn't, she would charm speak the monster into leaving, or charmspeak the people into believing they saw nothing. Then the rest would attack. If Frank was with us, we usually had him turn into a dragon or giant eagle, and fly the monster somewhere else. If Jason or Percy were there, we would most likely just let them zap the monster or push it into a lake or ocean.

I pulled out my dagger, and Piper started to talk to some people near by. Well, mine as well kill this thing.

In the next few seconds, it was reduced to dust, and people were already going back to shopping, like nothing happened. Everything was, normal.

"Oh gods, good thing that monster didn't attack when we still had Tayla and K.J. with us. That would have been terrible."

"T-that was a m-monster?" I turned around and stared. Tayla stood there, frozen.

"Oh boy."

* * *

 **Okay? Bad? Well, only two more chapters and the winner(s) of the poll are revealed! I hope you enjoyed this (as always), and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! See you guys next time! Byes! :D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	11. Wednesday: Annabeth (again)

**Hi guys! I am so excited! During the summer, I will be taking a trip to Italy with the rest of my class!:D I just wanted to give you guys a heads up because I won't be able to update for like half a month out of June, and at the end of the year, I won't be able to because I will be going on another trip with my class... just a heads up:D Also, there is a little bit of Solangelo in here...just letting you know. Okay! Now for the story! :D**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Oh. No.

"Um."

"Okay, now you're just playing with me! Ha! I actually believed you guys! Wow! You're amazing actors!"

Me, Piper, and Hazel stared at each other. What were we gunna do? She had jus...wait... what if...?

"Um, Tayla? What do you see?"

I pulled out my dagger from my boot. Her mouth hung open.

"Cool! That is a really authentic bronze dagger! Where'd you get it!" She leaned forward to get a closer look.

Oh gods. She's a demigod...or a clear sighted mortal. So does that make her brother a demigod/clear sighted mortal as well?

"Tayla we need to talk."

"Uh. Yeah we do."

"Is your brother with you?"

"Yeah. He came to pick me up. I forgot my phone, so I came back inside. That's when I saw you guys 'fighting' that fake monster. Also, where did you find a fake monster...and...why?"

"Tayla. That wasn't fake. What really matters right now, though, is that we get your brother and leave immediately." she nodded slowly, and gave us a weary look.

"Let me go get him."

TIME SKIP: At the borders of Camp Half blood.

"Tayla, what did you tell your parents when they asked about you leaving?" We were getting out of the taxi. After Tayla got Simon, I hailed a taxi, and we left for Camp Half Blood. She shrugged.

"I just told my mom me and Simon were hanging out with some friends, and we'd be back before midnight. She didn't seem to care much." Simon stepped out.

"Okay. Can someone please tell me why I had to come along?" I looked at both of them.

"Listen. We are about to enter a camp for special kids. Possibly like you. But before we step over the borders, I want to ask you guys some questions." The twins looked at each other, and then at me.

"Okay." Tayla answered.

"Do you live with both of your parents?" Simon looked at his feet before answering.

"No. We live with our mom. Our dad left when we were really little. We don't like to talk about it much."

"Okay. I understand. Next question then. Do either of you happen to have ADHD or dyslexia?" both of them nodded.

"I have ADHD." Kayla said.

"And I have dyslexia." Simon answered. I sighed.

"Well, that's probably all the questioning I need. Oh wait!" I pulled my dagger out, and my baseball cap. I held out the dagger first, "What does this look like?" I asked.

"A dagger." they both answered. I put on the baseball cap. Both their eyes widened to the sizes of saucers.

"Where the heck did you go!?"

"Whoa! You disappeared!" I took the hat off and grinned.

"Well, those are all the answers I needed. Follow me. We are going to go meet someone." Hazel and Piper had already walked down Half Blood Hill, and they were waiting for the three of us to join them.

"Hey guys."

The twins took in their surroundings, "Whoa," I heard Simon reply.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

TIME SKIP: a few hours after they met Chiron.

"So your telling me that my dad is actually a Greek god?" Tayla was taking this better than I had expected. Simon was too. He just wasn't this talkative.

"Yeah. You may be claimed today, and then we can find out what cabins to put you in."

"What about school and our mom?" Simon asked.

"Well, Chiron will set things up with the school. As you know, Percy and the rest of our crew have been able to leave the school at anytime. The secretary, Jessica, is actually a demigod. She can help with pulling you out of school for demigod purposes. So don't go asking to be pulled out of school for no reason. As for your mom, I guess she knows about your father. If she doesn't. We can head back to your house to explain everything. I doubt that though. We will just IrisTime her here and I'll get Percy to collect your things when he leaves swim practice."

"IrisTime?"

"Yeah. It's like FaceTime, but the goddess, Iris, is in charge of it. She's the rainbow goddess. You throw a gold drachma into some mist, or rainbow, and tell her what you want to see. It shows up in the mist."

"Cool!"

"Anyways, since we still have a little time time before it starts to get dark, I'll show you guys where you'll be sleeping until we know who your actual dad is. Once you're settled, I'll get someone to show you around. I need to leave for a bit. I'll be back around eight. Come find me then. I'll have your stuff, and we can talk to your mom." I walked them to a building that was located behind the rest of the cabins.

After the war, a lot of the cabins had been damaged, so, I had helped design new cabins. Since most kids were claimed within a day or two, we built a couple of cabins for them so they wouldn't have to stay with the Hermes kids. It was behind the cabins, and were fairly new since most kids only stayed for a couple of days before being claimed.

"Here you go guys. Once you're done, come outside. I'll get someone to show you around. Remember, come find me at eight. See you guys in a bit." I waved to them, and walked off.

I knocked on the door to the Demeter cabin. A little girl opened it.

"Hi! Annibeth! Do you want to see Katie?"

"Hi Violet. Is Katie here?"

"No. She is with a boy with yellow hair. He makes her laugh. Is he her boyfriend?"

"Um. I don't know. Maybe you can ask her when she comes back."

"Okay. Why are you here Annibeth?"

"I wanted Katie to show around some new kids, but if she's not here, can you ask Riley?"

"Okay!"

"See you later Violet."

"Bye Annibeth!"

TIME SKIP: Annabeth waits for Percy to finish swim practice.

"Wise Girl!"

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Wassup?"

"Do you know where the Mills twins live?"

"Yeah. Why?" I told them about the rest of our day as we walked towards the Mills home.

"And, now, I'm here!"

"Sounds like your day was fun. All I did was go to school, swim, and talked with you. Pretty unevent-" he realized too late. Too late.

"Uneventful...huh? Talking to me was uneventful?" I smirked at his expression.

"Pshhh. Actually, I take back what I said. It was a GREAT day." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." We arrived in front of a blue, painted home with a white wooden fence. I walked up and rang the doorbell. A lady with brown hair opened the door. She was smiling, and she kinda reminded me of Sally.

"Hello? How may I help you?"

"We are here about your children, Tayla and Simon Mills. They have been safely brought to camp, and we were wondering if we could collect some of their stuff to take back." she looked between us, then opened the door wider.

"Yes, yes. Please come in." we walked inside.

After we had collected their stuff, and talked with Karen, we thanked her and said goodbye. I also said her children would Iris message later on. Me and Percy hailed a cab to his apartment to grab some stuff as we would stay at camp. The rest of the crew was in their apartment eating dinner when we came in.

"Hey guys! We heard about the twins!" Leo said.

"Yeah. I'm going to stay at camp tonight. Anyone else want to join?" they all said they were fine. I said see you later, and headed back to Percy's apartment to get some over night things. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door where Percy was waiting in the cab.

TIME SKIP: at Half Blood Hill for the second time today.

Percy and I got out and paid the taxi driver. We walked down the hill to the camp.

"I'll meet you in a bit, Percy. I'm going to put my stuff in my cabin."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the lake in a bit."

I opened the cabin door, and my brother, Malcom, waved and smiled.

"Hey sis! How are you! Good? Cool! Nice to see you? Gotta go! Bye!" He ran out before I could even blink. Okkkaayyy. I set down my things, and pulled out the designs I had stuck in my backpack. I put them on my desk, and shoved the backpack in my closet. I then walked outside to go find Percy. As I walked past the dining pavilion, I saw Tayla standing behind a bush. I walked over to her.

"Um. Tayla? What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Annabeth! I'm just spying on my brother."

"Why?"

"Because I think he likes that girl Riley."

"The child of Demeter, Riley?"

"Yeah. Her."

"Okay. Just don't mess with them."

"Got it. Where are you going?"

"Meeting Percy at the lake. I put your stuff in the cabins your staying in. Riley will show you. Make sure you ask Riley to show you guys how to IrisTime your mom."

"Kay. Bye."

I got up and walked away. As I walked to the lake, I could see a figure crouching behind a bush. It kinda looked like- oh gods. Him too? I walked quickly over to the bush.

"Percy!" I whisper shouted. He turned around really quickly.

"Wha-" He clamped a hand over my mouth and pulled me into the bush.

"Shh!"

"What the heck?!" I whispered. He pointed to the dock.

On it, I could make out to figures. One was dressed in all black, and was shorter than the other, who seemed to faintly glow. It was probably because his blonde hair and yellow clothes were being reflective of the moon. I couldn't make out who the people were, but then the one wearing all black moved. A glint of silver shown on his hand. It was a silver ring. A silver skull ring to be exact.

"Nico?" I turned to Percy. He was smiling and nodding. I turned back.

The taller boy, laughing, slung his arm around Nico's shoulder and I noticed the bow on his back. Was that Will? He turned just enough for me to get the side profile of his face. It was Will! Now that I think about it, it makes sense. Nico did tell Percy about his crush on him, and Will had nursed Nico back to health when he almost turned into a shadow. They must have become friends. I saw Nico grinning, and Will telling him something. He leaned in and kissed Nico on the cheek. Okay. Maybe Will is more than a friend.

I turned to Percy, and his eyes were wide. He was smiling at the two. I got up, and pulled Percy with me. Maybe we should leave them alone.

"Annabeth! Did you see that!" I almost mentally face palmed. He is such a Seaweed Brain.

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised?"

"Uh. Duh! Because I didn't expect that! I thought he liked a girl!" now I did face palm. How much more oblivious could he get?

"Oh my gods, Percy. You really are such a Seaweed Brain." I muttered.

"What?"

"Do you not remember the fact that Nico came back and told you he had a crush on you? Or the fact that you wouldn't let it go when he said you weren't his type...? Duh!"

"Oh yeahhhh..." I rolled my eyes. We walked in silence for a bit. Half way there, Percy spoke up.

"Am I _really_ not his type? I mean, I thought I was everybody's type!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Wow. Just wow. I can't believe you."

"What? _Am_ I not really his type?" I just kept walking.

"I wonder why he hasn't said anything." he muttered

"I don't know, but don't go and bug him about it. Okay Seaweed Brain?

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about being late. I'll just ask Jessica to tell them we had doctors appointments or something. Same with the twins."

"Alright." I kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

"But one quick question...How could I not be his type?" I punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Well that's what you get! Now drop it!"

"Okay, okay... geez. Goodnight."

"Goodnitght." I said before walking into the cabin.

I got ready for bed, and went to the twin's cabin to check on them.

"Hey guys, just wanted to make sure you were settled."

"Yeah. We're good." Tayla hugged me, "thanks for everything."

"No problem."

"Yeah, thanks Annabeth." I nodded.

"Make sure you guys get some sleep. Don't worry about being late. Jessica will arrange it so it looks like we had appointments or something. You guys need your sleep, especially after everything that happened today. I'll come get you in the morning, kay?"

"Alright. Goodnight Annabeth."

"Goodnight, Tayla. Simon." I waved, before walking back to my cabin.

* * *

 **Hi guys! So I hope this was okay. After this story, I will be starting a series with these OC characters. I hope you enjoyed, and as always, I hope you favorite, follow, and review. thanks so much guys!:D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	12. Thursday part 1 (poll closed)

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh. I was looking at views... over 10,000 people have viewed this story... That's insane. I can't believe it! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've had exams and lots of studying to do, and I've been so stressed lately! Anyways, poll is down, and the winners will be announced! If you happened to guess silver as the colour, you are all... WRONG! Jk! you won! make sure to review or PM me the name you want me to use (first and/or last name) :D Thanks so much for entering the poll. Anyways, sorry for all of the Annabeth POVs... I can't really think of anyone else at the moment. I hope this is long enough... I tried to give you guys a somewhat longer chapter because of my absence... so, I hope you enjoy... don't forget to leave your name in in the reviews, or PM me if you won. Now, let's get in to the story!**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the sun on my face, and many of my siblings already getting a start on their day. I yawned and stretched, then slid out of bed, and into the bathroom.

Once I had finished taking a shower and getting dressed, I pulled my backpack _back_ out of the closet, and started stuffing things I thought I might need into it. I grabbed the backpack, and headed out the cabin door.

Once I had crossed the little bit of field we had between the newcomer cabins, and ours, I knocked on the door to the twin's cabin.

"Coming!" Simon opened the door.

"Hey Simon. You guys ready for breakfast?"

"I am. I don't know about Tayla. Why do girls always take so _long_." I smirked.

"Well, do you want me to come back? I ca-"

"I'm ready!"

"Never mind."

Percy joined us as we walked to the dinning pavilion. We all decided to sit at the Poseidon table.

After the war, campers had started to care less about the rules of sitting at your parents table, and Chiron finally just gave in and let campers sit wherever. Now, it was more like a table named after a god or goddess, which made me wonder how no one has been disintegrated yet.

I sat there eating a piece of toast as Tayla and Simon (but mostly Tayla) told us about yesterday after I left them.

"The rock climbing wall is so cool! It has real lava, and it's so tall! I want to try it out later." she looked over in the direction of the wall.

"Well, maybe I can show you how to climb it after we come back from school." Percy was munching on a blueberry muffin.

"That would be awesome! Are we still going to be able to go to Prom? Cuz I have a dress and a date, and I don't want to miss out on the highlight of the year."

"Yeah. As long as Me and Percy and the rest of the seven have our weapons, we should be in the clear."

"Okay good, because I didn't want to miss out on seeing Simon go to a dance! He hasn't found a date, but I'm making him go either way. Ooh! You know who you should ask! That girl who showed us around yesterday! I think she likes you... what was her name? Oh yeah! Ri-" Simon clamped a hand over her mouth. The blush was starting to creep up his face. I tried not to laugh, as his face kept turning red. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"She's a little... crazy in the mornings. Don't listen to her." Simon mumbled. He jerked his hand back as she smiled.

"Why did you lick me?!"

"Because you called me crazy. Plus, you wouldn't get your clammy hands off my mouth. Ew!" She spat on the ground. I grinned, and got up from the table.

"Well, we better start to head back. How are we going to do this? If all four of us have "appointments" at the same time? Won't that look suspicious?" Simon shrugged.

"Me and Tayla could go in first, that way, if you and Percy have to finish anything at camp, you can wait."

"That's probably the best way to go. We can all head to school, and then me and Annabeth will get some stuff, maybe look around for monsters, then head back to the school."

"Why do we have to back to school!"

"Because we aren't the ones who are trained to kill monsters."

"Or maybe it's just because you want to go back to school, dork."

"Crazy."

"Nerd."

"Hyperactive."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"OKAY!... Since that problem has been settled, why don't we head to school now?"

"Ugh. Schoooollllll."

We grabbed our backpacks, and walked up the hill to where Argus was waiting. Once the twins at gotten over their initial shock, we were off.

* * *

 **Tayla's** **POV** (this might be slightly terrible because I'm not very good at this yet...)

The taxi rolled up to the school, and me and Simon climbed out with Percy and Annabeth. The man, who didn't really look like a man, waved at us before tearing down the street.

"So, do you have the little daggers I gave you guys this morning? What about the ambrosia and nectar? Did you make sure you grabbed everything?" Annabeth questioned us. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Yes _mother_. We have everything. Ugh. I still can't believe _we_ have to go back first. I hate schoooolll." I said, slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Stop complaining Tayla. It's not like we know how to fight monsters. Come on. We have to get back. See you later Percy, Annabeth." Simon grabbed my arm, and dragged me towards the school. I look back over my shoulder, and saw Annabeth smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out.

~~ lunch time~~

"Ugh! Why do we have to be in this horrid place!" I took a bite out of the sandwich I had for lunch. I had grabbed from the dining pavilion before coming to school. Simon looked like he was about to lose it.

I was currently sitting at a table with Simon, K.J, Jon, Owen, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and now Percy and Annabeth.

"Tayla! Oh my gods! Just be quiet! We have been here for _two_ class periods already, and you're _still_ complaining."

"Whatever." Just then, Percy and Annabeth walked in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys. Where have you guys been?" Jon asked Percy and Annabeth.

"Um, I had a doctors appointment." Percy said.

"And I had a family thing that needed taking care of." Annabeth said as she plopped down next to me.

"So, how was it been, stuck in this _horrible_ place?"

"See?! Even Annabeth understands my pain..." Simon banged his head on the table. Repeatedly.

"Shut. Up. I. Cannot. Listen. To. Your. Constant. Whining. Anymore! Ughhh!" Simon yelled between hitting his head on the table.

"Whatever. I'm going to the library where I can sulk in peace." I got up and threw my trash away. As I started towards the cafeteria doors, they blasted open. I was pushed back, and slid across the floor back to the rest of the group.

"Tayla!" Simon was up and running.

"Ugh." geez that hurt.

* * *

 **There are two more parts to this chapter. Anyways, just wanted to thank each and everyone of you that has favorited, reviewed, followed, or** **even just read a chapter or two! It means so much to me, and I still can't believe 10,000 people were willing to take a little bit of time out of their day just to read my story! Thank you so much! Comment what your favorite story on fanfic has been! I'll try and check it out! :D Anyways, my friend wanted to say something, so here:**

 **StrangePeppermint was here! XD Remember to leave reviews/ideas, and follow the story for more chapters. :)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	13. Thursday part 2

**This is the next part. If you've already read my story, you've already read this chapter. I'm just doing this because the last chapter was reallllllyy long. Okay. Enjoy! (again if you've already read it...:D)**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

People where running around the cafeteria screaming and trying to back away from the doors. A hydra was walking through the doors, and taking most of the wall with it. The building shook, as it pushed through. Me, Percy, and the other four that were with us stood up, and unsheathed our weapons. Hazel looked ready to bend the Mist, and Frank looked ready to leave with the monster.

"What the heck?! Why are you guys carrying swords. What is that thing?!" I heard K.J and Jon yelling from behind us. Well, I guess they are demigods or clearsighted mortals. Yay. More people to take care of. The only person that wasn't talking was Owen, and when I turned around to see if he was as freaked out as the other two, I was shocked.

Owen was standing on the other side of the table, and he was pulling out a bow and arrows out of his backpack. He was tucking a dagger into his belt, and testing out his watch that turned into a bronze sword. I was stunned. No it wasn't the fact that he had just pulled out a bow from his backpack, or the fact that he had a bronze dagger and sword, no, it wasn't the fact that he was a demigod, no. It was the fact that he was a demigod, and didn't bother to tell us. He _had_ to have known that me, Percy, and the rest of the crew were demigods, I mean, I've traveled half way across the world, and gotten praised about my defeat with Gaea.

"What the heck, Owen?! You're a demigod too?!" I guess Jason beat me to it. Owen walked up to us, and sighed.

"Yeah. But can we talk about this later? We need to kill this monster before all of Tartarus breaks loose." K.J and Jon looked scared out of their minds.

"What are you guys?! What's that thing?! Why is Owen like that?" I turned to Hazel, and she started bending the Mist. I walked over to K.J and Jon. I froze. Oh gods. I had completely forgot about Simon and Tayla. Where were they? I scanned the room, and my eyes fell on the two of them, near the center of the room. Simon was giving Tayla some ambrosia, and it seemed Tayla was okay. Maybe a slight concussion. Besides the small cut on her forehead from the blasted door, she looked fine. I breathed in a sigh, until I saw how close the two were to the monster.

"Frank! Get Simon and Tayla away from the monster!" He quickly nodded, and turned into a giant eagle.

"What?!" I turned back to K.J and Jon.

"Okay, guys, I know this is a lot to take in, trust me, I would know. Simon and Tayla just figured out about all this yesterday. I hate to say this, but you won't be able to go back to your normal life now. Really, I'm sorry, but on the flip side, it's great. Fighting monsters, and getting to go on adventures. This may not make sense right now, but you guys just have to trust me. After this monster is taken care of, we are immediately leaving to go back to our camp."

"Nuh uh. I'm not leaving with a bunch of killers. What are you guys anyways? Aliens?!" Oh my gods... this girl is SOOO creative... and stubborn. Gods, this was going to be hard.

"K.J, listen to me. We are human beings just like you, just with a little of Greek or Roman god mixed in. Because you can see what you're seeing, that only means you are like us. It's complicated, but if you just come with us it will all be explained. We can even go see your parents before we leave.

"Jon?" she turned to him. He seemed to think it over. Then shrugged.

"I dunno. They're definitely telling the truth, and Owen is with them. We've known Owen since we were really little. If we can trust anyone, it's him. Plus, they said we can see our parents. What kinda killer would let us see our parents?" K.J. stood there before signing.

"Okay. I'll go with you guys, but the minute you try something stupid. Im leaving and calling the cops." I let out a breath of relife.

"Ok. Goo-"

"Annabeth! Watch out!"

I turned around just in time to see a giant fireball hurtling toward us. No. This is not the way to die. I have survived _everything_... heck! I survived Tartarus. NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNonNo. No. I almost pushed K.J and Jon away when a wave of water washed over the fireball. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain!"

"No prob!"

I turned back to K.J. and Jon, and started to drag them to the opening in the wall. We ran around the hydra as quietly as possible, but it was hard because K.J kept yelling out stuff about Percy's water capabilities.

"That was so cool! Will I get to do that? I want to do that! Who is my parent gunna be? I hope she can do that! I want to do that!"

"K.J.! Be quiet! You're going to attract the monster!" Jon slapped a hand over her mouth. She rolled her eyes. We ran through the wall, and I pulled them behind a wall.

"Okay. I'm going to go help fend off this monster. If you see any students around, herd them away from the monster. If the monster starts to advance towards you, run away as soon as possible. When the monster is gone, we will meet back together, and we'll take you to your parents before heading to Camp Half Blood. Any quick questions?"

"Yeah. You're just gunna let us go like that? Not gunna make us stay? If we run, you won't chase after us?" I sighed.

"Yeah. I trust you to do what I say. If you run away, there's a pretty good chance of something happening like this in the near future, except we won't be here to protect you. You just have to believe me on this, okay? Please understand that I'm doing this for your safety and well being. Kay?" K.J sighed.

"Fine. We'll stay."

"Okay. I'm gunna go, please stay there!" I ran off to go help fight.

* * *

 **Tayla's POV**

"Tayla!" I opened my eyes.

"Ugh." Simon let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay! We got to move! The monster almost attacked us, but Frank swooped in and pushed it out of the way. Get up!" He grabbed me by the arm, and hauled me to my feet. We ran across the cafeteria, and through the hole the monster had made.

Percy, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Will, Jason, and Annabeth had circled the monster and were each taking turns to attack. Why weren't they slicing the heads? I must have wondered out loud, because Simon turned around to answer me.

"Because it's a hydra, and hydras are known for multiplying if you cut their heads off. Duh. You know, you should pay more attention during history class... and any other class for that matter."

"Shut up Simon."

"Whatever. You're just jealous cuz I kn- oh hey Jon and K.J. So I see you found out about all this..." I turned around to see K.J. and Jon looking really confused.

Oh boy. Lot's of explaining to do.

"Hey guys. I bet you're so confused right now, but you just have to trust Annabeth, and Percy, and all of them to take good car-" K.J. waved her hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Already got that talk. We know about the myths and stuff... just not if we should completely trust Percy and them." Jon said.

"Well, I can speak for them. Me and Simon found out yesterday and they have taken really good care of us. They're completely trust worthy. Plus, there is a camp just for kids like us, and they all seem pretty nice, except for the Ares kids... they're a little bossy."

"Yeah, Tayla's right. You can trust them. We can help you around if you want, I mean we're still adjusting too. Plus we'll probably be in the same cabins since we're still undecided."

Just then, the sound of a ton of sandbags dropping on the ground rang through the cafeteria. We quieted immediately. Footsteps were getting closer, and me and Simon looked at each other before tensing. I brought out the dagger. Just then, Percy and the crew ran through the hole in the wall. Oh. Haha. It was just them. I sigh and put the dagger away.

"Come on guys. We better get going if we want to make it to Jon and K.J.'s parents houses. More monsters could be here at any minute." Jason said.

We grabbed all our stuff, and rushed out of the school.

* * *

 **So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed. As always, don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!** **Luv ya'll! :D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	14. Thursday part 3

**Hey! So as you know, this is jut the third part of the chapter that was already out...anyways, on with the story!:D**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The demigods pilled out of Argus's car, and climbed up Half Blood Hill. K.J and Jon looked around with awed expressions. The group walked down the hill and passed the many campers and cabins on their way to the Big House. They stopped in front, where Chiron and Dionysus were talking. They looked over and were needless to say, somewhat surprised to see so many new campers.

"Parker Jetson and Annibell Face. Hero and heroine of Olympus. Good to see you again." Dionysus mumbled. Jon and K.J. looked really confused, and the rest of the kids looked about ready to roll on the floor laughing. Especially with the stare Percy and Annabeth were both giving Mr. D.

"Yeah... great to see you too Mr. D. Um, anyways, Chiron, we brought K.J and Jon because we're almost certain they're demigo- oh look. At least we know that _Jon_ is." Percy and the rest were starring above his head.

"What? Why is every- ahh!" Jon ducked. Above his head, was a glowing hammer. He slowly looked back up, and once he realized it wasn't going to hurt him, he stood back up.

"So, Jon. I guess you're a son of Hephaestus... oh my gods. I almost feel bad for you." Annabeth replied smirking.

"What? Why?"

"Because that would make Leo your sibling, and siblings live in the same cabin, and that means you have to live in a cabin with Leo." You could see the gears in Jon's head turning.

"Leo? As in Leo Valdez, Leo? The one that if you give sugar, will go insane? That Leo?" Annabeth nodded and Jon groaned. Out of no where, Simon started smirking. They all turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked.

"I just realized that Jon's name is Jonathan Liam Steele... ha! Steele. The irony." He said. Jon rolled his eyes. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Well, since Jon has now been claimed, why don't we get a camper to take him to the cabin and show him around? Joe! Can you come here for a second? I need you to show our new camper the Hephaestus cabin. Thank you." Jon walked off with Joe, and Chiron turned back to the others.

"Since K.J has not yet been claimed, she can room with Simon and Tayla. They can show her around. I am glad you demigods were able to bring back more. Now, you must go and get ready, it's starting to turn dark. You can have the rest of the day to yourselves." With that Chiron walked away.

"Well K.J, I guess you're rooming with me and Simon,"Tayla said smiling,"come on. I'm gunna show you around! I'll see the rest of you at dinner!" she grabbed K.J's hand, and practically dragged her to the undetermined cabins. Simon sighed.

"Well, I guess that leaves us. I think I'm going to go walk. I need some alone time." he quickly walked away.

* * *

 **Simon's POV**

I looked around. I had been walking on the beach for a while, and quietly starring out onto the ocean. It was so peaceful, and I wish I could just stay here for hours. I climbed across the rocks, until I came to the one farthest out in the ocean. I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. Everything had happened so fast these last couple of days, and I was kinda confused on why I was taking in everything so well. I breathed in the salty air. It was very calming. I loved the ocean, huh, any chance my dad could be related with the ocean?

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts, that when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I freaked and jumped up... and over the edge of the rock into the _freezing_ cold water, might I add.

When I finally broke the surface, I looked up to see a laughing Riley. I coughed a little as I tried to climb my way back up the rock.

When I finally got back up, Riley had stopped laughing, but looked about ready to burst any second.

"Not funny..." I mumbled. She immediately burst into a fit of laughter. I shivered.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Here, take my towel." she handed me her towel. I took it.

"Thanks... why do you have a towel?"

"I was getting ready to head down to the lake when I saw you. I wanted to come talk to you... you _were_ sitting here a lone." I dried drying my hair and clothes as best as possible. I was definitely gunna have to change.

"Well, you want to sit down with me? I guess I'll have to air dry my clothes with the little bit of sunlight left."

"Sure." She sat down next to me with her feet dangling over the edge. We sat there in silence for a while just staring out over the beach.

"So," she said, turning to me. "This is probably a weird question, but what's school like? I've been at this camp as long as I can remember, and I've never been to a real school." I shrugged.

"It's good I guess. I think that once you've gone to school for most of your life, it tends to get boring. Every once in a while, something fun _does_ come up... like take tomorrow for example, we have prom. Do you know what prom is?" she nodded.

"Yeah. A lot of the older Aphrodite girls talk about it, and I've seen a couple of my siblings getting ready for prom. I wish I could go. The way everybody describes it, makes it seem magical. Getting dressed up, being with your friends for a while, seems like fun. " She smiled, almost like she was dreaming. The sun was highlighting her face, and a slight breeze had picked up, pushing her hair back. This couldn't be really happening... I'm not turning into one of those people... am I? Right then and there I made a spilt decision. Well, it was more like my mouth made the decision.

"Well, how would you like to go to prom with me? Like, as friends... we are friends right?" I looked over at her. Her eyes had widened, and she was just staring at me. Um... she seemed to snap out of her haze, and crushed me in a hug.

"Oh my gods! That would be freaking amazing! Yes! I'd love to go with you! Thank you!" I hugged her back. she finally pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry. I'm just... really excited that I'm _actually_ going to prom! I had better go, need to find something to wear. After all, it is tomorrow!" She smiled as she hopped up from her spot beside me, and waved as she went back towards the cabins.

I smiled.

* * *

 **Jon's POV**

I sighed as I plopped myself onto my bed. Today has been quite a long day. I slung my backpack off my back and onto the ground as I started to unpack my things. Geez. Could this day get anymore stressful and confusing? A knock came from the door, like an answer to my prayers. I walked to the front door of the empty cabins, and swung it open. Out of nowhere, someone wrapped their arms around me, and I stumbled back a bit.

"Whoa!" I steadied myself. K.J. starred at me.

"I am so confused and stressed right now! Everything has happened so fast, and I don't know if I can take anymore of this Greek stuff right now! I'm so glad tomorrow is prom! A whole day without school, and just being with my friends and _boyfriend._ " she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Well, I can't wait. Are you sure you don't want to tell anyone about us? I don't think anyone's gunna care." she shook her head.

"Nah. I like not being bombarded with questions, thank you very much. Anyways, I just wanted to come and see how you were doing. Everyone's getting ready for supper. Ill see you there. 'Kay?" I nodded. She kissed me on the cheek before heading out.

* * *

 **Percy's POV (don't think I've done this in a while)**

I walked back to my cabin after dinner. Yum. It was great to just be able to sit down and eat with everyone. I came up to my door, and found a pink stick note stuck to it. I raised an eyebrow and plucked it off the door. It was a note, and judging from the pink sticky note, and the perfect cursive letters (and the signature at the bottom), it was from Aphrodite.

 _Perseus,_

 _Hi! I'm so excited for the prom_ _tomorrow! So exciting getting to see Percabeth, and Frazel, and Jiper, and...well you get the point! I'm so excited to see you guys in your wonderful outfits (most of which I have personally picked out for each and everyone of you)! I have decided to change your look, just a tad! I have left a silver colored tie and watch along with a new pair of loafers on your bed. I hope you enjoy your prom!_

 _Love, the goddess of love,_

 _Aphrodite_

I groaned. The last time I let her leave something in my cabin, well, let's just say she didn't like the decor, and did a little redecorating. I sighed. I am a man... I can do this. I braced myself for the worst as I slowly opened the door. Immediately, I was hit with a blast of pink balloons, purple confetti, and silver sparkles. I had a little mental breakdown right there. There is no way I could be okay after this... no way.

I braced myself for the worse.

The inside.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Make sure you PM me if you won the prom poll. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!:D I luv you guys!:D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	15. Poll problems

Guyyyyssss! I can't upload a chapter if I don't have the names for the prop pollllll! I'm not sure if I wasn't clear, but if I wasn't here:

If you entered the poll, and guessed silver, please PM or put your name as well as the person you want a dance with in the reviews. It counts if you review, and didn't do the poll... alright. so, if nothing happens for the next two weeks or so, I'll have to update, because this story is coming to an end, and I would like to finish it up before the end of February. I'm sorry guys. Anyways, make sure to PM or review!


	16. NOT ON HIATUS

**HIIIIIIIII. SO. IF YOUR READING THIS AFTER THE NXT CHAPTER HAS ALREADY BEEN UPLOADED...JUST SKIP IT. SERIOUSLY... THIS IS NOTHING. VERY UNIMPORTANT...IGNORE! IGNORE! IGNORE!...M'KAY...BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^.^**

Hey guys! I'm sorry! You were probably waiting for an update...:(I'm such a disappointment. Sadly, this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you guys know that I only have a week and a half left of school. Yay! So I will have much more time to go over _all_ my stories, and update. I'm trying my hardest, but we have exams next week, and I really am trying to just concentrate on that. I home you guys understand, and I will be updating as soon as I can after next week! Thank you guys so much for supporting me and my stories, and I completely understand if you want to stop following or reading this story. Again, I'm so sorry!:( Just one more week, then I'll be free!:) I love ya'll so much! See you soon!:)

~0fictionluver0~


	17. NEWS AND UPDATES

Hi guys! So I just wanted to put this in before the last chapter(s). Plus, there's a _**sneak peak of the next chapter.**_

Cool, now that I've hopefully got your attention:D, here are some quick news and stuff.:P

* * *

 **NEWS:**

 ***** **Beth** has seemed to get some positive reviews, so I think that'll be the next story I publish once I finish **Surprise, Surprise** & **The Fake Engagement**.

 ***** I'm really not sure how to end Surprise, Surprise story. To be honest, it was kind of a story that I made up on the spot. I don't really have a plot line for it, so if you don't like the way it ended, please PM me or review, and maybe I'll rewrite the chapter with you're ending in it.

 ***** I am almost 100% sure the will not be a sequel.:( sorry. I've just lost interest in the side characters, and I don't have enough creativity to come up with a whole new plot line without accidentally stealing someone else's plot.

 *** Geek to Greek** will probably take the longest to update because my friend and I have to get together to figure out all the details & schist that goes into each chapter.

 **LITTLE NOTE FROM MEEEEH:**

So this year I started high school. Yay:P and even though we've only just started, my schedule is always booked. Besides school work, I travel a lot for cross country, and I'm constantly trying to catch up by doing homework on the weekends, studying a crap ton, as well as practicing a lot of violin. So yeah, my life is a little hectic right now, but I'm not trying to say I'm leaving FanFiction or anything, I just wanted to let you guys know why it's taking me forever to put out the stories.

 **NOTES:**

 ***** I have a **Wattpad** now if you want to read my fanfic stories on there.

 ***** Also, I've put out my first non fanfic story called, **The Boy and My Secret** if any of you guys want to check it out, that'd be awesome!:)

 ***** There poll for what story you guys want is still up, so you guys can still check it out

 ***** You know that petition I was ranting about awhile back? Well it reached **50,170 ** signatures...whoah. Unfortunately, I misinterpreted how many votes were needed, and there is no sure number, but I have been getting lots of PMs that people wanted info for the petition, and/or signed the petition. So thanks to all of you guys that decided to sign the petitions!:)

 **WHAT THE UPDATE SCHEDULE IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE:**

Monday~  _some kind of oneshot_ (if I didn't post it the night before)

Tuesday~ **nothing** (busiest day of the week)

Wednesday~ **Geek to Greek**

Thursday~  **The Fake Engagement**...only bonus chapters  (updating the same story more than once in the same week or day)

Friday~ _one shots_ **/ Subscribe to Percy Jackson's Channel!**

Saturday~ ** Surprise, Surprise!/ The Fake Engagement**

Sunday~ _one shots/ bonus updates_

 _* **If I were you, I would not actually follow this**_ ** _schedule, because I haven't really had time to plan chapters in advance*_**

* * *

 **Let's be honest...you just came here for the sneak peak:D**

 **So, I kinda think I wrote this on a sugar rush or something, it was awhile back, and I know it's a crappy piece, but I was kinda just throwin stuff out there, so here's your sneak peak.:)**

* * *

 **SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Percy's POV (um. i think i had a little sugar while writing this. just a little...)**

Ah. Prom. The one day of the year when the teachers voluntarily let us out of school for the whole day. Well, maybe besides school holidays, and breaks, and weekends, and...sorry. My ADHD is kicking in...

I, like many of the other guys, took this as an opportunity to relax. Well, after I cleaned my entire cabin.

Let's just say that anyone swimming in the lake for the next couple of months might _literally_ come outglittering.

I sank into the bean bag chair in front of the t.v. screen. (all the cabins got upgraded after the war destroyed most of them.) I browsed the channels when I heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?!" it was silent for a moment, and then all of a sudden, the person swung the door open.

"PERSSAAAAAY JACKSONIAN! WE HAAAAVE A SITCHIEEEEATION!" **(** **just read that like it's spelled :P)** Leo sung out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Leo. You've had too much caffeine." I sighed as I got up from the couch and proceeded to drag him out of my cabin, which was actually kinda hard cuz he was shaking like a chihuahua.

"OH. BUT WAIT! THERE'S MOREE! FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY, _YOU_ COULD USE YOUR SUPER AWESOME MEGA COOL WATER POWERS TO DOSE OUT THE DEMTER CABIN THAT I MAY HAVE ACCIDENTALLY SET ON FIRE! YAY! AND GET THIS. THE BEST PART OF IT ALL IS THAT-" I didn't really stick around to hear the rest.

I booked it to the lake.

After the Demeter Cabin had been effectively drenched in pink and purple glitter water (which I had to explain to Chiron and the whole Demeter cabin), I walked back to my cabin to see a shell-shocked Leo standing in front of the door.

I waved my hand in front of his face.

Nothing.

I clapped.

Nothing.

I tried shouting in his ear.

Nothing.

I slapped him in the face (not too hard).

Nothing.

I sighed, and decided to leave him there. He must've been in some type of after shock coma from all the caffeine.

I opened the door to my cabin, and was a greeted with the smell of the ocean.

I sank into the bean bag chair once again, and looked at my phone.

11:45

I groaned. I had to pick the guys up in less than thirty minutes.

 _So much for the relaxing day._

I pushed myself out of the beanbag chair, and headed over to my bed where I had left my clothes.

* * *

 **So yeaahhhh. That happened:D I know. Totally weird and random. I hope you guys stick around for the next couple of chapters! Thanks to everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It means a lot to me! Hope to see you in the next update!:))))**

 **Luv ya'll!3333333**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	18. Hey guys

**As kind of a present for this holiday, I've been trying to update most of my stories once between now and New Years, so if you've got the time, I hope you can check out my other stories as well! Also, since I am trying to update all of my stories, they may be really short and unedited, and REALLY bad because some of the stories are kind of going nowhere, and I'm just trying to give you guys filler chapters. So yeah, if you're looking for updates, they'll be arriving shortly. I'm really sorry for the wait, and some of them have important A/Ns at the end, so make sure to read those! Again, sorry for the wait, and happy holidays, guys! Love you all!:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	19. THE ENDING IS COMING

Hey guys! Wow it's been forever! I just wanted to let you guys know that I am working on getting the ending up, it's just taking a lot of time because it's soooooo long.

My bestie took the time to write the entire ending.

Yup.

The entire thing.

She is such an amazing friend, and amazing writer! (StrangePeppermint...go check her out)

But yeah, that's kind of the reason why it's been taking so long. For some reason, Fanfiction won't let me copy and paste the entire ending, so I've had to re-type the entire thing. While I've been re-typing and editing, I realized it's just too long to read as one chapter, so it will most likely be split into three, and possibly even four parts.

While we're at it, I just wanted to thank every single one of you for sticking around. It means the world to me, knowing that all of you guys enjoy what I put out there. Thank you guys so much!:)

Also, we recently hit **22,215 views! What?**

I had already wrote the last chapter A/N, and at the time, we had just past 17,000 views. Every time I went back to edit, I had to keep changing that number XD. I can't believe we've hit 22,000. It's amazing!

So, now that you guys know the chapter is coming, I hope to see you real soon!

As always, check out my other stories, follow, favorite, review, and don't forget to check out StrangePeppermint. She did all the hard work. I just edited...XD

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	20. Friday: Part 1 of 5

**Hey guys! So I know it's been a really long time, so I'm just going to let you read.**

 **ENJOY!:)**

 **PART 1 of 5**

* * *

 **Friday: PROM?!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the harsh beeping of an alarm clock. Flopping over on the bed, I smacked it tiredly, and then sat up to stare groggily.

 _6:00 AM_

Ugh. I forgot to turn off the alarm clock. School was canceled for the day, because of prom. I sat in the bed of another minute, stretching a little, when it finally hit me like a brick.

 _Oh my gods._

 _Today is prom._

I quickly rubbed my eyes, slipped on my glasses, and went through the rest of my morning routine. Dressed in casual clothes, I quickly headed across the field, and knocked on the door of the Poseidon cabin.

No answer.

I knocked again, waiting patiently.

No answer.

Okay, slightly annoyed, I knocked again.

...

Silence.

"Why do I have to do this overtime I come over?" I grumbled.

Instead of pulling a pin from my hair like in those spy movies, I lifted up the welcome mat, and picked one off the bottom.

After the first couple of times of breaking into the Poseidon cabin, I had learned to come prepared. Jabbing around at the keyhole, I head the faint click of the lock and quickly tiptoed inside.

At the far end of the room stood the tall, slightly creepy statue of Poseidon. On the bed, furthest away from the creepy statue (which, yes, I purposely left when re-designing the cabin interior) was a snoring Percy.

Grinning, I slowly tiptoed to the bathroom to fill a bucket of water. Quickly, I tiptoed back, careful not to spill any of the water.

"I, Annabeth Chase, nominated Percy Jackson for the ASL Ice Bucket Challenge," I whispered.

Then, I proceeded to forcefully dump the freezing cold water on top of his sleeping form.

"ARGH-WhaT in TartARTArus-oh My GodS ANNABETH!" Percy sat up, (spluttering) and sprung up from the bed.

Major fail.

His legs were twisted in the blankets, and he ended up face first on the ground, arms flailing.

I grinned wickedly, "Morning!" I plastered a fake smile, and planted a kiss on Percy's cheek. "I thought you and I could spend some time alone at the lake...that is, unless you'd like to sleep more...?" I sat at the edge of his bed, eyebrows raised.

Suddenly, Percy grinned, eyes sparkling. He quickly untangled himself from the sheets, and sat next to me. Now completely dry.

"Okay." he leaned in, our nose almost touching.

"Okay." I replied, leaning in.

Just as I was closing my eyes, the jerk got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Really?' I said, sarcastically.

"That's payback for the way you woke me up. But hey, " he turned his head slightly. "The lake is a wonderful place to-" he paused.

"dive into conversation." Eyes still sparkling, he shut the door to the bathroom, leaving me to question basically everything wrong with him.

Dive into conversation? What the heck.

I mentally shrugged, and turned on my heel to walk down to the lake alone.

* * *

 **Jon's POV**

I couldn't sleep.

Not well anyway.

All through the night, I tossed and turned, waking up suddenly, and then having the hardest time falling back asleep.

This whole 'being a demigod' and 'mystical camp' business was _not_ sitting well.

It was like someone had given me a slap job blueprint, and I was expected to already understand every nook and cranny of the building.

And now it even _sounded_ like I'm some super builder, just like the rest of the kids who are apparently all of my half-siblings. The children of Hephaestus.

I flipped the pillow on it's cold side.

How come Hephaestus just now claimed me? I'm eighteen. Why now? Why'd he and mom even-

I shuddered.

Oh my god.

Why'd I have to go and think about that. Nooo. Don't. Think. About. That. I gagged at the images that were now stuck in my brain. Ugh. Gross.

I stared up at the ceiling, trying to find something else to distract me, when K.J popped into my mind. A small frown tugged at my mouth.

Dating is hard.

Dating _K.J_ was harder.

I thought girls like showing off their relationships, but K.J was the complete opposite. She was such a cool girl, and I really felt something with her, but it hurt that she didn't want anyone knowing we were together. Like she was hiding us. Almost as if she was embarrassed...

She's not embarrassed of me, is she?! I felt a drop of sweat trickle down my temple.

That's when something, or rather _someone_ poked me in the foot.

I sat up abruptly, only to see a short, curly black haired _elf_ looking at me curiously.

Leo Valdez tilted his head. "You okay, dude? You're sweating like crazy and fidgeting. A lot." he yawned, stretching.

I nodded, "Mhm...just nervous, and a bit confused with everything happening in the past twenty-four hours."

"Well, if you ever need anything, or extremely great guidance, I'm your guy. Captain of the Argo II, head of the Hephaestus Cabin, Supreme McSizzle, and full-time bad boy." by the end of his speech, he had a huge grin on his face.

The only thing I could do was smile weakly, and wish he'd stop staring, because his grin was really starting to creep me out.

He seemed to notice how tense I was, because he nodded, understandingly, but _then,_ he started patting my foot awkwardly, as if he was trying to comfort me.

I could only blink and stare.

He finally seemed to get the message, and he stopped.

Coughing, he got up, awkwardly.

"You should go out, get some fresh air, ya know? Everyone will probably be up in a bit anyway."

I quickly swung my legs on to the cold floor. "Good idea," I grumble, scratching the back of my neck. The awkwardness still hadn't passed from moments ago.

"No problem." he said, already jumping back into his bed. I grabbed my coat and slip on my shoes.

"Thanks for your help man-" I turned to say, but he's already out and snoring.

I slipped out of the door, and headed towards the lake with my hands in my coat pockets. That's when I noticed Annabeth sitting on the dock, her feet dangling in the water.

Before I could go over to say hi, I saw Percy walking up to her from the opposite direction, holding a bouquet of lilies behind his back.

I quickly ducked behind a tree, realizing that they probably want some time alone.

As Annabeth turned her head to greet him, he whipped the bouquet from behind his back, and kneeled before her like the gentleman he was. Annabeth smiled in appreciation, and punched his shoulder playfully. Taking the flowers from his hands, she threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Percy's arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her in tightly. His genuine smile suddenly turned wicked.

He had somehow inched them closer to the dock.

Without warning, a loud splash was heard as Percy pulled Annabeth off the ledge, and into the lake. Her shriek was muffled as he clamped a hand over her mouth, laughing, and dove underwater with her in tow.

They hadn't resurface for a few minutes.

 _Wait, where are they? Did something drag them down to the bottom of the lake? Are they dead? Where are they?_

Panicking, I scrambled down the hill to inspect the water. Another minute later, a huge dark shadow started to emerge from the bottom of the lake.

Fearing that the thing that took down Annabeth and Percy was coming for me next, I quickly dove behind a bush.

Imagine my surprise when Annabeth and Percy both came up dry, panting, red in the face, and slightly ruffled up.

Then I realized that I was basically invading their privacy, and felt ridiculously stupid.

Percy was the son of Poseidon. He could _breathe_ underwater. He could _control_ water.

I quietly walked back up the hill, feeling embarrassed, as I made my way to the dining pavilion and away from their little 'date'.

Why had I watched them for so long anyway? First, I was getting gross images of my parents stuck in my head, and now, I'm watching couples like a creepy stalker.

Great.

As my thoughts wandered, I decided to sit down in the grass.

I _did_ wish K.J and I could be like that, though. I hated the fact that we pushed each other away whenever someone came near.

Percy and Annabeth were a dream couple, or whatever the girls say now..."goals"? Anyways, it seemed to me like a goal that I could only dream of with K.j.

When she was distant, it hurt so much. I don't know if she knows she has me wrapped around her finger.

Maybe tonight she'll find out.

* * *

 **Hazel's POV**

A week was almost u[. I seemed to be the only person who couldn't help but notice Annabeth was leaving tomorrow. Everyone else lived in the moment, but for me, that wasn't possible.

I gazed over at my brother, who was curled up like a puppy in his bed (which thankfully was not coffin shaped; Annabeth had remodeled everything). Nico was smiling in his sleep, which was something I had never noticed before. He muttered something that sounded like "my son..." I could only guess he was thinking of a certain son of Apollo.

No matter how much he tried, Nico wouldn't be able to hide his crush from me. He was family. I knew him better than he thought. It made me a little sad that he wouldn't tell, but he seemed happy with the way his life was at the moment, and that was fine with me.

It was around seven in the morning, when a bird landed on the Hades cabin's porch railing.

I was waiting for Frank to come out of the Ares cabin, so we could enjoy the beautiful morning together and eat breakfast before the pavilion was bustling with kids. The bird was entertaining though. It seemed to know I was waiting for someone, and began to sing. I started to get lost in the music, and pretty soon, i was swaying to the tune. I only returned to reality when I felt two arms, wrap around me from behind. The bird has stopped singing, and I knew instantly who it was.

"Frank?"

"Tweet, tweet," he laughed playfully, picking me up in a bear hug.

"So you were my birdie," I replied, laughing. He set me down.

"Maybe." he said, giving me the sweetest smile.

 _Awww. He's such a cutie._

I smiled at the thought.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" he asked. My smile only grew wider.

"No reason," I sighed, and took his hand in mine. We walked over to the dining pavilion, when Frank almost tripped over...a leg?

"Ahhh!" a male voice cried out. Frank almost fell over, but I steadied him just in time.

"Jon?" Frank stuck out a hand and pulled Jon up.

"Hi guys." He seemed a little nervous.

"What were you doing on the ground?" I asked, smiling at him. I hope my tone didn't sound too amused.

"I-i don't exactly know. In fact, ha, I don't know what I'm doing here at all." his eyes shifted towards the ground. Frank eyed the empty tables.

"Well, food is always a good start." I elbowed him in the side.

"Ow, what was that for?"

I rolled my eyes, and said to Jon, "Sorry, he's always hungry."

Frank pouted. "Am not!"

I giggled. "Whatever you say. Jon, do you want to sit with us?"

"S-sure."

The three of us sat at the Hades table, and Frank showed Jon how to properly give a food offering to the gods. After, we all tucked in, Jon ravenously hungry. We ate in silence, which I didn't mind, but I had some questions for Jon.

I set down my napkin after finishing my toast and jam.

"So, Jon. How have you been adjusting to everything?"

"Horribly." he mumbled, swallowing his last piece of sausage. Frank stopped cutting his omelette.

"What do you mean, 'horribly'?" Jon sighed.

"I just feel like everything is falling apart, and I can't fix it. It's...it's beyond repair. The other three seem to be adjusting great. Tayla is always going with the flow, Simon is somewhat like his twin except more calm and collective... I mean, even K.J has it better than me." He took a few deep breaths.

"Do you wish none of this ever happened?" I asked him sadly.

This wasn't uncommon, when a new demigod was homesick, or as well call it, "life sick"

Yes, I know. We are very creative.

"Yes. I-i mean no. I mean...I don't know!" He put his head in his hands, "I honestly don't know what to wish for...a normal life? That means I couldn't be with my friends. Demigod life? I have to get used to all this crappy war stuff you guys are always talking about. I mean...fighting monsters, always being in danger, and knowing that there are actual gods..." He kicked at the gravel with his shoe, "I want to choose, but I know that's not possible. I'm stuck in this hot mess of a situation."

I smiled sincerely, "I wouldn't say your stuck in a hot mess-merely a crazy new branch of life that you're lucky to be a part of. Sure, ignorance is bliss, but you have so much potential to unlock! Talents you never knew you had! I'm sure you'll fit right in at camp."

Frank piped in, "And, Leo can show you Bunker Nine! That'll be your goldmine."

I turned back to Jon. "In the end, finding out that you're a demigod isn't that bad. You'll get to discover so much more of yourself."

Jon seemed somewhat content with my speech.

"Finding more of myself..." he mused.

At least he seemed happier.

All of us sat, just thinking. Our breakfast, now forgotten.

Frank turned into a cat, stretched his sleek body, and curled up on the bench. Jon was caught up, deep in his thoughts, and I couldn't help but think about Annabeth. She would be leaving tomorrow.

Back to Mount Olympus.

And none of us knew when we would see her again.

I felt my mouth quivering, but it quickly stopped as I burst into laughter at the sight of someone standing behind Jon.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first part! I'm so thankful for all you guys who stuck around, and I really hope you guys find this worth it. My friend did such an amazing job bringing perspective into each character. I'm so happy for her! Who do you think Hazel is laughing at? Let me know in the comments how you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Again, that you so so much! As always, don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories!**

 **Love you guys!:))))**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	21. Friday: Part 2 of 5

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this!:)**

 **READ ON!:D**

 **Part 2 of 5**

* * *

 **Simon's POV**

When I woke up around 7:45, everything felt normal. Everything _seemed_ normal.

But it was _too_ normal.

I got in the shower, when suddenly something flashed above my head, and I nearly slipped.

I looked up to see allowing symbol, but I was still bleary eyed. I quickly finished my shower, and went to the mirror to see who my godly parent was. And oh boy... there was no mistaking it.

I ran out of the bathroom, and over to where Tayla was sleeping. She was in a similar state.

After I had woken her up, she burst into a fit of laughter, rolling on the ground and everything.

That was until I pointed the mirror at her. She immediately went quiet, and _yet_ she was still trying to contain her laugher. How she managed to except her fate better that me was beyond my comprehension.

Our godly parent was Hermes.

Even though I didn't recognize the symbol, I _could_ recognize the permanent marker on both of our foreheads, reading, 'Property of Hermes'. Along with _those_ tags, he had decided to make our faces beautiful masterpieces including a curly mustache and beard for me, and Elvis-styled side burns, a unibrow, and a goatee for Tayla.

I tried washing it, but no matter how hard I scrubbed, it wouldn't budge. I guess that was a perk of using magic.

It was currently 8 o'clock, and I was standing behind Jon, glaring at Hazel who was laughing ridiculously hard. A cat-oh. It's Frank- looked at me, his eyes showed his amusement.

Jon finally turned around, and jumped, screaming.

"What happened to you?!"

"I was claimed."

Frank, now in human form, snorted. "Yeah. We can tell." I could only roll my eyes.

Hazel covered her mouth, "What about Tayla...?" I cringed.

"Yeah. She got claimed too. Her's is, um...definitely interesting. But, I guess it's not as bad as mine. Anything is better that what I got stuck with."

A second after the words had left my mouth, my friends' eyes widened, and they burst into more laughter. My eyebrows went up in alarm.

"What now?"

Hazel flicked away a tear, "Oh gods, Simon. Y-you have an...a-afro!"

"WHAT?!" I sprinted to the nearest fountain, looking at my reflection in the water. Tayla walked by.

"Good god, more?" She patted her head eagerly, "Did anything else happen to me?"

I groaned. "Unfortunately? No. Apparently, Hermes just loves making fun of _me."_

Her eyes lit up, "Hey, I love making fun of you, too!" She looked up at the sky and shouted, "We should totally team up sometime, Dad, and prank Simon!"

A paper airplane suddenly hit me in the forehead, out of nowhere.

Kayla quickly snatched it up before I could, and read it aloud:

 _That would be hilarious! Depending on how great the prank is, you'll be my new favorite child. Well, other that the Stolls, but they belong_ _in their own category._

She roared with laughter, and I ripped the note out of her hands.

"There's no way it actually said that!" I turned it right side up, "You have to have made that up..." My voice trailed off as I read exactly what Tayla had said. Then it was my turn to look at the sky, with a blank expression on my face.

"Really?"

A pinocle hit me in between the eyes.

"Ow! What the heck?" I rubbed the back of my head, "That hurt!"

A note was attached to it.

Again, Tayla was too speedy and got to read it first.

 _Simon, you really are like your mom. You need to lighten up. Don't worry, you'll find your 'me' side soon enough!_

 _She paused._

"Oh, and there's one of those purple devil emojis."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course it does. How does he even know about emojis?"

Kayla scowled at me, "Just because Dad is an old Greek god, doesn't mean he can't keep up with the times."

I frowned at her, "How can you even think of him as 'Dad'? I'm chill with us being demigods, but how can you just ignore the fact that he ignored us for all these years?"

Kayla just shook her head.

"Come on, Simon, you're smarter that. He hasn't been ignoring us. Remember that guy at our sixth birthday party? No on actually knew which side of the family he came from, and mom just called him our uncle. He owned a _joke shop_ for goodness sakes. And you remember when we played hide and seek, and he popped out of the cake, scaring you senseless? It was so funny, even you were laughing." There was a far a way look in her eyes, "And then Mom handed you that cream pie when our "uncle" wasn't looking, and you threw it at his face!" Her face lit up dramatically, "Oh my god! I just remembered that at our sixteenth birthday, he was there again. He brought a cream pie! You were so confused, but I remembered and found it so funny! Inside jokes are great!" Kayla laughed, "So are pies to the face."

She suddenly snapped out of her dream like state, "Hermes is a great dad. You were just too oblivious to his attention."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "How do you even remember that?"

She shrugged, "How could I forget a funny guy like him?"

"Well, I need to see what I can do about...this," I pointed to my face and hair, " before anyone sees m-"

Just then, Riley walked out of the Demeter cabin. Oh boy. She hadn't seen me yet.

"Uh. Gotta hide!" I quickly dove into a large bush. I could hear Tayla snickering from above me.

"Yeah. Sure Simon. Hide behind the bush that is shorter than you're bright pink afro." I glared at her, as I sank lower into the bush, peeking through the leaves to see if Riley was anywhere near. I saw her turn in our direction.

"Tayla! Leave!" I said, swatting at her legs. She only laughed.

"Whatever Simon. While you attempt to hide from Riley, I'm going to go get something to eat. Bye!" With that, she left me alone to cower in silence.

I heard the steady crunch of gravel, as footsteps continued coming closer.

 _Please go away, please go away, please go_ _aw-_

"Simon?" I could hear the hint of laughter in her voice.

I groaned internally, and popped up like a guy with a pink afro, crouching behind a bush was normal.

"H-hey, Riley," I looked up sheepishly at her.

"Nice 'fro." I smiled weakly, and pointed at it, and my face.

"Well, ya know. Claiming." She nodded, a smile on her lips.

"Ah...I love watching the Hermes kids get claimed. It's always so entertaining." she laughed.

I blushed, unsure of how to respond, "Yeah, I guess. there's just one problem...I can't get this stuff off. How am I supposed to go to prom looking like this?" Riley titled her head to the side, thinking.

"Well, maybe one of the hecate children can help get rid of it. Or cover it up with some Mist."

"You think that would work?" I looked at her, doubtfully.

"Do you trust me?"

Without a doubt, I nodded my head.

"Yes," I replied, confidently.

Riley grinned, and tugged on my hand.

"Then let's get you fixed up."

* * *

 **Tayla's POV**

Simon could be a real butthole.

Geez, he needed to relax a little, and embrace his prankster side! He was being so grumpy, because our dad was Hermes, which made no sense to me.

At least we _have_ a dad now!

And come on, you have to admit he's pretty awesome. I mean, I feel like I'm a child of Hermes down to the bone. Who would be a cooler godly parent to have anyway? I mean, they're all cool, but-

My thoughts were bouncing all over the place, as usual. I was about to head down to the dining pavilion, where Hazel, Frank, and Jon were already sitting, when a voice whisper/shouted at me.

"Psst! Tay!"

I turned around, and almost tripped as an arm shot out and pulled me to the newbie cabins.

"K?"

K.J looked stressed out. Prom jitters, maybe? She stared at my face for a few seconds, a blank expression resting over her face.

"Isn't it awesome?: I said, grinning.

"y-yeah...totally." She blinked a few times, before yanking on my arm nervously.

"I need to tell you something, because I think a bad thing will happen after tonight is over."

"Okay...what is it?" I said softly.

She hesitated for a few seconds, probably debating on how she wanted to present herself.

"Jon and I have been dating for a while now, but I think he's going to break up with me. You can't tell anyone, though!" she blurted out. I sighed, relaxing a bit.

"First, I already knew about you and Jon, second, I'm more than positive Jon isn't going to break up with you."

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything?" I shrugged.

"K, I trusted that you would tell me eventually. When you were comfortable."

"Okay, so you know. But, you really don't think he's going to break up with me?" I rested my face in my hands, and groaned.

"K, have you _seen_ the way he looks at you whenever you move away from him? The way he looks when you talk to other guys in class?" She shook her head.

"He looks like a kicked puppy, tossed to the curb. He always looks hurt when you push him away." K.J looked down at her feet, shame radiating off her.

I put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "Why are you scared to tell everyone about you guys?"

She only shrugged, "I-i don't know. I guess I'm just scared of what people will think."

"K.J, none of us would be upset. We just want you to be happy. We want _both_ of you to be happy. You should tell him you're ready to let everyone know you're dating."

K.J sniffed," You really think that'll fix everything I've done wrong?"

I gave her a hug. "K, we all make mistakes! Jon isn't the type to hold a grudge, especially against you. Of course it will be enough." K.J smiled.

"Thanks Tay. I needed that."

"Of course. Now, let's go to breakfast. I'm sooo hungry!"

We continued to talk as we walked towards the dining pavilion, where almost everyone was enjoying breakfast, and hanging out.

It was already past nine, and it looked like it would be a beautiful day. Most of the gang as sitting at the Big Three tables: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. I overheard them talking about today's plans.

"-so the girls are going to the spa as soon as we're all done, we'll have lunch alone, and then we'll do makeup and dresses. What are the guys doing?" Piper asked, her question pointed towards Jason.

Jason looked just shrugged his shoulders, taking a bite out of his toast, "I dunno. We're being as lazy as possible."

Annabeth's head whipped around, butting into their conversation, "That's not a schedule! Today is going to be hectic. You guys need a plan!"

Jason just rolled his eyes. "It's just a dance."

Jason realized his mistake too late.

All the girls -and Percy- gasped.

"Well, it it's 'just a dance', you can stay. I'll just go by myself," Piper turned away from him, arms cross, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Jason's eyes widened, and he practically flung his piece of toast across the room in a mad dash to take his words back, or at least make do of an unfortunate event.

"I-i d-didin't mean it like that...Pipes. I-i just meant t-that, like, uh, well-" his stuttering was cut off by a lid smack to head.

"Ow! Percy!"

"Dude! Not cool! It's a big night! The night to remember, and you just flipped it off like no big deal!" Percy ranted.

"Bro, you are _not_ helping my case!" Jason said, hitting the table with his hands as he stood up from the table.

"And you promised me a dance!" Percy concluded, stomping his foot on the ground like a child, and bringing himself up to Jason's height.

Piper looked on the verge of tears, "You what?" she said, trying to hold back her laughter. The rest of the table looked just as amused.

Jason held out his hand, "Chill guys, it's just for Nico's snapchat story."

Nico's head turned, at the mention of his name, "W-what? Don't look at me. I didn't say-"

Percy whispered to me and Annabeth, "That's what I _want_ him to think." I almost died of laughter.

"-and I didn't mean it like that Piper." Jason held out his hands for Piper to take, "Why would I let the most beautiful, funny, awesome girl of on her own, when I could go as her date?"

Piper smiled widely, "Well, how can I say no to the most charming, smart, awesome guy?"

Percy chimed in again, "Um you've got that all wrong, guys. _Annabeth_ is the most beautiful, smart, awesome girl. And _bee tee dubs,_ I'm the most charming, cute/awesome guy in the whole world. You guys are obvs talking about #Percabeth." Percy finished with his hands in the hashtag symbol.

Annabeth visibly cringed, putting her head in her hands,"Percy, never say the words BTW, obvs, or #Percabeth ever again. You sound like an obsessed teenage girl."

Everyone at the tables couldn't contain their laughter any longer, and the whole dining pavilion filled with the sound of laughter.

This was so nice. I am so glad I found such an amazing group of friends.

Frank was the first calm down, "So everything is set for tonight? We have a dinner reservation for sixteen, corsages for the ladies, and most important, transportation?"

"Yup!" Percy nodded, excitedly.

"So we don't have to worry about anything else?"

"I'm pretty sure. Girls, are you all ready?" Hazel asked, and the girls all stood, except for me and K.J

"Er, we haven't eaten yet, but we'll meet you guys by the cars after we grab something.

Piper nodded, 'That's okay. Take you're time! The appointment isn't until eleven. It's nine forty, and it only takes, like, thirty minutes to get there. Hazel, will you help me pack some lunches for the rest of us?"

Hazel nodded and the two were off. Suddenly, I realized someone was missing.

"Where's Leo?"

"No wonder it was so quiet!" I heard Percy saying the distance. Jason scratched his head, questioningly.

"Good question. Leo never misses the first meal of the day." At my confused face he continued, "he has a special love for coffee. The pavilion only serves it in the mornings, because if Leo ever got his hands on it at night, well, no one would be asleep.

"Well, I don't know if any of you realized, but there's a reason the Demeter cabin looks like a disco ball." Percy pointed to the glittery cabin in the distance.

"Ahhh. My eyes!" I exclaimed, as the suns rays were refracting off of the millions of sparkles. K.J only snorted.

Rude.

"Anyways, someone gave Leo caffeine yesterday evening, and well... he may have set the cabin on fire...by accident. Right after I had cleaned up the pink glittery mess Aphrodite had left in my cabin, which I dumped in the lake, I had to put out the fire with the sparkling water... anyways, he's probably wiped out."

There was a collective 'ohhh'.

"Yeah. He was up really early, but then was asleep in like a minute," Jon said. K.J looked over at him.

"Why were _you_ up so early?" Jon's face started turning pink.

"Uh...I couldn't sleep."

There seemed to be more than he was telling, but K.J didn't push him any further.

"Just let him sleep. It's no like us guys need much time getting ready." Percy raised an eyebrow at Jason.

" _Excuse_ you, Jasey poo, but have you _met_ Leo? I'm pretty sure I heard him saying something a few days ago about getting a mani-pedi? Also, styling his hair." he replied, sassily.

Owen appeared out of nowhere, "Well, isn't that _his_ problem?" he growled, clearly ignoring the teasing tone in Percy's voice.

Whoa. _Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"You okay, Mr. Grumpy-pants?" I asked teasingly.

Owen just stared at me. I frowned a little.

"Owen?" He got up and left, not saying a word.

I looked over at his half-brother, Will, who I almost forgot was sitting at the table. He just shrugged his shoulders, "he's been like that since you guys got back."

I looked back at the seat in front of me where he was just sitting, my heart sank a little.

Was it me?

I was pulled from my thoughts, when Annabeth called out to us, "Hey, you tow, hurry up! I just found out the traffic is going to be killer, and we still have to pick up Calypso."

K.J and I said our kick good byes to the remaining guys, and jumped into he back seat of the van with Riley. Hazel, who would soon be accompanied by calypso, was in the middle seat, and Piper called shotgun with Annabeth driving.

"Everyone buckled up?" she adjusted the rear view mirror.

After the thumbs up from everyone, we sped off dow the road.

* * *

 **So that was the end of Part 2! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Don't forget to review and let me know!:) Also, we recently hit 80 followers on this story, which is amazing! I'm so glad that there are people out there that enjoy what i do. Thank you guys so much!:)**

 **As always, don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories (I'll hopefully update those soon)**

 **See you guys soon, for Part 3!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	22. Friday: Part 3 of 5

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! We're almost at the end.**

 **Note: Piper's chapter has a lot of descriptions about what there girls are wearing and so forth, so if you don't want to just read a bunch about the clothes they're wearing, I'll put a note before/after it starts/ends.**

 **(+++) = start of very long description**

 **(-) = end of very long description**

 **HAVE A CHAPTER!:)**

 **Part 3 of 5**

* * *

 **Frank's POV**

I was definitely nervous for tonight. Being a demigod,let alone a Roman praetor, I was never really familiar with the normal school atmosphere. Let alone, taking my demigod girlfriend who lived in the 1920s to a school dance. Neither one of us had gone to a dance, and knowing me, I was going to trip over my two left feet and make a complete fool of myself.

Gods that would be so embarrassing. I took a few deep breaths.

Reyna's voice played in my head. She seemed to know I was always psyching myself out, and had taught me to control my thoughts and steady my breathing.

 _In...out_.

 _In...out._

 _In...out._

After the girls had left for the spa, they guys headed to the Zeus cabin, where Jason (with Leo's help) had been able to hook up a TV (no cable) so we could play video games whenever we wanted to. I know it sounds like it takes away from the whole "no internet at camp" idea, but sometimes, demigods need to feel normal for a change. Plus, there's not much to do when it rains, or when we're not battling for our lives and the sake of humanity.

Jon, Simon, Owen, and I were sitting on the couches that formed a small lounge area.

Annabeth had designed the Big Three cabins with more space in mind, because there weren't many kids living in them.

At the moment, Percy, Jason, Will, and Nico were playing the game, and all four were sitting on the main couch, facing the TV. I didn't know exactly what they were playing, but they were trying to choose their players.

Jason was trying to pick the leader of the group (of course).

What a Roman.

"Okay, if we want to win this, we're definitely going to need a medic."

"Well that's obviously me," Will replied, rolling his eyes.

Nico cried out from the other side of the couch, "Stop it! I want to be the assassin! Percy! You can't do that! No!"

It seemed Percy had taken his controller.

"Well I have to. The leader is the knight, which means Jason is probably going to pick that. I'm going to be the assassin. Can't you just be the mage or something." Percy snickered at Nico's horrified expression.

"D-did you just call me a _mage?_ A _MAGE?!-"_

"Guys."

 _" -_ do you know who I am!-"

" _Guys."_

"-I am The Ghost King _,_ Prince of the Underworld!I refuse to be called a pathetic, little mage!"

"GUYS!" both boys stopped, and turned to Jason.

"You know there's two different assassins, right?" Percy and Nico stared at each other for a minute, and then back at the screen. Percy used his controller to scroll down through the players on the row below.

"Ohhhhh." they both said in unison.

"I call the one in black and blue!" Nico shouted. Percy turned.

"No, I want the one in black and blue!"

"But black is _my_ color!"

"And blue is _mine!"_

"But there's a green one right there! Green is also your color!"

"I don't want the green, I want the blue!"

"Well, _I_ don't want the green, so _you_ have to have it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm color than you!"

"What?! How _dare_ you!" Percy jumped up, and grabbed Nico's head. He tried to give him a noogie. Nico kicked around, struggling to get Percy's arms off from around his neck.

"It's true, I can summon skeletons from the ground, _and_ I can teleport through shadows!" All of a sudden, a skeleton popped out of the ground and started to pull on the back of Percy's shirt. Will narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying you've tried to do that recently, Nico?" Nico's ears turned red.

"Whaaa. Psh. No!"

"You're lying! YOU'RE LYING!"

"No! I just got scared one time and accidentally moved to the other side of the room!"

"THAT STILL COUN-"

"I can summon _water!_ You can't say that's not cool! I can breathe underwater and talk to fish!" Percy yelled, still struggling, and completely ignoring Will and Nico's side argument.

"Nico! I specifically said _no_ shadow traveling! I don't _care_ if it was a foot to-"

"OH MY GODS. ENOUGH!" Jason exclaimed, shooting out of his seat. He quickly snatched up both Percy and Nico's controllers, grumbling about everyone being idiots. He selected Nico's character as the black and blue one, and then gave Percy the green one. Before hitting okay, he went to settings, and changed the green to blue. He threw the controllers back at the two boys, and huffed as he sat back in his original spot, "Happy?"

It was silent for a minute as everyone was still trying to understand what just happened. Percy and Nico stopped wrestling, but Percy continued to hold Nico in a headlock. Even the skeleton stopped, tilting his head to the side, but it was still grabbing on to Percy's shirt.

Jon was the first to speak up.

"Does this happen _every time_ you guys play video games?"

Again, it was silent for a moment before another noise was made.

"Yes."

;;;;;;;;;

Half an hour through the game, Will had to use the bathroom, so Jon switched in.

I was kind of feeling antsy about the dance, and I wanted to get advice from the guys, but it was hard to get their attention when they were yelling at the screen, while some cursed in Greek, and others cursed in Latin.

"Percy! You have to _rush_ them! They're frozen at the gate! Why are you jabbing at the air?!"

"Oh my gods, Nico, you are a terrible assassin! Just use the knife and stab him! You're just standing there!"

"That's not me! _That's_ me! Ugh! Why did we have to wear the same costume! We can't tell each other apart!"

"We need a real medic in here!"

"What?"

"Sorry Jon, you just aren't cutting it. Will is an actual experienced medic."

"NO! Stop you ogres! No! NONONONONONONO!"

"Oh my gods, HACK! That was an obvious hack! RIGHT THERE! See!? YOU CAN'T FLY IN THIS GAME!"

"And no one is supposed to be able to fly in real life, Jason, but here you are...You're a living hack."

"Ugh, great job guys, we lost."

"Well, who else wants to play, Frank?" Jason held out the controller to me, but I hadn't heard him I was so caught up in my thoughts.

"Frank?" Jason's voice answered, once again.

"Wha-? Oh! Sorry." I said, taking the controller from his hands. Jason tilted his head, curiously.

"You alright, man?" I nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah. I, um, I was just thinking about the dance. You know?" Jason nodded slowly in return.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" This was my chance to ask for advice.

"Well, er, this is my first dance." I expected there to be some shocked faces, but I was only met with a couple of blinks. Well, know that I think about it, that makes sense. Most of them here have never had a normal life.

"Anyways, I guess I 'm just nervous, you know? Cuz it's my first dance, and Hazel's first dance, and living in the 1920s is _much_ different. I just...don't know how to at around her, I guess..." Simon spoke first.

"Wait. Hazel was born in the 1920s?!"

"Yeah. And then she died. It's a sensitive subject, can we move on?" Nico grumbled from the side of the couch. Simon didn't say another word.

jason turned back to me with a sincere look, "Listen, there's nothing to be worried about. Tonight is just about having fun. All you have to do is be yourself. Get dressed, put the courage on hazel's wrist, tell her how beautiful she looks-"

Percy waggled his eyebrows, "I'm sure that won't be too hard."

The guys burst into laughter as my face started turning red. Jason continued, slightly amused, "As I was saying, tell her how beautiful she looks, and do whatever the heck you want to do! It's a _dance._ We're not going to war. Loosen up and just talk to her. Or dance. Whatever you want." I nodded at his words.

"Okay. I can do that."

A smile formed on Jason's face, "Great! Now, take this controller and get the next round going! Same characters, different people, except Will. Go in. Jon, get up. Will is going to actually help us win this. We are _not_ quiting this level until that happens!"

Jon rolled his eyes, and mocked Jason, " _Will is going to actually help us win this-"_

"I _heard_ that!" Jason said from the other side of the room, were he was getting a few drinks from his mini-fridge.

 _"_ Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Will just smirked and took the controller from Jon, "Watch and learn."

Nico was definitely watching.

Immediately after the game started, Percy shouted, "Let me set up my camera! I want to record this for my Youtube channel. I kind of forgot that I told my subs I would have a collab uploaded by tomorrow..." **(A/N So basically, my friend has been promoting my other stories inside of this story, and I hadn't even realized it. I didn't even figure it out until I asked her about this scene...so props to you, StrangePeppermint for being creative!:))**

Jason raised an eyebrow, mouth open to speak, when Percy butt in.

"Don't judge me. I'm still new to this...I only started three weeks ago. How would I know this would blow up?" Percy quickly ran to the Poseidon cabin to grab his stuff.

Now that it was quiet, my thoughts wandered back to the dance.

Jason was right. Why was I so worried in the first place? I'll be fine. As long as Hazel was having a good time, I was having a good time.

I smiled to myself as the others resumed their yelling. Percy was setting up his tripod, "Hey guys! We need to make a crazy looking thumbnail. Let's pose!"

"Great! I can strangle Percy, because he was standing in front of my portion of the screen, and let me die!" Jason replied.

Will's eyes were gleaming. "Ooh! And to make it even more dramatic, Nico and I can make out in the background!"

Everyone was dying of laughter as Nico was running around the room, red and sputtering, trying to catch Will.

 _Well I'm glad that my friends are just as weird as I am._

Laughing, I joined in, shouting at the TV, as the other team beat us once again.

* * *

 **Piper's POV**

I don't care if people think I'm just like my mother for liking the spa (even though I'm most _definitely_ not). The spa was a nice place to relax, and it seemed to be one of the normal things in my life that I could count on.

Plus, it helped me with the visions.

As soon as the war ended, I started getting nightmares every night, of course, this was normal, but then I started having flashbacks during the day.

Usually, they were about Leo and Festus flying into a blinding burst of light, the battle agains the giants, the Roman and Greek armies, or the ruins of Camp Half-Blood.

Hazel had tried to help by talking with me, Annabeth suggested yoga and mediation, and Jason tried entertaining me with activities all the time to keep me distracted. But, I just felt like I was bothering everyone.

I lied. I lied and said I was getting better, but as time went by, it got worse.

Finally, my mom noticed the terrible condition I was in, and said I should paper myself. I was shocked. How could I pamper myself knowing we had barely just survived a war? How could I, knowing Leo hadn't returned and could be dead? I refused to listen to her.

One day, a miracle happened. A bronze dragon with two figures on it swooped into camp. he came back, along with Calypso, alive! When Leo gave me a hug and inspected me, his face contorted in disbelief. "Oh my gods, Piper, what happened to you?!" he asked. Everyone was going through pain, everyone was carrying some kind of weight on their shoulders, everyone was wrecked by the war. Tired, messed up- looking me fit right in.

That's when I decided to give my mom's advice I try. I went to the spa for the first time in my life.

The first visit changed me.

I think knowing I was doing something normal relaxed me, and took my mind off everything that was weighing me down. And even though my friends meant well, trying to make them all happy, and trying to make them feel like they were helping me, was only making me feel worse.

From then on, I always had a day at the spa scheduled, once a week. My condition got better, and I stopped having flashbacks. Nightmares still come and go, but then again, all demigods get them once in awhile.

Sitting with the girls as we waited for our nails to fry, we admired each other's styled hair, and nail color choices.

 **(+++)**

Annabeth's hair had been pinned in the same intricate updo as before, and she had decided to get her nails a glittery silver. Hazel had left her hair natural, and wore a black headband with gold wire designs on it. She had painted her nails the same color as her headband. Tayla's hair was in a fishtail with a few strands framing her face (Herme's art was no longer there; Hazel had bent the mist to hide it). She had gone for a bright, bubblegum pink on her nails. At first, K.J refused to let the hairstylist do her hair, but after some coaxing, she agreed to get her hair curled in simple beach waves. The had pinned back a small section of her hair with a tiny black bow, which she begrudgingly agreed to wear. Her nails were already painted black, so she decided to stick with it. Calypso had done her own hair, and decided on the loose curls she always wore, along with a french tip nail. Riley's hair was curled in small ringlets, and her nails were painted lavender. My choppy hair had been straightened, and I got a bright red feather to match my nails.

 **(-)**

After our hair was styled, and our nails were dry, I paid the lady at the front counter, and we were off.

Once we were back at camp, we headed to the Hades cabin where we all agreed to change. The boys had decided to change in the Zeus cabin.

The initial plan was to leave the stuff in Aphrodite's cabin, because all the make up stuff was there, but that proved to be a bad idea considering all the sons of Aphrodite who couldn't shut up about the beautiful dresses hanging in Piper's closet.

We hurried into the Hades cabin, and they got dressed as I did some of their make up.

 **(+++)**

Annabeth was in the gown my mom had given her. A few minutes later, Aphrodite appeared in person and took Annabeth to a corner to do her makeup perfectly. She looked like she was from a Barbie princess movie...in a good way!

Hazel was rocking a sleepless black lace dress, which flared at the waist and stopped just above her knees. The cloth underneath the black lace was gold, which made her glow. Her makeup was perfect. She was sporting a cat eye, dark lip, and golden eyeshadow.

Kayla was also in a short dress, except it was in pink, and had long bell sleeves. She had chosen a natural makeup look, and was wearing a golden choker.

K.J had a strapless black gown on. The material looked like silk. She had a smokey eye, which intensified her mysterious look, and a statement necklace.

Calypso looked like an angel. She had a sleeveless white asymmetrical dress, which mimicked a chiton. She didn't need makeup (perks of being a goddess). She had a pearl pendant and matching earrings, and on her wrist was a metal charm bracelet that I was one hundred percent sure Leo had made for her.

Riley's dress was very colorful. The dress had a lavender background, but the bottom of the mid-thigh dress was made of pastel colored flowers. She only wore mascara and a lip stain. She had also added a flower crown on top of her head, so it nestled delicately on her ringlets.

I was wearing a strapless red gown, that criss-crossed at the back. I had a winged eyeliner, put on a matte red lipstick, and glittery natural eyeshadow. I also wore a silver chain Jason had given to me as a "yay, we survived a near-apocalypse" gift.

 **(-)**

I looked everyone over, examining our transformation. We looked pretty amazing.

"Daaaang! We look hot!" Tayla exclaimed, "Let's go out, and wow the guys." She skipped out, followed by the rest of us.

We were greeted by some whistling, and open mouthed boys in shock.

Suddenly, something bright flashed behind us. All the girls whipped around and saw a gold bow and arrow floating over head.

All of a sudden, Will was giving her a delicate hug, careful not to ruin her appearance. Everyone was cheering. K.J whispered, "Apollo?" She tilted her head towards Owen. I had almost forgotten he was also a son of Apollo.

Will gave her a bright grin. "Yep. Welcome to the family, sis."

"How fitting for Apollo to claim her when she's all dressed up for the party," Jason chuckled.

"Good looks always catch his attention, Jason," Will retorted.

After a few hugs and excited whispers, Annabeth pecked Percy on the cheek as Jason turned to address them all, "You guys all look strapping, and not at all like the crazy demigods I know."

Percy posed as it he was a model on the runway,"Well, all of this takes time."

Annabeth smirked, "So, three things."

We all turned to listen.

"First of all, we need to take prom pictures."

"That'll be easy." Percy smiled.

"Second of all, where are the limousines? There are sixteen of us in total, and our transportation isn't here." Percy's ears started turning pink. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Um...well you see, I thought you told Jason to book the limos, so when I asked him about it an hour ago-"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Seaweed Brain..." He quickly hid behind frank, in attempt to shield himself from what ever onslaught came his way.

"Pleasedon'thurtmeIdidn'tdoanythingwrong,ititsn'tmyfaultthatIheardsomeonetell-"

"Are you saying we don't have a way for us to get to the prom?!"

"Uh...no, it's okay. Just calm down. We still have the camp van that seats 8. Percy's car has 5 seats, Frank can shape shift, and Jason can fly with Piper..see? All good!" Will butted in.

I could see Annabeth trying to control herself, and quickly stepped in front of her before she said anything, "That sounds like the perfect plan. You, Annabeth, K.J, Jon, and Hazel go in the car, and everyone else besides me, Jason, and Frank will go in the van. Oh, and don't let Leo drive unless you want a free ticket to the Underworld. Which probably brings Annabeth to her next thing..."

"Where _is_ Leo?!"

Percy looked a little panicked, "It's not my fault! He just wouldn't budge."

I noticed Calypso's expression, "Wait, what? What's happening? I haven't seen Leo in a while, especially with my school and schedule completely different form his... It's been almost a month! Is he okay?"

Jason jumped in, "Well, I think he's okay...he's just -uh- getting ready...very slowly. Maybe you should check on him?"

There was worry pasted all over Calypso's face, "Of course...I'll be back with him soon. In the mean time, give your dates their corsages! And take the prom photos." She muttered what sounded like, 'Men...' and walked over to the Hephaestus cabin.

Everyone was standing awkwardly. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Well, you heard her! Let's get started!"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand. That's the end of Part 3! I hope you guys are enjoying this. We are know half way through the finale!**

 **As always, don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories.**

 **See you guys real soon!:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	23. Friday: Part 4 of 5

**Hey guys! We're so close to the end! I hope you guys have been enjoying so far.**

 **Note: Jason ALSO has a description portion, so if you don't really care about what the guys a wearing, I'll put the same symbols I used last time at the beginning and end.**

 **KEEP CALM AND READ ON!**

 **Part 4 of 5**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

I missed her.

Did she miss me?

It had been a long time, and I hadn't seen her beautiful, sparkling eyes. We had chatted through Snapchat, texts, and calls, but it wasn't the same. I felt lonely again. Among all my friends who just happened to be dating. It felt like I had once again become the seventh wheel. Except _now_ there were more couples, like Nico and Will, so I was pushed even further down the wheel road, to some odd-numbered wheeler.

Now usually, this didn't bother me much, but the fact was that now that I was with someone, being away from her was depressing.

I put on my worn out smile everyday, pretending everything was fine. I still played my crazy, idiotic, hyper self so well, I could've won an Oscar.

I've been doing exactly what Piper did back when I saw her for the first time. The only thing that powered me through the day was coffee, sugar, and more caffeination.

Also the thought of getting to see Calypso again.

It had taken a toll on me. The bags under my eyes were darker, my frame was scrawnier than usual, and even my normal springy hair seemed to become limp. It was harder to be around all my friends, who visited on actually doing stuff. I barely had any motivation to build, fiddle, or work in general. I could barely bring myself to even enter Bunker Nine.

This past week was the worst.

When Calypso and I had returned to Camp Half-Blood, Chiron helped me set up a plan for Calypso.

She would live in a little apartment near the camp, incase she needed a little help, because the gods decided if she was to remain in this world, she had to prove herself worthy.

But that was the flaw.

She was placed in a different school district. We never saw each other during the day, and even though she was allowed to get help from camp, she had to earn her own money. Calypso had a part-time job at a salon, and would work full time on weekends just to get some extra money for support. I had also taken a part time job so I could help her.

Different schools, plus different job schedules equal no time for us. I literally had no seen her in person for a month.

This made me angry, and sad, and it weakened my self-confidence. I just continued to tough it out, hoping something would change. That something might get better. then a seed of self-doubt was planted.

Could Calypso start liking another guy at her new school? What if she decided I just wasn't 'the one'?

My self-doubt made me a little paranoid, and I decided to drown my worries with more coffee.

I started causing problems by accident.

One time I had fallen asleep, and left a burner on in Bunker Nine. Another time, I almost knocked one of the younger kids into the lava at the rock-wall. And last night, during my sugary caffeination craze, I actually set fire to the Demeter cabin. The last thing on my to-do list was have prom top it all off.

What if she stood me up? I didn't want to go through the process of putting effort to look awesome if she didn't even show up. I just wanted to lie around all day, mope, and maybe never wake up.

A few minutes ago, I had woken up to yelling and shouting outside. I groaned.

 _Ugh. Sounds like they're going to leave soon. Thank the gods._

I turned on my back, and was about to drift off again, when a sweet voice chimed, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Leo?"

I must be dreaming already. I mumbled and pulled the blankets closer.

Someone was walking towards me, and I could hear the pattering of sandals on the cabin floor. My imagination produced the love of my life in front of me. She cupped my face in her hands.

 _What a realistic dream._

"Leo, I know you can hear me." There was a pause, "Now I know _for sure_ you can hear me. Your mouth is twitching.

It was true. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, when I blinked the blurriness from my eyes.

"Sunshine?" I whispered, softly.

There she was in all her goddess glory. Her pearly white smile shown at me, and her beautiful white dressed made her look angelic. Her face was there. _She_ was there.

I sat up slowly, making sure I wasn't dreaming, and pulled her to me in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much, Calypso," I whispered. Her name rolled off my tongue like sweet honey.

It felt like everything had finally clicked back in place. I once again felt alive, and could almost hear the gears in my brain turning in anticipation.

Calypso smirked at me, "If you missed me so much, why aren't you dressed and giving me a corsage?" She held out her bare arm, and I could see the metal charm bracelet I made for her hanging on the other one.

I suddenly realized I was still in my mario kart pajamas, and there she was...ready to go.

"I-i'm sorry. I didn't know if you were even coming."

She frowned, taking my hands in hers, "What's wrong, Leo? You look tired. I was worried when I heard the guys saying they didn't know if you were alright."

I usually don't like to be an open book that anyone can read, but Callie was different, and pretty soon, I could feel my vision blur, as hot tears threatened to spill from my eyes, "I don't know...I-i...We haven't seen each other in such a long time, and I guess in that time, I lost myself." A hot tear trickled down my face, and Calypso brushed it away with her thumb.

I buried my head in her neck, and hugged her close to me, "I missed you. _So_ much, I-i don't want you to leave me again." My chest tightened at the thought. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I could feel my t-shirt becoming damp with her tears.

"I've missed you too. I promise things will get better. Senior year is almost over, and soon, we'll have all the time in the world to spend together. I've saved enough money to the point where I only have to work part time on the weekends. We'll figure it out. I promise."

She grabbed the back of my neck, and pulled my forehead to hers. I cracked a smile, "So after this is all over, we can open Leo & Calypso's Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters?" **(A/N what?** **Nooo. Of course this isn't a little promoting for my friend...okay yeah it is. Go check out her story with this title!)**

Her laugh lifted my spirits instantly, "Of course. You'll fix things, and I'll cook and sing. How could I forget?" Calypso's eyes were sparkling as she looked up into mine. Our hands intertwined; my rough, callused hands held her smooth, silky small ones.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you are?"I muttered.

She blushed, but punched me playfully in the shoulder, "Mhmm. I fixed my dress to look like the one I wore on Ogygia-"

I interrupted her, "I'm not just talking about your dress. I'm talking about you." A sweet smile graced her lips, and I couldn't help but lean in to kiss her. However, Calypso evaded me and pecked me on the cheek instead.

"Hey! What was that for? I thought we were having a moment!" I pouted.

She laughed, "Yeah. You _thought_ we were. Save it for later, and quickly get ready. We still have to take our pictures!"

I quickly took a shower, got dressed, and looked in the mirror. Somehow my limp, greasy hair had turned back in to its beautiful luscious self. A gift from the gods, no doubt. I sent a quick thank you to Aphrodite, and made my way outside.

I strutted outside, and quickly swiped a corsage from a knowingly Jason.

Ignoring my friends, I made my way to Calypso, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand.

She -and everyone else- gasped, but I only chuckled.

"Oh calm down you guys. I'm just being a gentleman, and putting the corsage on her wrist." I slipped it on, sinking evilly, "Unless you _wanted_ me to pull out a ring I had already made to match your bracelet." She narrowed her eyes, and slapped me in the back of the head.

"Kidding! Kidding..." I raised an eyebrow, "Or am I?" The group burst in laughter as Calypso's face started to turn red with embarrassment.

We quickly took our photos (I caught Calypso's dress on fire _once..._ good thing she saw that coming and made it fire proof), and listened as carpool was set up. I would be in the van with Will, Nico, Owen, Tayla, Simon, and Riley.

"Ooh, can I drive?!" I asked, excitedly.

"NO!" everyone exclaimed at once.

"Okay, okay, geez..." I muttered. I looked over at Tayla, who was standing awkwardly to the side with Owen, "Hey, are you two going together?"

Owen's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls, and Tayla just turned pink.

"Uh...um, no. M-my boyfriend is a mortal, so I said I was just going to meet him at the dance..." she stuttered. Owen seemed disappointed, and looked down at his shoes.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Okay then." I quickly looked at my watch, "Guys, isn't the reservation for six?"

They nodded.

"Well it's 5:55."

Annabeth jumped in the air, "Why didn't anyone say anything?!" She quickly opened the van door as Jason and Piper flew off, and Frank transformed into a bird, "Guys, get in the van!"

Percy snickered as he walked past her to his car, "You sound like a creepy old man trying to lure children into the back of his car."

That earned Percy a smack to the back of the head.

We hopped into the van, and got situated.

"So, who's driving?" I asked.

Will grinned, "Annabeth just threw the keys at us, and I was lucky enough to grab them. Well, after Nico, Owen, and Simon had thrown themselves on top me." He rubbed his side, " The appreciation was noted, but not needed."

Out of nowhere, Annabeth yelled from down the road to hurry up.

Owen, Simon and Riley had moved to the back, I sat in the middle with Tayla and Calypso, and Nico was in the passenger side with Will.

"TO THE RESTAURANT!" I yelled, and we were off.

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

I loved my power to fly.

And being able to see the pure joy on Piper's face when she was in the air, made the experience even better.

Piper and I were the first ones to leave. Her arms encircled me tightly, even though I had already securely wrapped my arms around her waist.

I liked flying fast, just to feel the sting of the wind, and adrenaline rushing through my body. I knew Piper could feel it too.

Soon, we slowed to a more relaxing speed, and without the rushing wind, we could actually talk. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a faint smile playing on her red lipped mouth.

"Excited to see my fabulous dancing skills?" I waggled my eyebrows at her as she threw her head back, laughing.

'I'm just happy it's finally happening. I've been so tired recently, and have been waiting for this for so long." Her voice was soft, and she leaned a head on my shoulder. Some of her hair fell forward, and I breathed in her heavenly scent. She smelled like citrus.

"Stop that!" she cried out teasingly, and yanked her head back.

"Stop what?" I replied.

Stop trying to inhale my hair, idiot!"

I laughed. I hadn't realized I was breathing so deeply, "What? I can't help it if your hair smells nice. Plus, you're so close to me, what do you want me to do, let you fall?"

She let one of her arms detach from around my body to punch me in the shoulder.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" I complained.

Piper glared at me, "Don't you ver threaten to drop me."

I pushed back a few strands of her hair, "Why would I ever drop you?"

She only shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe a demon took control of your body? Things like that can happen, ya know."

I pulled her in as close as possible, "Pipes, I would _still_ hold on to you...even if you were trying to kill me." She looked like she wanted to say something else, but instead, nestled her head agains me. We stayed silent for a little while, and I could feel the rhythm of our hearts beating in sync.

I listened to Piper's melodic voice, talk about how the day went. I listened as she gushed about the couples (something she would never admit to doing) and how the massages where really helping her. I wish I could've done more to help her, but I understood how somethings could only be solved by her. Of course, I had told her that she wasn't bothering me in the slightest, and even if she was, I would never look at any other girl the way I looked at her.

I told her about how my day went, and how they guys wouldn't cooperate.

"Owen wouldn't shut up about how unrealistic the game was, Nico and Percy kept getting their characters mixed up, Will was okay, but Jon kept insisting he was the better medic, Simon kept accidentally killing us, Frank was doing okay, and Percy was just annoying the Tartarus out of everyone." Piper snickered. "We couldn't work together, and it didn't really help that the other team had somehow found out to use hacks! The only reason we won the last game was because the other team finally got kicked off the server."

Piper smiled, "Sounds like you guys had a very...eventful day."

"Yeah, well it was probably better than going to the spa," I shot back, teasingly.

"Hey, it was nice! Ya know? It was just us girls, getting to do something together that was _normal_ for a change. Plus, it was the first time in a while that we got to hang out with Calypso."

I thought about it for a second, "Well when you put it _that way._ I guess it sounds nice." She smiled, planting a kiss on my cheek.

By then, the restaurant was in view. We descended from the clouds, and landed behind a truck. Walking around, we saw Frank change back, just as Percy's car entered the parking lot. The van was coming up the block, and I could hear Leo shouting and yelling from the back.

As they entered the parking lot, I looked at each of the guy's outfits.

 **(+++)**

Percy had a tux on, and a silver tie to match Annabeth's dress. Somehow, it was crooked, and his black leather shoes were already scuffed up. His hair was all over the place, and he kept fidgeting, sticking his hands in his pockets, every few seconds.

Jon was wearing a white tucked-in button down shirt with a black tie, black pants, and black dress shoes. His dark brown hair was styled lightly with gel.

Frank was also wearing a tux, and he had gold buttons and cufflinks, as well as a gold bow tie. Frank's suit seemed to be a little tight, and it only made sense because the dude seemed to still constantly be growing.

Owen had worn a simple navy suit, and a matching bow tie. Underneath, he was wearing a light pink button up shirt. Owen's hair style was a lot like mine, so I could tell he styled it with a little gel.

Will had gone for a more casual look. His hair was much like Percy's (all over the place) but he seemed to have taken the time to at least _try_ and comb it a little bit. He was wearing a plain white button down, tucked into his black slacks, and had on a black bowtie with little, tiny suns on them. His shoes were...Nico's? They were black, Italian, leather, with a skull impression on the backs of both heels. I had seen Nico wear them only once.

Nico had ditched the aviator jacket and black skull t-shirt he always wore. He had thrown on a grey button down with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He was wearing a back tie with skulls that matched the description Hazel had given of the suit she met Pluto in for the first time. He was still wearing his skull ring, and it seemed he was wearing grey socks with white skulls on them that peeked out from under his black, skinny jeans. Of course, he was wearing his black converse.

Simon was wearing a tux, and today he had gotten a lavender colored bowtie to match Riley's dress. His "hermes Trademark" was now gone, thanks to the Hecate kids, and his hair was also styled with gel. He seemed to hang behind the rest to cover up the fact that he was wearing his sneakers.

Leo wore a black button down shirt, which he had tucked into his pants, and had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. He was wearing a loose, ivory tie, and blood red suspenders had been changed out for his regular, black ones. His hair seemed springier then it had recently been, and a permanent grin was fixated on his face.

I was wearing a black tux, and red bowtie to match Piper's dress. I had found some faux leather shoes, and even gotten one of those pocket squares (in red, of course). Yes, I know. What an overachiever.

 **(-)**

"Shall we, m'lady?" Percy offered Annabeth his arm, eyebrows raised.

"We shall, " she responded, "Let's go! I'm starving."

The pack entered, and sat in the waiting chairs, as I made my way to the host, with Piper.

"Reservation for...?" the host smiled at the both of us, eyes lingering on Piper a little too long. I watched as he looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Piper raising an eyebrow, and glaring at him.

"Grace." I said through gritted teeth, sliding my arm around Piper's waist.

The young man tapped a few buttons on a screen,a n motioned for us to follow, "Right this way please."

We zigzagged past diners in crisp suits and all different color dresses. Suddenly, we stopped at a table among many others. The young man pulled out a chair for Piper, making a point to smile at her, "Table for two."

Piper scrunched her eyebrows, "Um, no. There must be a mistake. We reserved a table for sixteen." She pointed out he parade of friends behind us.

The host blankly stared at the other fourteen people, "I'm sorry, but we don't have a reservation for sixteen."

I glared at him, "I made this reservation a while ago, so there _has_ to be room for sixteen. I even spoke to the owner, who is a close family friend. And how would you know if the reservation book isn't even here? It's at the front, which I know you didn't check when we walked in, because you were checking out my girlfriend!"

A few of the diners were now looking on, drawn by my raised voice.

The young man glared back at me, "Fine, _sir._ Let's all go back to the front. I'll even get the _owner_ for you."

Piper thanked him, but he just shoved his way past her. She would've fell into someone's soup, if I hadn't called her. As I steadied her, I could feel the air around me hum with electricity.

I did _not_ reserve a table for sixteen at a fancy restaurant, only to have my girlfriend knocked over by a host with no manners!

The group stared at me for a second before Percy spoke up.

"We'll just go wait in the car."

He turned around, as the rest of the group hurriedly walked out of the restaurant.

I grabbed Piper's hand, and marched to the front of the restaurant, where it seemed the host had in fact, gotten the owner. When I got to the front, I slammed my hand down on the pedestal. At this point, I had gotten the whole restaurants attention.

"Richard, would you mind if I spoke with your host for a minute?" I asked the owner. He immediately took a step back, nodding. I thanked him, before turning back to the host.

"You, sir, are completely out of line, and beyond disrespectful! The service was terrible, and we hadn't even sat down yet. I know Richard would _never_ allow such disrespect in his restaurant, which probably means you're going to be fired, and because I hate causing people pain, I'm going to refrain from giving you a piece of my mind for the way were looking at my girlfriend. So be lucky you're being fired, because you have no idea what I could do to you." I glared at the host one last time, before turning to the door.

"Wow. So typical. Woman just love hiding behind their boyfriends, don't they?" Piper froze beside me. I almost laughed, knowing the kind of furry she was about cast on that host.

She slowly made her way to the host, and before he could even blink, she punched him square in the face. The host cried out, clutching his now bleeding nose. He turned to Richard who just shrugged his shoulders, and gave him a look that said, ' _Don't look at me. You asked for it.'_

Piper grabbed the man by his collar, "Next time you look at a girl like a piece of meat, remember that our bite is _waaay_ worse than our bark." She shoved him away, "That will be all. The next time we come back, I hope you're gone. Good night, Richard!" Piper flashed the owner a smile, which he returned.

The host was thoroughly embarrassed, and many of the guest just looked at him with disgust. As we walked through the door, I heard an elderly lady talking with her husband

"Jonathan, Don't you remember when we were like that? It's kids like them who give me faith that humanity hasn't all gone evil."

I looked over at Piper, and we both smiled as we exited.

As we walked out, she turned and kissed me on the cheek, "By the way, thanks of not letting me fall." She laughed as I rolled my eyes, grinning.

* * *

 **Soooooo. Was it okay? I can't believe we're almost done! This will be my first completed full length "story".**

 **Anyway, don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories!**

 **See you guys soon for Part 5! :)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	24. Friday: Part 5 of 5

You guys wanna hear my sad excuse of a story as to why I was gone so long? Of course you do:)

I promise you guys, I really was going to post the next day, but then Comic-con happened. SO yeah. That basically describes everythingXDXDX I got really excited, so instead of writing the chapter, I watched videos and caught up on all my favorite stuff there. **BTW WHOSE EXCITED ABOUT JUSTICE LEAGUE, AND THE MARVEL MOVIES COMING OUT.**

The second day, I had to go to my cousins pep rally for the Canada Games...where I somehow got mistaken for my 19 year old cousin's girlfriend...yeah. Not sure how that happened.

Third day, I actually did get some of the writing done, so...no story there.

Fourth day, I was at the opening ceremony for the Canada Games. Basically, the entire time I was just shocked about the fact that I was so close to freaking _**JUSTIN TRUDEAU.**_ Honestly, so jealous that my cousin got a picture with him:(( and ya know...kinda wishing he was my president...

The rest of the days, I've just been out really late. For the Canada games. My cousin plays girls basketball, so I was out supporting her almost everynight...BTW, go Manitoba! Good job on your bronze medal:)

And today, well, the day before today, I went out to eat for my mom's birthday...so yeah.

 **Anyways, yeah. That's the end of my sad excuse for a story;)**

 **~Back to the regularly scheduled program~**

 **Ahhhh! This is the last chapter!** **I can't believe it! Omgomgomg.**

 **So, I will probably be posting a separate A/N with everything later on in the week, so stay tuned for that!**

 **IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

 **PART 5 OF 5**

* * *

 **K.J's POV**

The group was standing outside, looking in, and watching Piper and Jason giving the host a beat down. Just as Piper punched the host, Percy looked down at his watch.

"So it's only 6:30. Anyone have an idea on where to eat?"

Will spoke up first, "I saw a Mc Donald's on the way here."

Tayla piped it, "Yeah! Simon, what do you think about chicken nuggets?" The both smiled at each other, as if sharing an inside joke. Then they both started singing to themselves...something about nuggets, biscuits, and dipping them in mashed potatoes?

The rest of the group nodded, seeming to agree with the idea.

Annabeth smiled, " Well, looks like we're going to Mc Donald's!" At this everyone dispersed to meet up at the fast food joint.

;;;;;;;;;

Percy's car was a fairly clean one. The air freshener hanging in the front smelled like pine trees. Percy smiled, laughing slightly, "My mom put that up when I wasn't looking. It's kind of an inside joke."

 _Did I just say that aloud?_

He reached to take it down, but Annabeth smacked his hand away, "Eyes on the road, Seaweed Brain! And don't touch the freshener. It's the only reason why none of us have passed out."

Hazel chuckled lightly, and continued to stare out the window. I let my gaze wander over to Jon, who was also looking out the window. He looked thoroughly upset. My heart clenched, seeing him like that, so I slowly inched my hand closer to his until they were barely touching. His muscles tensed at the touch, probably surprised at my sudden affection, but I quickly laced our fingers together. He whipped his head around to say something, but I heat him to it. Scooting closer, I spoke up, " I think you and I are going to be the best dancers on the floor tonight."

Annabeth turned around to face me, and my know sputtering boyfriend, "You and Jon are together?"

I grinned, "Well, yeah, why else would I say we'll be the best dancers?"

"Maybe you both took dance lessons as children, and are going to have a dance battle?" Percy replied, sarcastically.

Jon was red as a tomato, blinking rapidly, he tried to say something, "I-i...uh."

"Sorry I waited so long... I was scared. Please don't hate me." I whispered into his ear. His eyes widened.

"Why would I ever hate you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I smiled, happy to finally get such a big weight off my chest.

I looked over, smirking evilly, "Good because not I get to tease you."

"Wait. Wha-"

"You know, one of Jon's many talents is dancing. He's done hip hop-, tap, jazz, also, modern, waltz, and even ballet!"

Percy burst out laughing while Annabeth and Hazel had impressed looks on their faces.

"Ballet?" Percy cried out.

Jon muttered, "It's not just for girls, you know..."

Hazel looked kindly at him, "He's right, Percy. ballet is a very difficult form of dance, so I am very impressed with you, Jon."

Percy laughed even harder.

Jon glared playfully, "I'll get you for that," he said, as we pulled into the McDonald's parking lot.

Jason and Piper were talking quietly as Frank. looking a bit ruffled, came around from behind a tree. I could see Will running a red light (Why?)

Percy unlocked the door, and we all filed out.

On the other side of the parking lot, I could see Leo trying to jump from one bumper to another, while Calypso was trying to get him to stop, and Simon and Riley seemed to be having a deep conversation -well not too deep. Simon just stole Riley's flower crown, and placed it on his head.

I zoned in on Tayla standing quietly at the back of the group, watching on the happy couples. Owen was _also_ isolated from the group, and it looked like he was trying to go up to Tayla to say something.

I shipped them so badly, but never told Tayla. Owen had told me, once, about his feelings for her, but I didn't say anything because she only had eyes for the biggest player in our grade, who was now he boyfriend, and prom date.

All of a sudden, Leo broke loose form the group, running at full speed into the Mc Donald's, with Calypso chasing after him in her strapped sandals. She had opted for no heels, and considering the pain my feet were in, she had definitely made the right choice.

The gang headed inside, and I could hear snippets of everyone's orders as I walked by.

"Annabeth, I wanna Big Mac, 'kay? And we'll order extra fries...with whatever you're having."

"Are they for me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um...you can have a few if you like."

"Will, I want a Happy Me-"

"happy Meal and Oreo McFlurry? Don't give me that look, I know what you want, cuz you get the same thing every time. It's not creepy."

"I didn't say anything." Then a pause, before, "thanks."

"Jason, please, I'll be fine with any salad, as long as it has no meat."

"Thank the gods we didn't go to Zaxby's. I wouldn't know what to get you. Don't say it, Piper! I'm getting a Big Mac, and that's final. You aren't going to make me a vegetarian too!"

"You're each getting a Big Mac?"

"Yeah. Also fries and milkshakes."

"Yep...well that was easy."

"But they have a 16 McNugget meal! Please, can we get it? Wait! No, I change my mind, I want a southwestern salad. Wait! No, I want fries and a vanilla milkshake. Wait! No, I want a Happy Meal! Well, actually, I kinda just want the toy...wait! Should I get a Big Mac since Percy, Jason, and Frank are getting Big Macs?"

"Leo, we both know you wouldn't finish a Big Mac."

"You're right, why don't we just share the nuggets?"

"Jon, I'll just have a salad."

"Really? Everyone else is getting burgers or nuggets, well except Piper."

"Yes really. You know I love salads, so shut up and order." I laughed.

"Hmmm...I think I'll get a cheeseburger." Simon turned to Riley.

"That's what I was thinking of getting!" She replied.

"Haha! Don't we think alike!"

"I guess we do, and give me my flower crown back!"

"I'll have a caesar salad and a coke, please." Owen ordered calmly, first in line.

After everyone had ordered, we quickly found tables, since the restaurant was fairy empty.

We ask just sat around eating, laughing, and talking with each other.

I noticed Owen staring at Tay, who was debating with Leo about how to correctly dip a fry into a milkshake. Simon, Riley, and Calypso started laughing when they both got the milkshake all over their faces. Calypso gently wiped Leo's face with a napkin. Owen's head tilted slightly when Tayla grabbed a napkin to wipe the milkshake off her self. He frowned when he saw me looking at him, and looked back down at his food.

 _Poor Owen._

While finishing my salad, I heard an uproar of laughter form the group.

Percy was holding up his phone, "Nico, Will, smile!"

I whipped my head around, searching for the source of the noise, only to see Percy taking a video of the play area.

And there, standing in all their light and dark glory, were Will and Nico, scrambling onto the different levels of the jungle gym.

"Nico, please let me get one selfie! Please!" Will was crying out, chasing Nico through a tube.

"It says "No Running in the Play Area". Which part of that do you _not_ understand?!" he yelled back, as he swooped towards a slide.

"I'm not running, I'm flying!" Will laughed, as he grabbed Nico's ankles before he could go down the slide.

"Usually sons of Apollo aren't given the gift of flight," Jason commented.

I laughed with the rest of my friends, then cried out as Nico and Will come tumbling down the slide, "Will! Watch out! You're going to knock Owen-"

I was cut off by a loud thud, followed by a squelch as Will landed on the ground, knocking Owen flat on his face.

Directly on some ketchup packets.

* * *

 **Owen's POV  
**

The hurricane of emotions inside me was whirling around, faster and faster, stirring everything up, and triggering my temper.

"UGH!" I snarled as I slowly got to my feet, feeling the cold splotch of ketchup, seeping through my clothes.

My white shirt was ruined.

Will's eyes were wide, "Owen, I'm so sorry...I-i bet Percy could help-"

" _Save it._ I don't need anyone's help," I snarled, pushing my way past Will. Everyone was silent as I turned to head to the bathroom.

Out of the corner of my eye, Tayla's worried face was gaping in horror, probably at how I had treated my half-brother. I immediately felt like a jerk, but I quickly strode to the bathroom before anyone could say anything.

Making sure the bathroom was empty, I kicked the wall, and shouted, "Ugh! Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid!"_

I raked my hands through my perfectly combed hair, making it almost identical to Will's.

I had always hated the dances and happy couples at our school. It was just a constant, painful reminder of what I didn't have. How could I feel anything, when the only girl who _could_ make me feel something _,_ didn't seem interested?

Kayla, my best friend since middle school.

She'd never given me a second glance.

Both my hands gripped the cold sink, as I leaned over, trying to control my anger.

She'd constantly talk about the player, and how she would be the one to change his ways. i tried to warn her that maybe, he wasn't the one, but dud she listen? No.

And now, he was her boyfriend.

And prom date.

Cleaning off the ketchup as best i could, I dried my shirt with some paper towels, and sighed as I slumped to the ground.

She was always so lively and beautiful. Especially tonight.

Her pink dress complimented her already rosy cheeks, and her makeup was simple, and yet, it enhanced her already amazing features.

I scrunched my nose at the ruddy splotch, still on my shirt. Maybe I could go home and grab another one?

 _Oh, who am I kidding, there's no way I could get back home in time!_

Slowly getting to my feet, I groaned.

 _I should just ditch prom. I mean, I'm going to be the odd one out anyways._ _I don't want to have to watch Tayla happily dance the night away with that jerk, anyway._

Just as I was about to slip out of the bathroom, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

i whipped around to punch the dude who was invading my privacy, but almost screeched when I saw it wasn't a dude at all.

Before me, in full blown, pink regalia, was Aphrodite, with a feigned look of shock.

"Oh darling, you wouldn't punch a lady!" she held a hand to her forehead like a damsel in distress.

"What do you want, Aphrodite?" I growled, "can't you see I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone right now?"

"Well that's no way to speak to a goddess, " she sent me a flashy grin.

"Answer my question then."

She rolled her eyes, "Fiiiiiine...I came to help you."

"Help me? How can you help me?" I asked, eyeing her warily.

"Well, I am the goddess of beauty, so I was going to give you a flash makeover for prom!" She wrinkled her nose at the ketchup stain, "your shirt is ruined, after all."

I gave her a grumpy look, "I don't even think I want to go.

She gasped, then in a poof of pink smoke, had changed into a crisp white blouse tucked into a plum pencil skirt. Her hair was in a tight bun, and she had glasses perched on her nose. Holding a clipboard, she looked like a phychiatrist.

"Listen, hun. I already know about your little Tayla problem...oh, don't give me that look! I'm the goddess of love! Anyway, you _must_ go to the prom, do you hear me?!"

"Why?"

"Your pink princess is going to be hurt, and you're the only one who can save her," she whispered.

"Hurt? How?" Now, I was concerned. Had another monster pick up our scent, and was going to attack at the dance?

She let out a frustrated sigh, "You know, Owen! I know you have a gift. It may not be prophecy, but it sure is a strong intuition.

"What is it with you gods, and refusing to just give a straight answer? How is she going to get hurt?" I was loosing my patience with the goddess.

"Piper down, I'll tell you what you need to know." Aphrodite raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

I raised my eyebrows back in response, and she took that as her cue to continue.

"Tonight is _your_ night, Owen. This is your opportunity to express your feelings for Tayla." My brain was slowly processing everything she said. Ohhhh. Hurt, like...

"Wouldn't that be taking advantage of her, and kinda rude...?"

"Owen, I know Tayla, and I know she would be very grateful for some good news."

"Well..." I felt resigned. This could backfire _real_ quick.

All of a sudden, Aphrodite squealed, "So you'll do it?!"

"Um..."

"Fantastic!" she grabbed my hands, and spun me around so fast, I though I was going to throw up my dinner.

As the world began to spin slower, the goddess spritzed cologne in my face. I coughed and waved away the air.

"Awwww! Don't you look adorable!" Aphrodite cooed.

"Was the spinning really necessary?" I said, trying to find a mirror.

"Not really, but I just didn't want you to see what I had picked out for you, until the last moment!"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. You couldn't have just told me to close my eyes or something." I finally found the mirror, after a few attempts of blinking the blurriness out of my eyes.

Oh.

I almost didn't recognize myself.

Aphrodite had completely changed my look. I was wearing a light gray suit jacket and matching slacks, a black belt buckle with a golden buckle (a small sun was engraved in it), and black leather shoes. I was still wearing a white button-down shirt, but a rose colored pocket square now peeked out from the pocket. She had even styled my hair to look soft and tousled.

Th goddess clapped her hands in delight, "Magnifique!"

I did a slow 180, my head bowed in embarrassment still remembering how I had treated her moments before, "T-thank you, Lady Aphrodite."

She waved a delicate hand, "It's always a pleasure, darling. Now, will you listen to my advice?"

"I think I might.," I smiled, nodding slowly.

"Ooh!. In that case, I'll let you know ahead; she'll probably make her way to the garden.`And _Please_ remember to look at the scenery. Especially the lovely flowers. They're so pretty this time around. Ta-ta!" With a whoosh, she had disappeared, leaving a few rose petals in her place.

"Okay?" I shook my head and muttered under my breath, "That was weird."

I poked my head out of the bathroom and saw the group still huddled around our table, whispering concernedly. Percy finally stood up, saying, "I'll go check on him."

I quickly came out of the bathroom and called out, "No need, I'm here."

Everyone stood there, gaping at me, and exclaiming at my outfit. I walked up to Will, holding out my hand, "I'm sorry I was a jerk earlier. I've just been in a really...weird mood lately."

Will's tense face brightened and he gave me a crushing bear hug. "It's all good, bro! By the way, what happened in there?" He pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh...Aphrodite to the rescue! Ha ha." I said, sarcastically. Everyone laughed, Piper and Annabeth especially.

Suddenly, Nico poked Will's arm. "It's 7:35," he said drily.

Will jumped, "Oh gods! We have to get going, guys!" he waved us out the door, and the group split in different directions.

Frank smiled wickedly at Jason and Piper, "Race you there!"

"You're on!" Jason returned the smile, zooming into the air as Piper called down to us, "See you guys there! GAH WATCH OUT FOR THE TELEPHONE POLE!" She let out a shriek as Jason and her disappeared past the pole and into the clouds.

Percy's car group left, and the rest of us piled into the van. This time, me, Riley, and Simon sat in the middle while Tayla, Calypso, and Leo sat in the back.

Through the entire ride of jokes and blaring the radio, I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I was tempted to look back, but continued to look forward, thinking it was just my imagination.

When we arrived at the dance, I could see everyone else waiting for our group, on the sidewalk. I got out from one side, while Simon slid open the door on the other.

He extended his out to Riley, which she took before she promptly stumbled on her heels and fell into his arms. They both chuckled a little, nervously. He reached out, straitening the crooked flower crown on her head, as she smiled shyly at him.

Simon looked like he was about to say something, when Leo yelled, "Quit making goo-goo eyes at each other, and let us out, ya lovebirds!"

Riley burst into laughter as Simon blushed, quick to lower the seat before Leo said anything else.

After everyone was out, we all ambled along the pavement, each couple holding hands and whispering excitedly to each other.

Finally, we made our way inside, where we were greeted by flashing lights music, a photo booth, and a huge dance floor. We joined the line for photos, where each couple got a few picture from the photographer.

As the line inched forward, I looked over and saw tail looking around nervously, waiting for the player- arm...I meant "date"- to show up.

Out of nowhere, she rushed past the photo station, and made her way to the dance floor, quickly disappearing into the crowd. I followed her quickly, wondering why she had rushed off so suddenly. It took me a few minutes, but I finally found her.

There she stood, hands clasped over her mouth, eyes wide with disbelief.

And there _he_ was, holding another girl in a skimpy red outfit close to him. He looked over the girl's shoulder at Tayla and smirked, "My bad. i guess I forgot to tell you we were through. But did you really think I'd be yours?"

The jerk spun the girl further away, into the mass of dancers, leaving Tayla by herself.

She stood there for another moment, stunned, before running towards a pair of open doors, which happened to lead to a garden.

 _A garden...what had Aphrodite said? Look at all the flowers?_

I couldn't think. All I knew was that my best friend had run off, and I had no idea what to do.

"Psst, Owen!" a feminine voice hissed at me.

"Wha- K.J?" I turned around, and saw she had slipped through the crowd to me.

"what are you standing for, go comfort her, stupid!" she cried out, hitting me upside the head.

"Ow! I heard you, lady. I'm going, I'm going...geez," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

I passed through the French doors leading to the grand garden, and stopped in awe. The landscapers really had done an excellent job.

There were four paths of low steps to the center circle, each from a cardinal direction. The garden itself was split into fourths, arcs of flowers fanning outwards. All the flowers were beautiful and in bloom, leaving the air aromatic. At the center circle was an elegant fountain with a carved crane spewing water through it's back at the top. Sitting at the edge of the fountain was a beautiful girl whose face was tearstained.

I quietly made my way down to Tayla. Sitting beside her, I let her cry.

After a few minutes, she began to calm down. I handed her a tissue from my pocket and she dabbed at her cheeks and eyes, before blowing her nose.

Somehow her makeup had managed to stay intact.

"You were right," she whispered so softly, I barely caught it.

"Hmm?" I looked at her, astonished and confused.

"You told me he might not be the one. I've brought this upon myself," her voice cracked with sadness.

"I never wanted this to happen to you. I said those things because I was trying to look out for you. I thought that maybe you could change him, but now I see that he will probably never be able to change his ways. I'm sorry," I said softly, brushing a stray tear away.

"He _hurt_ me! Just brushed me aside like I was nothing. God! How could I be so stupid!" she cried out, and leaned her head against my shoulder in defeat.

 _Your pink princess is going to be hurt, and you're the only one who can save her._

I tired to soothe her. "Shhhh...he never deserved you anyway. He never understood the importance of morals, or how to be kind. He was never worthy of your attention. That jerk doesn't understand what he left behind. You're too good for him. He will never understand how amazing you are, Tayla. You're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and kind, you always make me laugh. You're perfect, an-" I was effectively cut off by her lips on mine. I was so shocked for a second, I sat there, not moving. Then I remembered that Tayla was there, and I responded.

In that moment, time seemed to slow, and all I could think about was that Tayla. The Tayla I had crush on since middle school was kissing _me._ Her arms wrapped around my neck, as I pulled her closer to me. The warmth she radiated was addicting, and I never wanted her to leave my side.

And just like that, it was over.

She tensed up, before pulling away, removing her arms from around my neck, and looking down at her hands, which were now situated on her lap. She was silent for a moment, probably contemplating what she was going to say.

"I-i...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" I wrapped her in my arms, without saying a word. Her arms wrapped around me, as I rested my chin on her head. Her warmth consumed me once again, and I could feel her sink into my embrace.

We sat there in silence, just holding each other, and honestly, I didn't mind it one bit.

"You smell good," she commented into my jacket, her voice muffled.

I laughed at her randomness. "Thanks," I replied drily, "I do take care of myself, ya know."

She kept her face in my jacket, but I could feel her smiling. For a few moments, it sounded like Tayla was mumbling to herself. I couldn't quite hear what she was saying, but from her tone, it seemed she was debating with herself.

All of a sudden, she tensed up.

She untangled herself from me, and stood up straight. Looking into my eyes, she smiled at me.

"Maybe that's why I like you."

It hit me like a bucket of cold water.

W-wait. Did she just say she _liked_ me?!

"Hold on, you like me?"

Kayla gave me a small smile, "Well, yeah. I did just kiss you, didn't I?"

"You did, but I just thought you were hurt because of that idiot, and...wait. Why did you go out with that jerk in the first place?"

"Well, I was thinking about that...you wanna know a secret? I never actually liked the player. In fact, I only ever talked about him in front of you. And know that I'm looking back at those moments, it all makes sense! Owen, I wasn't in love with that stupid player, I was trying to make you jealous! I _played the player!_ It was all just a test!" She seemed to be really excited about her knew discovery, but I was still slightly confused.

"Wait. So you're telling me, the only reason you went out with that jerk, was to make me jealous, because you thought that it would make me like you?" her overjoyed expression, quickly turned into a frown.

"So I'm guessing you don't like me like that, which is fine I guess-"

I interrupted her, "Now hold on a sec. Where did you get the ides that I didn't like you? I kissed you back, didn't I?"

"You really like me?"

I nodded in confirmation, "And you like me...How didn't we realize this sooner?" We were both silent for a minute, before bursting out in laughter.

Tayla chuckled, "Wow...we're idiots."

I smiled back at her, "Yeah..."

We looked up, where a crescent moon was gracing the night sky. The stars all around us twinkled against the pitch black night. I clapped Tayla's left hand in my right, and we sat there for awhile, smiling.

Something moved in my peripheral vision to the left. I looked over, slowly, to see a pristine white orchid, among the bright pink and purple flowers. It was growing before me inner parts of its petals were light pink. It shimmered and stopped glowing, and it struck me that Aphrodite had placed it there.

 _I mean, orchids don't just grow naturally in this area._

I plucked it, and showed it to Tayla, "What do you think?"

She gasped in delight, "It's so pretty!"

I tucked it behind her ear gently. I looked down at the ground, too shy to look into her eyes.

I leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "Not as pretty as you."

Her smiles so genuine. I felt like the luckiest person in the world when she sat beside me. I put an arm round her shoulders and we sat there, at the edge of the fountain, alone in our own world.

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

Will was so annoying sometimes.

"C'mon, Nico, let me lean on your shoulder!"

"No! I refuse to be your human pillow," I replied grumpily.

"Pleeeeeeas?" he wined, giving me his puppy dog eyes. Grrrr. He knew I couldn't stand it when he did that.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I glared at him, and he smiled back victoriously. After we got our picture, he dragged me over towards the dance floor.

I quickly scrambled backwards, trying to ground my heels in the floor, as Will pulled me forward.

"No way!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Aw come on, loosen up. You aren't going to make us sit by the food table all night, are you?"

That was what I _had_ intended to do, but obviously Will wouldn't allow it.

He put a finger to his lips, thinking. "Hmmm...so no dancing-yet," he smiled evilly before continuing, "no eating...Oh stop doing that! I refuse to stand by that table all night. If you don't want to dance, then I refuse to stand there...hm. How about a walk through the garden?"

I shrugged after a few moments, and together we headed over to the doors.

All of a sudden, Will came to a screeching halt, "On second thought...let's not go for a walk."

I peeked past him, and saw Owen and Tayla looking into each other's eyes. Owen was holding a flower in his hands, and they had grins on their faces.

"Yeah...let's not." We backed away, and turned from the doors so quickly, we almost ran into few people racing by.

"Arrgh! Oh, hi guys!" Katie shouted, as she raced past us, trying to catch up to the Stolls, "Travis! Do _not_ put that there! I swear-"

I stared in the direction they had just vanished, "Should we be worried for Katie?"

"Nah, she can jeep them in check." Will nodded, with his hands in his pockets, "Knock, knock," Will randomly blurted out.

At that point, I was beyond confused, but I just went with it, "Who's...who's there?"

"Walk the Moon's"

"Walk the Moon's who-"

"SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!" Without another word, Will pulled me onto the dance floor, and spun me around. I groaned out loud, but secretly, I was glad he was putting so much effort into making me dance.

We danced for awhile, just laughing and enjoying the time. When "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy came on, all the demigods in the room started cracking up, like it was an inside joke that we all shared.

After the song ended, the DJ picked up the mic.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" a familiar voice, shouted. Will and I looked towards the DJ booth, and to our surprise, it _was_ a familiar person manning it.

"Reyna?!" we both said at the same time.

I left Will on the floor, and ran up to the platform where Reyna stood, in a deep purple gown strapless gown, wither hair curled and tumbling down her back. I tackled the girl, who was just like an older sister, in a hug.

"Nico! It's so great to see you! Where's Will?" She left the turntable to return the hug.

"Right here, just got ditched by my boyfriend," Will replied drily, "How've you been, Reyna?"

Her sincere, sisterly smile she had for me, was gone and replaced with the smile she used in public. "Oh, you know, busy running New Rome per usual. I can't wait to pass on the power to someone else, but I'm content where I am now."

Turning to Will, she smirked at Will and waggled her eyebrows, "Having fun with Nico?"

Will blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. "I would be having more fun if he would go to the photo booth with me," he smiled innocently at me. What did he want? He knew I hate getting my picture taken. I tried to change the subject.

"What are you doing here, Reyna?"

"I heard Annabeth was back in the mortal realm, so I decided to make a surprise visit too. I've been dying to talk with her about how her renovations are going in Olympus." After I raised an eyebrow, she continued. "Well I was going to catch up with you and Coach Hedge too. Maybe grab some coffee together."

I snorted at the thought of me, Reyna, and crazy Coach Hedge spending time together in a coffee shop. That was unlikely as a goat in disguise being assassinated in a restaurant.

"Hey, you two, leave me alone so I don't get kicked out. I better get to DJ-ing. Shoo!" She swatted us off the platform, right into the photo booth.

Will's face lit up, but before he could say a word, I looked at him quickly and said, "No."

His shoulders slumped dramatically. "Fine."

I looked at him graciously, "Thank-AGHH!" Will grabbed my arms, and pulled me into the photo booth, shutting the curtain behind me. "Will, seriously?!"

He gave me a cheeky smile, "Yes, seriously." He inserted the money and the machine lit up. "Okay, in 5,4,3,2,1!" His grin was huge as he stared at the camera, but I just glared at him.

"Nico, please smile. Smile for me?" Will pouted at me.

I had the same sullen look as before, "No."

His face had a wicked smirk, "What if I tickle you?"

My eyes widened, "you wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes i would, " he laughed and began to tickle me.

He was tickling a frickin son of Hades.

"NOOO!" I whooped with laughter, and tried to grab his wrists. He stopped after the machine lights dimmed.

Will smirked at me, "I wonder how our photos turned out."

I ripped the curtain open, and snatched the pictures before he could, but he looked over my shoulder anyway.

I gaped at the photos.

the first was Will begin Will, all happy and smiling at the camera. I was me, giving Will the death glare.

The second photo was Will giving me puppy dog eyes at me, and sticking his bottom lip out, but now I was looking away grumpily.

The third showed Will smirking evilly at me, and I was staring at the camera, my eyes wide as saucers.

The last picture changed completely.

Both of us were enthusiastically smiling. I was caught mid-laugh, while Will was tickling me.

It reminded me of the overall revolution of our relationship. When we had first me, I didn't think he'd have such an important place in my life. Now, he's _the_ most important thing in my life.

Besides Hazel.

Will loomed over me and pointed down at me in the last picture. "That's my moon," he whispered.

I smiled up at him. "And that," I pointed at him, "is my sun."

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

What a week.

This had been one of the best weeks in a long time.

Going to school was 682% better with Annabeth.

Her smile could push me to stay awake during a boring class, and her glare could keep me focused in math. Sword fighting with her in P.E. had been the highlight of the week, but tonight would probably top it off.

Speak of the devil... _whoa._

Annabeth slipped past a few people, her dress swishing past their legs elegantly. As she turned, a light breeze blew in through the French doors, pushing back the few wisps of hair that were left unpinned.

She looked like she was in a shampoo commercial.

Wherever she walked, eyes followed her glowing presence, as if she were a goddess.

In my mind, she _was_ a goddess.

I gulped, fighting to keep my cool.

In her hands, she held two punch glasses. She sent a sassy smirk my way.

"Try not to drool, Seaweed Brain."

She tapped my chin upward, closing my jaw, which had literally fallen. I shook my head quickly, and gave her a goofy grin.

"It's hard not to..." was all I could get out as she laughed lightly, and took a sip of her punch. I gulped mine down, and crushed the cup.

"Would you like to dance, m'lady?" I bowed, hand extended out to her.

Annabeth took another swing from the cup, and finished. "I thought you'd never ask, kind sir!" She let out a girlish giggle, something that no one ever could imagine to hear from Annabeth. She and I shared a look of shock. "I swear Aphrodite did more than just fix my hair and makeup," she whispered.I stared at her for a second, holding in my laughter, but couldn't bear it and burst out laughing.

Annabeth joined in, and we continued laughing for a good few minutes.

Finally, we linked arms and made our way to the dance floor.

We danced for a long time, talked with friends, joked around with Katie, Travis, and Conner, and even spoke to Reyna for a little while.

At around 10:45, Reyna stood in front of the turntable with a mic in hand. Fading the music, she handed the reins to the Stoll brothers.

She cleared her throat, and spoke confidently into the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, I bet you all have been waiting for this moment. It's time to crown our Prom King and Queen!"

The hall erupted with cheers.

Reyna smiled and motioned for us to quiet down, "Now, we all know the nominees, and have voted." There was some scattered clapping and support from the audience. "Well, let's first announce our Prom King." Reyna took a breath and continued, "I'm pretty sure we all know who won." A bunch of students turned towards me, while the rest laughed. "I am told that this is the biggest landslide victory the school has ever seen." Annabeth nudged me, playfully. "Give it up for this year's Prom King...Perseus Jackson!"

I knew I would most likely be chosen as Prom King, but I still felt embarrassed and happy.

I grinned at my fellow classmates as I strode up to the platform to receive my crown.

The Stolls were going crazy with the turntable, creating so sick beats as I did a little solo dance on the platform, until Reyna game me the "are you for real right now" glare. A bunch of students laughed at the exchange, but Reyna cleared her throat again.

:And now, Prom Queen." Another pause.

It was deathly silent in the hall.

"This nominee is someone who can easily get along with all." whispered shot around the room. "I'm pretty sure she made a great impression on everyone, especially for her short stay." Some people began pointing at Annabeth. "She's only been kind and respectful to everyone." I stared at Annabeth confidently. "I'm honored to announce this year's Prom Queen...Annabeth Chase!"

There was a chorus of screaming and shouting throughout the hall, but I cheered the loudest.A spotlight shone down on Annabeth, who was standing, shocked.

Piper slid over to her, and gave her a light push. Annabeth made her way towards the platform, smiling so brightly it lit up the entire room.

Just as she was nearing the platform, a pair of glittery white pumps made their way into view, and stuck out just enough to trip my girl.

"Annabeth, watch-"

My warning was too late.

Annabeth tumbled forward, but thank the gods for her cat like reflexes, she tuck and rolled gracefully back to her feet as if nothing happened.

The swarming body of students got even louder as the cheered for her. She cast a carefree glance over her shoulder, making eye contact with someone hidden in the shadows. As I followed her gaze, I figured out who had tripped my Wise Girl.

Sophie, in a white, sequined gown with a tight bodice and sparkly white pumps, was glaring coldly at Annabeth as she stepped onto the platform.

Annabeth winked at the furious girl as she bowed her head for Reyna to place a tiara on her perfect undo, which had somehow survived the fall. Annabeth bust out a few moves of her own, as she made her way over to my side, which, I have to say, weren't too shabby.

Reyna held her hands in our direction, as she yelled happily, "I present to you all, this year's Prom King and Queen! And now for the traditional court dance." The lights around the room changed different shades of blue and white, and more candles had been lit during the crowning ceremony.

I once again bowed to Annabeth, this time not taking my eyes off her lovely face, "May I have this dance?"

She curtsied in turn, never looking away from me, "Of course."

We strode to the middle of the dance floor, and music began to play.

She hooked her arms around my neck, and I hooked mine her around her waist. We swayed gently to the music, and I even took the liberty to spin her carefully, again, making her dress fan out. I'd hate to get cheesy, but it felt like a real-life fairytale.

"I'm so glad you're here, Wise Girl, " I whispered.

"I'm so glad that you're so glad that I'm here, Seaweed Brain," she teased back. I chuckled and looked into her eyes, contently. "I'm also glad you enjoyed the surprise visit."

I smiled, feeling a bit more vulnerable than I would've liked. "i enjoyed every minute I could spend with you, Annabeth." my head naturally dipped closer to hers.

"Me too, Percy." she made a strangled noise.

And that's when I noticed her eyes began to water.

"What's wrong?" I held her tighter to me, as if holding her close would be enough o shield her away from her problems.

"I'm going to miss you so much when I leave," she whispered, sadly.

"Shhh, don't think about enjoy this moment while we have it," I whispered, in a hopeful attempt of calming her.

She snorted, before quickly regaining her composure. "I think this is the first time yo've said something smart, Seaweed Brain."

I gasped, mockingly, "Hey, I've said smart things before! Just- maybe the happen to sound even smarter in my head!"

She chuckled softly. As she looked into my eyes with such intensity, I felt like I was caught in the middle of a sea storm.

We were still swaying, but I could feel the song was close to its end.

I stared back at her, memorizing every detail of her face.

This was Annabeth Chase.

My best friend.

My girlfriend.

My first love.

My only love.

Her face was tilted towards mine, a smile playing on her lips. It was too beautifully a moment to pass up.

I simply said, "I love you, Annabeth Chase," then closed the space between us, kissing her gently.

She immediately responded, and we stood there in the middle of the grand hall, only taking in each other.

It wasn't us ignoring the world. We _were_ each to others world, and that's all we focused on.

This was what I had wanted for my entire senior year: her presence, her touch, her kiss...it was all I ever wanted after she had left. Now, the girl I cared for so much was back in my arms.

Everything felt right.

We broke from our kiss as the song began to end, as everyone started cheering and clapping for us.

"Thank you, thank you!" I laughed cheerfully, taking a bow.

Annabeth punched me in the shoulder playfully, and she called out, "Where is everyone?"

Out of the crowd, all our friends came pouring through.

Once all sixteen had gathered n the middle, Wise Girl gave them all a loving look.

"Guys, I don't even know how to express my gratitude. This has been on e of the best weeks ever. I'm so glad I got to befriend some of you," she looked at Tayla, Simon, K.J, Jon, and Owen. "And I'm super happy to have reunited with all my old friends too." Annabeth's smile was so wide as she looked all of us over, "I know I'm leaving tomorrow..., but don't let that ruin out night. Let's enjoy it while we can. gods, I love you all so much!" She pulled us all into a group hug.

We slung our arms over each other's, forming a huge circle, and swayed back and forth to the beat.

Slowly, the gang began to break apart, each with their respective dates.

Another slow song came on, and with Annabeth's arms around my neck, we turned in a slow circle, inspecting our group of friends all dancing with each other happily.

Annabeth nudged me to look at her, "Did you expect tonight to end up like this?"

I grinned down at her, "nah...I imagined it to be terrible without you."

"So I made the right choice, coming? She smirked at me.

I smiled, and in a low voice, I murmured, "Or course...It was the best surprise ever."

She smiled, her eyes twinkling, "Surprise, surprise."

* * *

 **AAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD. THAT'S A FREAKING WRAP! Wow... can anyone else believe this story is two years old? I'm so happy for all the support I have gotten on this story. Also, I think this is the longest chapter ever written for me...it comes in at around 7,987 words! (not including the other chapters in this finale)**

 **Biggest thanks to my best friend, who stood up to the challenge, and wrote this whole ending for me! Peppermint, you are amazing!:)))))**

 **I love each and every one of you, and thanks to all you guys who took the time to read this. It means a lot!**

 **As always, I hope you favorite, comment, and follow this story. Also, don't forget to check out my other stories.**

 **A separate A/N will be coming (hopefully) shortly :D**

 **And yeah! Don't forget to do the poll on my bio, about new stories you want to read...**

 **And...I can finally post this as completed! XD**

 **See ya guys soon!3**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	25. FINISHED AN

**Special thanks to the following followers:**

Airdog1208 AnnaCipher Belgara Bianca Di Angelo 0

BiancaSolace BibiaValeS2 Books Lover1003

BruisesHEAShip C123002 Carleighgirl27

Celtic Silver Commander Matrix DamnLasers

Daughter-of-Athena-246 DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover

DemigodsandDragons EgoRaptor Etherjessica7

Sun Sil Extended Experience Fanvergent394

Foreverlark Flourtris Clace Fratzy GypsyOverlord

Halfblood36 Hellfire22 HeyItsCarlz IAmHazel

Jason Senan Jbrid22 Jindyandrugratslover

Jrpn Justdetails L0nesome0neWanderer Landlordlikesland

Ms. Chenandler Bong Ms. Cumberbatch MusicalGurl

Namibq Paws Whovian PicturePerfectMe

QueenFangirl996 RangerElk76 ReadingIsMyLife-Mostly

SeaweedOwlBrain That Percy Jackson Guy

TheAwesomePercyJacksonFangirl TheCanMan

TheGoddessOfAllBooks The Legendary Dark Slayer

TheLittleDeformedOne TheNightStriker Theseagreenowl

UniverseNinja XniX YAK5 YUMMYBUNS allen r

annabelle321 annerrr as13119 brmaria10 cathyzhang04

counrtymusicfan11 crazydasiy-in-tha-house dizzydaisy37

everyfandomever fanficchic355 fangirl2410 gabrielard

gallaghere i3LEGEND icequestion inactivewritter jablack510

jorman08 liv11 livliv04 pjohphoo rainbowpigs

smartgirlsan spyter123 screenija1010 storysupporter

 **And thanks to every one of you that favorited:**

Alexi21 Bianca Di Angelo 0 BibiaValeS2

BruisesHeAShip Carleighgir27 CrazyIsMyLiferStory

DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover DigitaIceBlock

EgoRaptor Fanvergent394 Foreverlark Fourtris Clace

Fratzy Goddess of Spring-Gems GypsyOverlord

Hellfire22 Jbird22 Jindyandrugratslover Jrpn

Kyteri Landlordlikesland MusicalGurl Namibq

PJ10012002 Paws Whovian PicturePerfectMe

QueenFangirl996 RangerElf76 SammySoSassy

Saya4127 SeaweedOwlBrain That Percy Jackson Guy

TheAwesomePercyJacksonFangirl TheCanMan

The Legendary Dark Slyer TheLittleDeformedOne

TheNightstriker UniversNinja Vanne-the-bookworm

XniX barbirpersassy brmaria10 dizzydasiy37

grandturismo jorman08 livliv04 persassyaf66

spyter123 storysupporter theonewholovestoship

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **This is the first "story" I've actually finished so far. It's also the second story I ever wrote, so I hope you guys have enjoyed this!**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and commented. It means a lot to me, knowing that people enjoy my work.**

 **Even though this story is finished, I probably will go back and re-edit. So if there are any slight changes, you'll know why.**

 **Anyways, since this story is completed, I was going to create a new story called, Beth. (check out the poll on my page) But since I created two new stories (randomly) I may wait a little bit before starting.**

 **Here's the summary just so you know what's coming next.**

* * *

 _ **Beth**_

 ** _Annabeth Chase._**

 ** _Every one knows her. Actress, model, and most importantly, America's sweetheart. She's kind, generous, and not to mention, young._**

 ** _At the age of only 17, she's probably the most famous, well known person in the world._**

 ** _But under all that glam, riches, and fame, is a teenage girl who just wants to live her life like normally. Taking on the character, Beth, she becomes normal._**

 ** _Well, if you count a nerd normal._**

 ** _She balances her glam life, and her normal life as best as she can, and things seem to be going great, until she meets him._**

 ** _Percy Jackson._**

 ** _Stupid extraordinaire._**

 ** _It seems his life goal is to make her life as miserable as possible. Will she be able to put up with him while trying to maintain her double life? Or will everything come crashing down?_**

* * *

 **I thank you all again so much for supporting this story. I hope you decided to check out some other things I've written, and don't forget to review on what you liked best, what needs to be changed, anything.**

 **I love you guys so much!3**

 **Till next time:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


End file.
